Don't know what you got (Till it's gone)
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: [TYL] ¡Qué razón tenía aquel que dijo una vez esa frase! Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Porque lo que menos siento es "tranquilidad". Porque mi corazón y mi cabeza son una "agitada tormenta".
1. Primo: Amore della mia vita

_Notas iniciales: ¡Hola! Es mi primera historia en este universo y sí, suena repetitivo, pero estaba algo nerviosa de publicar. Hace poco que terminé de ver el anime (no he leído el manga, pero está en mi lista de "pendientes") y no pude evitar enamorarme de esta pareja ¡son tan perfectos juntos! Tampoco pude evitar que esta idea naciera y el terminar publicando este primer capítulo. Les agradezco si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario al respecto. Sin más por el momento, ¡espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo!_

_Detalle importante es que todos los capítulos tendrán una canción asociada, abajo he especificado cuál es la canción de este. Así que, desafortunadamente, la canción no me pertenece. Todo el crédito a los maestros que la crearon. Y si quieren buscar la canción y escucharla mientras leen, ¡es altamente recomendado!_

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Love of my Life – Queen_

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. OOC. 'Fatalismo'. _

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Yamamoto Takeshi._

**.**

**Primo**

« **Amore della mia vita **»

**.**

**.**

_Love of my life, you hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

Parece que el lugar, el ambiente, la música, todos juntos han convergido para ejemplificar cómo me siento esta noche. ¿El lugar? Un pequeño bar de "mala muerte", que, según palabras del _bartender_, es asilo de aquellos que sufren por amor. ¿El ambiente? Tenues luces dentro, afuera, un cielo sin estrellas, una luna que se esconde tras las nubes y una tenue lluvia, que, gradualmente, comienza a hacerse más fuerte. ¿La música? Bueno, sólo digamos que, a pesar de ser sencillamente grandiosa, – pocas personas conocen mi debilidad por la música occidental – es bastante deprimente.

Vaya, tal parece que el cielo se ha solidarizado conmigo y derrama aquellas lágrimas que mis ojos no quieren dejar salir. Aguacero. Una lluvia torrencial que nada tiene que ver con el atributo de "tranquilidad" que yo mismo debería ostentar. Y digo "debería", porque, a pesar de que mi propio ser pueda demostrar lo contrario, "tranquilidad" no es precisamente lo que siento.

Y ahí va mi ¿octavo? Trago de whisky escocés – ¿mencioné mi secreta "adicción", particularmente, al _Johnny Walker Black Label_? – Bueno, la verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo, pero mis manos han comenzado a temblar y me siento algo mareado. Un mareo interesante, debería decir. Y ya sin importarme mucho si han sido ocho, nueve, diez o más, levanto el vaso y lo agito ligeramente. Señal clara de que necesito otro trago. El bartender me mira, no muy convencido de darme lo que pido, pero cumple con su trabajo, quizás, algo resignado.

Llevo ese trozo de cristal hasta mis labios y aquel líquido helado – siempre me ha gustado con bastante hielo – traspasa mi garganta, brindándome la sensación de "plenitud" que he perdido. Miro por la ventana, al tiempo que un torrente de recuerdos asaltan mi ya atribulada mente, cuando mis ojos se cruzan con el _tormentoso_ exterior.

Aún me parece increíble cómo es que todo esto comenzó. Recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, como si hubiera sido ayer. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con aquellas esmeraldas, sentí mi corazón latir desbocado. No entendía la sensación. Ni siquiera los partidos más importantes me hacían sentir así. Decidí no darle demasiada importancia, pero, parece que ni mi mente podía ganarle a mi curiosidad. ¿Curiosidad? Bueno, supongo que así es como puedo llamarle. Porque no podía apartar mis ojos de aquel peculiar cabello plateado, de aquel ceño fruncido, de su mal carácter o su impulsividad.

Recuerdo también cuando la Mafia me parecía nada más que un juego. No me tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio y siempre le hacía honor al atributo de mis Llamas, como él gustaba de recordármelo, no precisamente de forma agradable. Pero, todos tenemos que madurar algún día, ¿no? Poco a poco me di cuenta de que aquello que consideraba un juego podía poner en peligro mi vida… Y la de quienes me importaban. Y me di cuenta de que él me importaba más de lo que quería admitir. Siempre pensé que era porque éramos algo así como "compañeros de equipo". Y los compañeros de equipo se cuidan mutuamente, ¿cierto? Como en el _baseball_. Pero aquello era muy diferente.

Batalla tras batalla. Entrenamiento tras entrenamiento. Prueba tras prueba. Me hice más fuerte. Por mí. Por mi Familia. Por mis amigos. Por _él. _Porque era débil, porque tenía miedo. Porque me culpé de nuestra derrota en el _Choice_ contra _Millefiore_. Y pronto me di cuenta de que, además de mi cuerpo, mi mente también era débil. Mucho más de lo que creía. Rayos, me duele la cabeza de sólo pensar todo lo que sucedió en la Batalla por el Futuro.

Así que, en vez de hablar de eso, ¿por qué no me enfoco en lo que me tiene sentado en este pequeño bar, bebiendo whisky, en lugar de estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsuna? Perdón, del "_Vongola Decimo_". Que, dicho sea de paso, buscaba también celebrar mi regreso de una misión suicida, que completé en tiempo récord. Pero esa es una historia diferente. Ah sí, la razón por la que estoy aquí tiene nombre y apellido: Gokudera Hayato. Mi pareja. Bueno, no estoy seguro de si puedo continuar llamándolo de esa manera. ¿Por qué? Bueno, si les interesa, es una historia algo dramática, como de telenovela.

Gasté prácticamente toda mi adolescencia tratando de hacer que él me notara. Que me mirara como algo más que un compañero de clase, un guardián, una molestia y, eventualmente, un amigo. Fue toda una odisea, sin temor a exagerar, más increíble que la historia escrita por _aedo_ Homero. Búrlense si quieren, pero así es como yo lo vi. Por todos los cielos que es cierto. Gokudera Hayato era el sujeto más insensible, malhumorado, difícil y arisco que había conocido. Era así con cualquiera. A menos que te llamaras Sawada Tsunayoshi. Porque, de lo contrario, la única sonrisa que podrías obtener de él era una de simple burla.

Pero, soy bastante terco, ¿saben? No me rindo con facilidad, oh no. Y también soy bastante… perceptivo. Sí, siempre he podido ver a través de él y descubrir aquello que se oculta en su corazón. Porque, a pesar de escudarse tras esa imagen de sujeto rudo y problemático, sus ojos siempre me decían lo contrario. Así fue como me di cuenta que el altanero Guardián de la Tormenta me correspondía. ¡Sí, me amaba! Tal vez no tanto como yo, pero al fin y al cabo, el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Me sentía como un verdadero acosador. Más de una vez esto lo sacó de quicio. Y poco le importó maldecirme, una y otra vez. _¡Maldita sea, déjame en paz! ¡Maldito idiota del baseball! ¡Me desagradas! ¡Te odio! _Y otras cosas bastante pasadas de tono a las cuales yo respondía con una de mis típicas sonrisas, que sólo lograban enfadarlo más. Pero, entre más me decía que me odiaba, yo más lo amaba, más lo anhelaba.

Hice muchas cursilerías, como él las llamó siempre. Lo intenté todo para que él fuera sincero, de una vez por todas. Y lo logré. Deberían darme un premio por insistencia, ¿no creen? Porque finalmente él me aceptó. Sí, meses después de regresar del futuro, finalmente lo había atrapado en mis redes. Lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra. Porque mi amor por él era tan inmenso, que sólo podía compararse a la felicidad que sentí cuando, por primera vez, me correspondió un abrazo. La primera vez que me correspondió un beso. La primera vez que nos convertimos en un solo ser. Dos corazones que laten como uno solo. Oh, qué poético sonó eso.

Bueno, como sea. Son muchos los buenos momentos que permanecen en mi corazón. Tantos que sentí que no cambiaría mi vida por nada. Porque era correspondido. Porque, a pesar de que Gokudera no sabía cómo expresar todos los sentimientos que se desbordaban de su ser, sabía que estaban allí. Sólo eso era suficiente para hacerme feliz. Tan feliz como cuando lo escuché decirme "te amo" por primera vez. No, esperen, la primera vez que… Un momento, no, no, ahí sí que estoy equivocado. No ha habido una primera vez para eso. Siempre fui despistado, pero jamás olvidadizo.

Pero, no me hacía falta escucharlo, porque él me lo demostraba. Con sus ojos. Con su cuerpo. ¿Qué más quería? Suena como algo ideal, ¿cierto? Pero sólo me estaba engañando. Maldición, soy humano, sí, ya sabía que me amaba, pero, ¿tan malo era, acaso, querer escuchar un "te amo" de su parte? O, un "te quiero" al menos. Recuerdo que cada "te amo" mío venía seguido por un "idiota" más un sonrojo de su parte. Pero nunca dije nada. Tenía miedo de alejarlo con mis tonterías. Ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre es necesario decir lo que se siente. Siempre. Sin excepción.

Hablando de "decir lo que se siente", cometí el error de callar también cuando las cosas entre él y yo comenzaron a ponerse tensas. Tensión física. Tensión mental. Tensión sexual. Bueno, nunca he sido demasiado habilidoso con las palabras, así que no estoy seguro de estarme expresando como se debe. Como sea, espero que se entienda lo que quiero decir. Todo cambió de un momento a otro. Nos empezamos a distanciar. A compartir menos. Hayato siempre tomaba una misión justo cuando yo regresaba de una. Me di cuenta de que, a veces, incluso le rogaba a Tsuna que le diera una misión. Y luego, ni siquiera un beso. Ni una caricia. Sólo un par de palabras, como por compromiso.

Muchas veces quise preguntarle qué le sucedía. Pero, de nuevo, mi estúpido temor me detenía. Fui idiota, lo sé. Tal vez ahora sufriría menos. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Santo cielo, incluso los demás comenzaron a notar que "algo pasaba". Eso sí, nunca preguntaron. Por alguna razón, que en aquel momento desconocía, me dedicaban una mirada que no estaba muy seguro de cómo describir, ¿lástima, quizás? Sí, por supuesto que era lástima. ¿Qué les sucede? Me preguntaba. ¿Por qué parece que todos saben algo que yo no? Bueno, para bien o para mal, mi respuesta vendría un mes después.

Regresaba de una misión bastante riesgosa en Italia. Me había marchado sin poder despedirme de él, porque también se encontraba en una misión. En Okinawa. Curioso me pareció en aquel entonces que Hayato tuviera tantas misiones en la isla. Y siempre en compañía del Guardián de la Nube. En verdad curioso, ¿no? Bueno, el caso es que regresé de esa misión. En una pieza. Con heridas menores. Feliz. Decidí dejar el reporte que debía darle Tsuna para el día siguiente y, literalmente, corrí hasta el apartamento que compartíamos. Tiré las llaves por ahí. La katana la dejé con cuidado en su lugar. Me quité el saco y lo lancé a un sillón, me desanudé la corbata.

El aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones se escapó. Junto con la pequeña caja que apretujaba en mi mano derecha, que cayó al suelo. Una pesadilla. Me repetía un millón de veces que sólo era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. Punto final. Pero no. No era una pesadilla. Porque la voz de Hibari se encargó de devolverme a la realidad.

– _¿No se supone que volvería hasta dentro de una semana?_

Aquellas esmeraldas que tanto amaba se abrieron de par en par. Podía ver cómo su boca se abría y cerraba, se abría y cerraba. Pero Hayato nunca dijo nada. Sólo empujó a Hibari y luego atinó a cubrir su desnudez con una de las blancas sábanas. Y traté de engañarme de nuevo. Una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. ¡Una pesadilla! Pero no lo era. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo era! ¡Hayato se había acostado con Hibari! Nada más, nada menos.

¿Tengo que describir cómo me veía? Para resumir, como un idiota. Con los ojos muy abiertos, con los puños apretados. Llevé una mano a mi mejilla cuando sentía algo húmedo y tibio. Sí, una lágrima. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, – o, en su defecto, habrían hecho – no dije nada. No me lancé hacia los "traidores". Di media vuelta. Cerré la puerta de la habitación que compartíamos. Tomé mi katana. Me marché.

Ya había comenzado a llover. A cántaros. Con la katana al hombro, caminé sin rumbo. Una estúpida y cínica sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios. Luego, me reí como un loco. Como si lo que acababa de ver no hubiera sido más que una broma. ¿Lloré? Pues no estoy seguro. Si lo hice, las lágrimas debieron haberse confundido con la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre mi patética humanidad. Luego me dije, _el cielo está llorando. Es el cielo quien llora, no yo. _

Y esa es, damas y caballeros, la historia de mi vida. Sufriendo por amor como un adolescente, a los veinticuatro años. Qué fatalista sonó eso. Pero es la verdad. Y, ¿saben qué es lo peor? Que aún lo amo. Como un loco. Eso, y que dejé de ser yo mismo. Que me convertí en lo que, me dije, jamás me convertiría. En un autómata. En una máquina sin sentimientos.

Lo que nos trae al presente, donde me encuentro bebiendo el enésimo trago de whisky. Con el local casi vacío y aquella canción que volvía a repetirse.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've stolen my heart, you now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

¿Podría una canción ser más cierta? Él se robó mi corazón. Se alejó de mí. Yo corté toda comunicación con él, porque, desde que aquello sucedió, dediqué mi vida a las misiones. A la protección de la Familia desde el exterior. Casi me había unido a los Varia. Bueno no, es sólo que últimamente he estado realizando muchas misiones con ellos. A Xanxus no le hizo mucha gracia al principio, pero pronto se acostumbró. _Sólo no me estorbes, escoria, _es todo lo que dijo.

¿Saben? Aún me pregunto, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿En qué fallé? ¿Se cansó de mí? Y otras mil preguntas más que, francamente, no vienen al caso, ¿por qué? Porque jamás podré responderlas. Y, en lugar de atormentarme con respuestas que no llegarán, decidí dedicar mi vida a mi misión como Guardián del _Vongola Decimo_. Aunque ahora, en vez de una "lluvia tranquila", han empezado a llamarme la "lluvia sangrienta".

Ahora, cuando siento que mis ojos ya no pueden mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo, dejo caer mi cabeza en la barra. Aún aferro el vaso entre mis dedos, mientras la otra mano cae a un lado de mi cuerpo, como inerte. ¿Hora de volver a la mansión? No lo creo. Al menos esta noche, no se me antoja. Supongo que beberé, beberé y beberé, hasta… Hasta la inconsciencia, quizás.

¿Lo ven? ¿Se han dado cuenta en lo que me he convertido? Un fatalista. Un patético intento de hombre. Pero, no es su culpa. No lo es. ¿O sí lo es?

– ¿Ahogando las penas en alcohol?

Mi cerebro apenas había podido procesar aquellas palabras. No supe reconocer al locutor. ¿Lo conocía? Quién sabe, ¿acaso importa? Sin levantar la cabeza, asentí.

– ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás las penas sepan nadar?

El sujeto volvió a hablar. _Pensar. Penas. Nadar_. ¿Qué dijo? ¡Qué más da!

_You won't remember, when this is blown over_

_And everything's all by the way_

De pronto, sentí que mi cuerpo era impulsado hacia atrás, ¿o era hacia arriba? Bueno, el caso es que pronto me vi arrastrado hasta la salida del local. Dejé caer el vaso, que se rompió en cientos de pedazos. Apenas pude verlo caer, como en cámara lenta. Luego, alguien gritó, _¡quédese con el cambio! _Y yo seguía siendo arrastrado. No supe dónde quedó mi katana. Mi "captor" me soltó entonces. Me tambalee. Apenas pude aferrarme a una pared para no caer patéticamente de bruces al suelo. Escuché una gran inhalación y luego:

– ¡VOI! ¿HASTA CUÁNDO…?

Sentí mi cuerpo elevarse, luego, un golpe en el abdomen.

– ¿… VAS A SEGUIR…?

Un golpe en la espalda. "Besé" el suelo. Alguien me levantó y me sujetó de la camisa. Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente.

– ¿… ACTUANDO DE FORMA TAN PATÉTICA?

Estaba de pie. Pero no por mucho. Esta vez, un fuerte golpe de lleno en el rostro me hizo perder el escaso balance. Mi espalda chocó contra una pared y me fui deslizando lentamente hasta el suelo.

– ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, como volviendo a la realidad. Di gracias por haberlo hecho, porque, sino, esa poderosa patada, definitivamente, me habría noqueado. Atrapé la pierna de mi atacante, desviando el ataque e incorporándome al instante. Debí haberlo sabido. Esa escandalosa forma de "saludar". Esa actitud violenta y carente de paciencia para con una persona deprimida. No podía ser otro que él. Mi _Maestro. _Mi _rival_. Y, recientemente me había dado cuenta, mi _mejor amigo._

– Ah, eres tú, Squalo…

Fue todo lo que logré componer, mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Sí, suponen bien, la resaca comienza a afectarme. ¿Podría ser aún más patético? Bueno, espero que no.

– ¡NADA DE "AH, ERES TÚ, SQUALO"! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?

– Nada importante, sólo tomar unos tragos.

Mala idea. Mala idea. Ahora estaba aún más enfadado. Esos ojos desorbitados y su espada peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello… mala combinación.

– ¡VOI, TE MATARÉ!

– No sería mala idea.

No sé por qué lo dije. Bueno, la verdad sí. Ya se los había dicho antes, me he convertido en un fatalista. Pero, de eso a desear morir, pues no, no se me había pasado antes por la cabeza. Y, de nuevo, es mala idea no controlar tu lengua enfrente de Superbi Squalo.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensé, él no dijo nada. Bueno, no dijo nada porque estaba muy ocupado, dándome una paliza que casi me dejó inconsciente. Me cargó. Vaya, ahora sí que esto se me hace familiar. Me trae recuerdos. Recuerdos que llegaban algo borrosos, quizás por mi estado de ebriedad, quizás porque no quería recordar. No lo sé. Sólo sé que me arrojó al interior de un auto y condujo a gran velocidad.

– Puedes dejarme en cualquier hotel. No tengo deseos de regresar a la mansión Vongola.

– ¡Cállate! Mi estúpido jefe me obligó a ir a esa estúpida fiesta – se quejó, para variar – Así que regresarás con el Vongola, te guste o no – no comprendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pero mejor no preguntar – Eres un completo idiota. ¡Despierta de una vez, escoria! – hace tiempo que no me llamaba de esa manera, qué… nostalgia – ¡No puedes estar idiotizado toda la vida!

– Lo sé.

– ¡ACTUAS COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA COLEGIALA! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡Y MADURA! ¡SÓLO ESTÁS HUYENDO!

Me incorporé de golpe. Huyendo. Estoy huyendo. De nuevo, estoy huyendo de los problemas. De nuevo, estoy encerrado en mi "burbuja". Por miedo. Qué cobarde soy, ¿verdad? Huyendo de la realidad.

_When I get older_

_I will be there by your side to remind you_

_How I still love you_

_I still love you_

Y, para mí, creo que siempre habrá una única realidad. Amo a Gokudera Hayato y, probablemente, jamás dejaré de amarlo. Pero, huir de él no me hará sentir mejor. No podemos regresar al pasado, pero podemos vivir el presente para alcanzar un mejor futuro. Siempre pensé que mi futuro estaba a tu lado, que envejeceríamos juntos. Ahora, no estoy seguro de eso. Lo único que sé es que tengo que seguir viviendo, aun cuando no pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes.

_Back, hurry back_

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

_Love of my life_

– _Love of my life… Amore della vita mia… _


	2. Secondo: Ti amo ancora

_¡Muchas gracias, Raen-Abyss, por darme mi primer review en esta historia! Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Ah, por cierto, creo que se me había olvidado mencionarlo, pero el nombre de esta historia está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, interpretada por la banda estadounidense, Cinderella. La verdad es que esa frase me parece ¡tan cierta!_

_En fin, también notarán que el italiano no es mi fuerte, así que no estoy muy segura de la traducción del título (la idea es que signifique "Aún te amo"), así que, si algún alma piadosa me hace la corrección, se lo agradeceré infinitamente. _

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Still loving you – Scorpions_

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. __OOC. _

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Gokudera Hayato._

**.**

**Secondo**

« **Ti amo ancora **»

**.**

**.**

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

Qué molesto. Todo a mi alrededor me molesta. La tenue música de cámara, las luces bajas que abrigan a las parejas que danzan en la pista de baile, el sonido de copas chocando en un brindis sin mucho sentido para mí. Vaya que estoy enloqueciendo. ¡Claro que tiene sentido! ¡Esta fiesta tiene todo el sentido del mundo! ¡Es el cumpleaños del _Juudaime_, por todos los cielos! Supongo que se preguntarán el porqué de mi mal humor, ¿cierto? Aunque quizás piensen que es lo habitual en mí, pero no. He cambiado. Más bien, esa persona me hizo cambiar. Para bien, definitivamente. Bueno, volviendo al tema de mi mal humor. Estoy molesto. No con Sasagawa Kyoko por estar tan cerca del _Juudaime_,– eso ya lo superé, después de todo, ella es su esposa – ni con los demás invitados fastidiosos. No. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo. Por imbécil. Por inmaduro. ¡Y estoy molesto con todas esas malditas harpías que están detrás de _él_!

¿Quién es _él_? Simple. Es un sujeto alto, quizás demasiado alto. Piel morena. Complexión atlética. Hechizantes ojos de color miel. Cabello negro, algo desordenado. Rayos, ¿acaso a alguien más puede quedarle así de bien el traje ligeramente desarreglado? Claro que no. Sólo a _él._ Supongo que ya han logrado deducir de quién se trata, ¿no? Sí, en efecto. Mis ojos se pierden en la atractiva figura del Guardián de la Lluvia. Yamamoto Takeshi. Mi… pareja. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si tengo el derecho de continuar llamándolo de esa manera. ¿Por qué? Bueno, esa es otra historia. ¿Quieren escucharla? Sí, pues, no soy realmente bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera en mi lengua materna, así que lo haré breve. Iré directo al punto.

Desde el momento en que lo conocí, me pareció el sujeto más fastidioso del mundo. Nunca se tomaba nada en serio, para él, todo era un juego. No le interesaba nada más que el baseball, ese "estúpido" deporte al que nunca le hallé mucho sentido. Siempre tenía esa boba sonrisa en sus labios. Aún en los momentos más difíciles, le hacía honor al atributo de "tranquilidad" de sus llamas. Tiempo después llegué a pensar que, de no ser por él, muchas veces habríamos sucumbido ante la desesperación. Pero claro, eso era algo que jamás me atrevería a decirle, pues mi orgullo era demasiado grande. Quizás aún es demasiado grande.

No sé cuándo comencé a ver más allá de la imagen de "idiota del baseball" que me había creado de él cuando lo conocí. Empecé a verlo como un compañero, un guardián confiable, como un amigo incluso. Pronto la palabra "amigo" se me hizo insuficiente. No quería ser sólo su amigo, pero no comprendía qué me estaba pasando. Cada vez que sonreía, mis mejillas no podían evitar adquirir un color rojizo, mi corazón se aceleraba y yo no atinaba más que a soltarle algún insulto y alejarme. Porque tenía miedo. Miedo de mis sentimientos. Miedo de su reacción. Miedo de lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Miedo de descuidar mis deberes como guardián, como mano derecha del _Juudaime,_ por sucumbir a ese sentimiento, hasta ese momento, desconocido para mí.

Vaya que incluso los pensamientos pervertidos me asaltaban. Todo en él me parecía atractivo y sensual. Incluso me colaba en los entrenamientos del equipo de baseball, – sí, ese estúpido deporte, como solía llamarlo – para verlo. Cielos, recuerdo que casi muero cuando, en medio del campo, y cuando ya iban de regreso a los vestidores, se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfectamente esculpido torso. Creo que está de más decir que me dejó con algunos "problemas". Pero ya, eso no viene al caso.

Como sea, no me voy a poner recordar las tantas veces que me persiguió, – maldito acosador, le gritaba en aquel entonces – que suplicó por mi atención, las tantas veces que fue imprudente, sólo por impresionarme, por llamar mi atención. Tantas veces que lo insulté, que le grité improperios, tanto en su idioma como en el mío. Tantas veces en las cuales su única respuesta fue una sonrisa con la que buscaba esconder el dolor que mi desprecio le causaba. Porque, a pesar de que me hacía el indiferente, me sentía infinitamente culpable después. Porque odiaba hacerlo sufrir. Pero, en ese entonces, era la única "salida" – aunque no razonable – a los sentimientos que me estaban ahogando.

Pero, ¿saben qué? No he conocido a una persona más insistente que él. Porque, a pesar de todos mis desprecios, él no se rindió. Siguió a mi lado. Diablos, me molestaba tanto. Porque ya no podía contener mis sentimientos. Y así Yamamoto Takeshi terminó conquistándome. Domando a la Furiosa Tormenta. No exagero cuando digo que viví los días más felices de mi vida a su lado. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso. La primera caricia. La primera vez que lo escuché decirme "te amo". La primera vez que me entregué a él. Cuando le rogué que me marcara como "su propiedad".

Y, como lo dije antes, él me cambió. Estaba menos arisco, menos malhumorado. Rayos, que incluso Uri era más agradable conmigo. Y es que, verlo sonreír sólo para mí, definitivamente no tiene precio. Pero no crean que mi mal humor se desvaneció por completo. ¡Eso sí sería pedir demasiado! ¿Por qué? Porque existe algo llamado "celos". Celos de cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a él. Porque _era_ mío. Sí, supongo que lo más apropiado es decir _era, _en vez de _es. _¿Por qué? Ya casi llegamos a esa parte. El caso es que odiaba que él compartiera sus sonrisas con alguien más – a excepción del _Juudaime, _por supuesto – Sí, qué infantil. Pero así soy yo. Y así me amaba él, así que poco me importaba ahuyentar con gestos amenazantes – y bombas – a todo aquel que lo mirara con "ojos de deseo". Oh sí, dije _amaba, _porque no sé si es correcto, o tengo el derecho de decir que él _me ama, _en tiempo presente. ¿Por qué, preguntan de nuevo? Bueno, empecemos con eso, de una vez.

Pronto nos habíamos mudado juntos. La Familia Vongola había recuperado su esplendor, de la mano del _Vongola Decimo_ y sus nuevas políticas. Muchas familias menores comenzaron a notarlo y sus deseos de formar una alianza con nosotros se acrecentaron. Continuamente éramos enviados como embajadores, para formalizar el pacto – por supuesto que también para comprobar que no fuera una trampa, antes de que el _Juudaime_ firmara la alianza – Cierto día, a Yamamoto lo enviaron a Sicilia. Era una misión difícil. Muchos rufianes comenzaron a cometer actos de vandalismo, utilizando el nombre de los Vongola. Claro que no podíamos permitir eso. Y nuestro jefe confío en las habilidades de la tranquila Lluvia para controlar la situación.

Tres meses. Tres meses duró esa misión. Tres meses que se me habían hecho eternos. Estando él fuera, fui enviado a Okinawa con Hibari. Al parecer unos yakuza, maestros del arte antiguo del _Kobudo _de Okinawa, habían mostrado interés por unirse a nosotros. No me hacía mucha gracia ir con Hibari. Últimamente, el sujeto había estado de un peor humor que de costumbre – tiempo después me di cuenta de que tenía que ver con cierto hombre apodado _Haneuma _– Además, Hibari había adquirido la costumbre de mirarme de forma nada sana, si saben a lo que me refiero.

El caso es que, cuando llegamos a Okinawa, hubo algunos problemas con la reservación del hotel. Al final nos tocó dormir en la misma habitación. La única que quedaba tenía sólo una cama. Esto por supuesto alteró mis nervios.Me resigné pensando que sería una misión simple y rápida. No podía esperar a regresar y abrazarlo, besarlo. Qué cursi, ¿cierto? Pero era su culpa que yo actuara así.

Bueno, al final, aquella misión no fue nada simple. Los yakuza eran sujetos temibles, maestros de artes marciales y poseedores de Cajas abrumadoramente poderosas. Exigían pruebas del poder de nuestra familia. Las palabras no bastaron para convencerlos y tuvimos que demostrar nuestra valía en combate. Y, cuando finalmente logramos convencerlos y tenerlos de nuestro lado, regresamos al hotel.

Creo que ni Hibari ni yo somos conscientes de cómo pasó. Sólo que la tensión del día, sumada a la tensión sexual que me provocaba la ausencia de Yamamoto, – y del Jefe Cavallone, en caso de Hibari, aunque él jamás lo admitiría – terminamos juntos en aquella cama, que no usamos precisamente para dormir. ¿Entienden lo que sucedió? Bueno, si no lo entienden no me importa. Bastante vergonzoso es ya el recordarlo y usar como una pobre excusa "mi frustración y la tristeza que me provocaba la ausencia de Yamamoto".

¡Me acosté con Hibari, maldición!

Y esa no fue la primera vez. Y Okinawa siempre fue nuestra válvula de escape. Bueno, el caso es que sí que me sentí culpable. Y sé que Yamamoto lo notó. Maldita sea, era lógico que lo notara con sólo verme, olerme, tocarme. Un perfume ajeno en mi piel, marcas rojizas por todo mi cuerpo, sin mencionar el maldito dolor en mis caderas. Él lo sabía, porque mis ojos gritaban la traición que mis labios eran incapaces de confesar. Pero jamás dijo nada y me siguió tratando como siempre. Y eso me hacía sentir millones de veces peor. Peor que escoria.

Cada vez que me tocaba, recordaba el lascivo toque de Hibari, carente de sentimiento. No podía evitar que mi cuerpo temblara. Más de una vez, el remordimiento era tal que terminaba alejándolo, sólo para, momentos después, buscar desesperadamente su calor. Y él, complaciente, me envolvía en un abrazo que ya no lograba calmarme como antes.

Pero parece que mi estupidez no tiene límites. Yamamoto se fue de nuevo a una misión, larga y peligrosa. No nos dijimos nada. No hubo nada llamado "despedida". De nuevo, sucumbí a los deseos de la carne y, sin siquiera tener la decencia esta vez de buscar un hotel, arrastré a Hibari hasta el apartamento que compartía con Yamamoto. Y, una vez más, me entregué a él. Claro que si hubiera estado más atento, me habría dado cuenta de que esa noche se acabaría toda aquella maldita mentira. El sonido de la puerta hizo que Hibari se incorporara. Yo lo hice instantes después, cuando lo escuché decir:

– _¿No se supone que volvería hasta dentro de una semana?_

Maldije en mi interior. Ahí estaba él. Carente de reacción, al igual que yo. Yo, que intenté componer algunas palabras coherentes que jamás abandonaron mis cuerdas vocales. Estúpidamente, intenté cubrir mi cuerpo, cuerpo que él ya había visto desnudo en el pasado, incontables veces. Quería decirle algo, gritarle cuando lo vi darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? _Lo siento, pero no soporté tu ausencia, extrañaba el calor de otro cuerpo en mi cama y no pude resistirme. _¡Ya le había hecho suficiente daño! ¡Jamás podría decirle algo así!

Pero, tampoco podía dejar las cosas así. Enrollé la sábana en mi cuerpo y me levanté de la cama. Hibari me sujetó de la muñeca.

– Ya no tiene sentido que vayas.

Frío e inexpresivo, como siempre.

– Suéltame.

Pero no lo hizo. Me haló con más fuerza y caí en la cama, de nuevo. Se colocó sobre mí y sujetó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Repetí la orden.

– Suéltame.

– Ya todo acabó. Él se fue y no regresará. Acéptalo.

Escupí en su cara. Sus miraba se afiló y sus manos abandonaron las mías. Se levantó como si nada y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Por fin libre, decidí ir tras Yamamoto. Tenía que hablar con él. Decirle que lo amaba, por primera vez. Porque, aunque parezca increíble, aún después de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, jamás me había atrevido a decirle esas dos palabras. Ni yo mismo sé por qué. Y, aunque fuera demasiado tarde, iba a decírselo.

– Eso lo matará.

Me quedé helado cuando escuché la voz de Hibari. Sonaba abatido.

– Esto no significó nada para mí.

– Lo sé. Para mí tampoco – respondió Hibari. Terminó de vestirse. Y se marchó.

Luego me quedé mirando el cielo, como un imbécil. Era demasiado cobarde para ir tras él. Y es que pensaba, ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar ante él? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar él cuando me vea llegar? Y, como un niño, lloré. Los gritos desgarraban mi garganta, pero poco me importaba. Sentía asco. Asco de mí. Asco al recordar el frío toque de Hibari. Solidario, el cielo lloró conmigo aquella noche.

¿Podrá nuestro amor superar esto? Me preguntaba. Porque lo único que puede traerte de vuelta, es el amor. El amor que te profeso. Pero, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para eso.

_Love, only love_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

Y, regresando a mi "realidad", pronto me di cuenta de que el "dueño de mis pensamientos" había desaparecido de la sala. ¿Adónde fue, en un día tan importante como hoy? ¿Por qué se marchó? No es que tenga derecho a preguntarlo ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pero, es que hacía un momento, lo vi bailando con esa estúpida mujer de nombre Haru. ¿Dónde rayos está? No pude soportarlo y apuré mi copa de vino. Me olvidé de informarme al _Juudaime _que me retiraba.

Caminé entre el mar de gente que inundaba el salón, hasta que sentí que alguien me sujetaba el hombro. Me voltee dispuesto a maldecir a esa persona, con el rostro crispado por la ira. Pero aquella mirada acusadora me debilitó por completo.

– ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Fruncí el ceño al toparme con el fastidioso miembro de Varia que se había convertido en la persona más cercana para él, Squalo.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– No puedes tener todo lo que quieres siempre.

_Fight, babe, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

– No recuerdo haberte pedido un consejo.

Ignorando mi último comentario, el sujeto siguió. Articuló una frase que nada tenía que ver con mi comentario anterior.

– Las personas cambian, para bien o para mal.

Y se fue. Se perdió entre la gente. Yo también me sentía perdido. Pero me di cuenta de que Squalo tenía razón. Las personas cambian y él no era la excepción. No estaba seguro de que él hubiera cambiado para bien. No era el mismo, y de eso todos se habían dado cuenta ya. Recuerdo mi última misión – sin Hibari – cuando el sólo mencionar el nombre de nuestro Guardián de la Lluvia causaba temor. Muchos lo habían apodado ya como "La Lluvia Sangrienta".

Desde que todo esto sucedió, él comenzó a tomar todas las misiones que involucraban abandonar el país. Diablos, ese idiota de Squalo, ¿acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Acaso cree que no sé que aquella sonrisa idiota que me conquistó ha desaparecido de su rostro? ¿Quién cree que soy? ¡Lo conozco mejor que él! O, quizás no. Maldición, ahora siento que no sé nada.

_If we'd go again, all the way from the start_

_I would try to change, the things that killed our love_

Desde que regresaste, no he intercambiado ni una sola palabra contigo. No quieres verme. Lo sé. Y también lo entiendo. Pero duele. Duele demasiado. Es insoportable. Porque, aunque suene cursi, sin él, la vida se me va. Siento que mi único propósito en este momento es dedicarme por completo a la protección del _Juudaime_. Tampoco es que esté llevando a cabo esa misión de la mejor forma. Porque no puedo concentrarme. Porque siempre estoy de mal humor. Descargo mi ira con cualquiera que tenga la desgracia de cruzarse en mi camino.

¿Será demasiado tarde ya? ¿Seré demasiado descarado si pido otra oportunidad? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

_Your pride has built a Wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance, to start once again?_

– _I'm loving you…_


	3. Terzo: Tutte le rose hanno le spine

_¡Actualización rápida! Este capítulo, bueno, digamos que es una especie de "transición", antes de que comience la "acción" en el siguiente. Muchas gracias a kana12 por el review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias por leer, en serio! _

_Si no han escuchado la canción, ¡se las recomiendo! _

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Every rose has its thorn – Poison_

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. OOC. Fatalismo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Autor._

**.**

**Terzo**

**« Tutte le rose hanno le spine »**

**.**

**.**

_We both lie silently still, in the death of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

Tenso. Era la palabra más indicada para describir el ambiente en la sala de conferencias de la Mansión Vongola. Desde un afligido jefe Vongola, pasando por un Ryohei extremadamente preocupado, que no podía quedarse quieto, y una nerviosa Chrome. Incluso Lambo observaba, curioso, a los tres sujetos sentados en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Primero Yamamoto. Vaya que había cambiado. Ya no había rastro de aquella sonrisa despreocupada y, en cierto modo, tranquilizante. Luego estaba Gokudera, cuyos ojos no dejaban de mirar al Guardián de la Lluvia. Y, finalmente, Hibari, que, si los ojos mataran, hace rato que habría asesinado al jefe Cavallone, de pie al lado de Tsuna.

Gokudera ni siquiera había escuchado la mitad de lo que el Jefe Vongola estaba explicando. Sabía que se trataba de una nueva misión, porque lo había oído de Giannini, hacía un rato. Pero todos los sentidos del Guardián de la Tormenta estaban enfocados en "él". Porque, el caso era que – aunque ya se había percatado antes – estaba confirmando las palabras de Squalo. Yamamoto había cambiado. Y no estaba seguro de que hubiera cambiado para bien. Ya no había rastro de aquella particular calidez en sus ojos castaños, o aquella sonrisa boba de la cual se había enamorado. Había visto esa mirada antes, un par de veces. Era en esos momentos en los cuales pensaba que se veía como un verdadero Hitman. Y es que ya lo había dicho de Reborn un par de veces en el pasado. Yamamoto tenía todas las cualidades de un verdadero Hitman.

– Un grupo pequeño podrá moverse con mayor facilidad, ¿cierto Gokudera?

Hayato parpadeó un par de veces, cuando escuchó un golpe sobre la mesa de madera oscura, cortesía de Hibari, que aquel día parecía, particularmente, de mal humor. Levantó la mirada, sólo para toparse con el gesto preocupado de su jefe. Tragó saliva mientras se aflojaba la corbata e intentaba respirar con normalidad. Sus pensamientos se habían perdido en el recuerdo de la persona que "solía ser" el hombre de ojos cafés sentado a su lado.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que Tsuna estaba diciendo? – preguntó Dino, quien también parecía estar de mal humor. El de cabellos plateados se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablar. Primero improvisar que admitir que no estaba prestándole atención a su jefe.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Una misión así requiere de mucha discreción.

– Entonces está decidido – resolvió Yamamoto, poniéndose de pie – Creo que no queda nada más que decir. Iré a prepararme para el viaje.

Yamamoto salió de la sala sin mirar atrás. Tsuna se quedó viéndolo, como con deseos de decirle algo más, pero, finalmente suspiró y le dejó marchar. El resto de los guardianes pronto lo imitaron. Todos, excepto Gokudera. Se quedó mirando el sitio por donde había salido el de la Lluvia y su corazón se encogió dolorosamente. El otro ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Acaso tanto lo odiaba? ¿Tanto le repugnaba su presencia? Ya no sabía qué pensar. En realidad, ya ni siquiera quería pensar.

– No sabe cómo enfrentarte – Hayato alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Tsuna, que ya se había acomodado en el asiento que antes ocupaba Yamamoto – Teme equivocarse, volver a sufrir.

– No es que me preocupe demasiado lo que haga o deje de hacer – replicó el otro, con un tono más despectivo del que le hubiera gustado – Quiero decir… bueno…

– Sabes que eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿cierto? – el aludido sonrió con pesar y se hundió aún más en el mullido asiento.

– Idiota del baseball – masculló por lo bajo, con un leve, muy leve, sonrojo en las mejillas, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el Décimo.

– Tres días – el rostro de Tsuna de pronto se había puesto muy serio. Gokudera se incorporó y lo miró con gesto interrogante – Yamamoto se irá a Alemania en tres días – el peli plateado miró a su jefe, sorprendido, pero sin saber exactamente qué decir – Recientemente, nos hemos dado cuenta de que en Múnich han comenzado a producirse poderosas Cajas Arma. Una gran cantidad de estas están siendo entregadas a la Familia Armani, en Turín.

– ¿Armani? – preguntó finalmente el otro – ¿Qué no son ellos los dueños de un imperio de modas? Escuché que la primogénita acaba de heredar ese imperio.

– Los Armani también son una familia mafiosa, que ha ido adquiriendo cierta fama en Italia y otras partes de Europa – respondió el Décimo, para sorpresa de su Mano Derecha – Han suprimido a muchas otras familias, sin mucha dificultad. Se dice que aquellos que se oponen mueren repentinamente. Cuando les realizan la autopsia, lo único que puede concluirse es "muerte por causas naturales".

– ¡Eso es una estupidez! – replicó Hayato, poniéndose de pie – ¿Muerte por causas naturales? ¡Absurdo! Sin embargo, no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con que Yamamoto… – sus ojos se abrieron – A no ser que…

– Como era de esperarse de ti, Gokudera-kun – dijo Tsuna, con una pequeña sonrisa – Así es. La nueva Jefa de la Familia, Nina Armani, se reunirá con el misterioso científico líder del proyecto de Cajas Arma, en Múnich. Por cierto, ¿sabías que la Familia Armani tenía intenciones de unirse a nosotros?

– No había escuchado acerca de eso… O, bueno… quizás – respondió, apenado, bajando la mirada.

– Todo cambió cuando recibieron las primeras tres Cajas Armas. Fue ahí cuando las demás familias mafiosas, aquellas que planeaban aliarse con nosotros, comenzaron a desaparecer. Podríamos, incluso, decir que el poder de los Armani está a nuestro nivel en este momento.

– ¡Imposible! ¡Unos completos desconocidos no…! – Tsuna le hizo una seña para que se calmara. Gokudera, avergonzado por ser tan impulsivo, volvió a sentarse.

– Ahora, mencioné antes que Nina Armani viajará a Alemania. Pero no irá sola, porque su prometido la acompañará. Sí, su prometido, un caballero japonés, que conoció hace tan sólo un par de meses en Milán, en la Semana de la Moda, aquel que la salvó del motín planeado por unos misteriosos asesinos que llevaban una Esvástica en el antebrazo a modo de insignia.

– Su prometido… Milán… Un par de meses – pronto Gokudera logró unir todas las partes del rompecabezas – ¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces, el prometido de Nina Armani es… es…!

– Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun. Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo al principio, pero dada la gravedad de la situación…

– ¡_Juudaime_, no quise decir…! ¡Yo… bueno…! – el peli plateado no sabía bien cómo expresarse. Claro, estaba molesto, moría de celos, pero ¿qué derecho tenía él a reclamar? Yamamoto lo había hecho por orden directa del Jefe, en cambio él… Bueno, Gokudera no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que Yamamoto y Nina Armani fueran… fueran…

– Puedo asegurarte que lo más lejos que han llegado es a un beso en la mejilla – Gokudera se sonrojó violentamente, incapaz de mirar a su jefe a los ojos.

– Así que… ellos…. Ellos van a….

– ¡Claro que no! Gokudera-kun, sabes que para Yamamoto jamás existirá nadie más importante que tú.

– _Juudaime,_ lamento contradecirlo, pero, después de lo que sucedió, – se llevó ambas manos al rostro – ni siquiera merezco llamarme su Mano Derecha. Traicioné a un compañero, pero no sólo eso, traicioné a la persona más importante en mi vida, sólo por… un capricho – comprensivo, Tsuna colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su Guardián – No sé si pueda imaginar cómo me sentí hace un momento. Es decir, él estaba a mi lado, pero se sentía como si estuviéramos a kilómetros. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto.

– Yamamoto partirá en tres días – repitió – Esta es una misión de infiltración, por lo tanto sólo enviaremos dos personas más con él, Dino y Squalo. Creo que no tengo que explicarte el riesgo que esto supone.

– _Juudaime…_

– Por todos los cielos, jamás pensé que ser Jefe fuera tan complicado – Tsuna suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaba preocupado – Quisiera poder encargarme de todo para no ver sufrir a mis amigos. No quisiera exponerlos a ningún peligro, pero, aunque me siento terrible por decir esto, la personalidad de Yamamoto es la ideal para llevar a cabo esta misión. No, más bien, es el único que puede hacerlo. Es quien tiene más posibilidades de regresar.

– Aun así…

– Aun así, no tenemos garantías de que… de que… – el rostro de Tsuna se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

– _Juudaime, _yo creo en usted – lo animó – Confío plenamente en sus decisiones, al igual que todos los demás. También confío en el idiota de Yamamoto. Estoy seguro de que regresará a salvo. Ya sabe lo que dicen "hierba mala, nunca muere" – detrás de la sonrisa de Gokudera, se ocultaban genuina preocupación y tristeza.

– Te lo agradezco, Gokudera-kun.

**.**

**.**

Arrastrando los pies, Yamamoto llegó a su habitación, en el segundo piso de la mansión Vongola. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer sobre la cama, liberando por fin toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su rostro. Porque mantener aquella estoica expresión enfrente de su familia, enfrente de él, particularmente, había sido más complicado que cualquier otra misión. Pronto compuso una melancólica sonrisa, quizás aquel día fuera el último que lo vería, pero, aún así, no se había atrevido a mirarlo siquiera, pues temía volver a caer en las "garras" del amor.

Y es que aquello no significaba que no lo amara, es sólo que, ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno, ni él mismo lograba comprenderlo del todo. Era ¿miedo? Quizás. Y, añadido a esa extraña sensación que sólo se le ocurría describir esta manera, un par de preguntas invadían su mente.

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

¿Había sido algo que dijo? Quizás era demasiado expresivo y terminaba avergonzándolo en más de una ocasión – como le gustaba recordarle, particularmente, cuando aún eran unos adolescentes – Quizás se había pasado con las muestras de afecto en público. Quizás algo que sonaba como a "me gustaría que me dijeras que me amas" se le había escapado alguna vez haciéndolo enojar. Quizás Gokudera no estaba buscando "ir más allá" con él o tener una relación seria. Quizás… bueno, el caso era que ya se estaba hartando del bendito "quizás" y no estaba llegando a nada.

Suspirando agotado, Yamamoto se incorporó para deshacerse del saco y la corbata, que ya comenzaban a molestarlo. Los lanzó al suelo, sin mucho cuidado y se dejó caer, boca arriba, sobre la cama, de nuevo. Miró el techo un par de minutos para luego irse entregando al sueño. Pero…

¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos?

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué rayos su habitación tenía que estar al lado de la habitación de Yamamoto? ¿Cómo podía descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba del otro lado de la pared? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

– Más bien, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo tan idiota? – se dijo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de pie fuera de la habitación de _él._ Tragó saliva y colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró, nervioso. Empujó la puerta con sigilo, temiendo enfrentarse, nuevamente, a la fría mirada que se había convertido en la "carta de presentación" del Guardián de la Lluvia. Entornó los ojos. No había rastro de él cerca, lo cual quería decir que estaba… profundamente dormido.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, Gokudera se internó en la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló, apoyando los codos en la cama. Yamamoto dormía plácidamente. Su ceño se había relajado. Casi se podía decir que un intento de sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios. El de cabellos de plata se quedó mirando fijamente aquel rostro moreno que tanto amaba. Una temblorosa mano acarició entonces aquellos rebeldes cabellos negros. El otro se removió un poco, sobresaltándolo. Pero la respiración acompasada del chico le hizo darse cuenta de que aún dormía.

_Though I tried no to hurt_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

– Los humanos somos criaturas en verdad tontas, ¿no crees? – decía – A pesar de que eres la persona más importante para mí, terminé haciéndote daño. A pesar de que siempre intenté hacerte feliz, al final no te di más que sufrimientos. Aún me pregunto cómo pudiste soportarme tanto. Creo que mientras más te amaba, más daño te hacía. Ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué jamás pude ser sincero con mis sentimientos, así como tú? ¿Por qué nunca pude decirte lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Tendré acaso la oportunidad? O, ¿terminaré lastimándote más?

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sing his sad, sad song_

De pronto se escuchó el murmullo de pasos en el pasillo, haciendo que Gokudera se sobresaltara. Se levantó de golpe, volviendo a la realidad. Tenía que marcharse. De seguro, si Yamamoto lo encontraba ahí, lo sacaría a patadas de su habitación. O, más bien, decapitado por aquella _katana_ que manejaba con tanta maestría.

– Haru-san, creo que no es una buena idea – claramente, era la voz de Chrome – Yamamoto-san dijo que iba a prepararse para el viaje, no creo que quiera ser molestado.

– ¡Pero, Chrome-chan! – replicó la voz de aquella, según Gokudera, molesta mujer – Estoy preocupada por él. Y no soy la única, Tsuna-san también…

– _Boss _dijo que Yamamoto-san necesita tiempo para pensar.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Organizaremos una fiesta de despedida para él! – exclamó Haru, en tono demasiado escandaloso para el gusto del Guardián de la Tormenta. Luego se escucharon pasos apresurados – ¡Vamos a ver a Tsuna-san, Chrome-chan! – y finalmente ambas mujeres se alejaron dándole la oportunidad de "escapar", no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la frente del moreno.

– Por todos los cielos, qué cursi me he vuelto.

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah, it does_

Y si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, habría podido ver la tenue sonrisa que se formó en los labios del chico, quien, en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante. Estaba confundido con aquella pequeña muestra de afecto por parte de Gokudera, pero esto no impedía que se sintiera, extrañamente, feliz.

Finalmente, sabiendo que su corazón acelerado no lo dejaría dormir más, decidió ir a meditar. Iría a la parte más septentrional de la mansión, aquella que Tsuna había mandado a diseñar con estilo japonés, tradicional. Y que era donde Yamamoto se sentía más a gusto, ya que era muy parecido al dojo donde solía entrenar con su padre. Se quitó el traje y se colocó la _hakama _y el _Gi_. Le echó un vistazo a su _katana_ y decidió no llevarla con él. No la necesitaría, usaría un _Shinai_.

**.**

**.**

_I listen to our favorite song, playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go_

¿Acaso era masoquista? ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento se le había ocurrido sintonizar una emisora que, de casualidad, transmitía todas aquellas canciones que, en su momento, Yamamoto le había dedicado? Más aún, si tanto le molestaba, ¿por qué simplemente no apagaba el radio? Simple, no podía. Era masoquista, por supuesto. Pensaba que el dolor lo haría sentirse mejor, pensaba que lo merecía, por eso se agobiaba con los recuerdos.

Pero, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera aventar el pequeño y moderno reproductor al suelo – alfombrado, afortunadamente – y se incorporara, dispuesto una vez más, a torturarse con sus recuerdos. Iría a "ese lugar". El lugar al cual Yamamoto iba cada vez que necesitaba relajarse antes de una misión. Recordó, con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, que incluso lo habían hecho ahí un par de veces.

_But I wonder does he know?_

_ Has he ever felt like this?_

Con todo lo que había pasado, Gokudera no pudo evitar preguntarse qué harían las parejas "normales" en ese tipo de circunstancias. Y es que, a sus ojos, ellos jamás habían sido una "pareja normal". Ambos hombres, un tabú para la sociedad, además miembros de una poderosa familia de la mafia. Sumado a eso, eran tan distintos que el de cabellos plateados aún no lograba explicarse cómo es que lograron permanecer juntos durante tanto tiempo. Pero dejando todo esto de lado, la pregunta era, o más bien, preguntas eran: ¿qué debía hacer en una situación así? ¿Cómo debía abordarlo? ¿Qué debía decirle?

Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había llegado al dojo improvisado de la mansión. Sin llamar a la puerta, entró, haciendo más ruido del necesario. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa, cuando se encontró a Yamamoto allí. Estaba sentado en esa incómoda posición que los japoneses llamaban _Seiza_, ojos cerrados y las manos reposando sobre sus muslos. A su lado descansaba un viejo _Shinai. _Apenado por haber perturbado la meditación del otro, retrocedió, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando una voz lo detuvo:

– Puedes quedarte si quieres, Gokudera.

Gokudera. Lo había llamado "Gokudera". Claro que él respondía a ese nombre pero, Yamamoto siempre solía llamarlo "Hayato" cuando estaban a solas. Pensó en lo cursi que se había vuelto si reparaba en tal detalle. Ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse o marcharse? ¿Hablar o callar? Mientras se debatía, sus pies lo condujeron al lado del _samurái_. Se sentó en aquella extraña posición, imitando al otro guardián.

Pero Gokudera no pudo soportar el silencio por mucho tiempo.

– Take… – cambió de opinión– Yamamoto, yo… yo…

– Sólo relájate… – lo interrumpió el otro – parece que lo necesitas – su voz no era la misma voz tranquila de antes, pero al menos no sonaba enfadado. Y, suspirando resignado, la Tormenta guardó silencio.

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could have let you know somehow_

_I guess_

Gokudera seguía sin poder concentrarse en la meditación, pero Yamamoto no se sentía muy diferente. Gracias a sus agudizados sentidos podía escuchar la respiración del otro, algo alterada, a su parecer. Podía incluso percibir el ligero temblor que su cuerpo. ¿Acaso su presencia lo ponía nervioso? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? ¿Era acaso una buena señal? Prefería no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pues parecía que Gokudera no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna explicación. Siempre había sido así, ¿tenía acaso el derecho de reprochárselo? Se sentía con el derecho de exigir una explicación a la escena que había presenciado hacía ya unos meses, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. No había vuelto a mencionar el tema a nadie, salvo a Tsuna.

_Every rose has its thorn_

Por su parte, el peli plateado tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Siempre había sido inteligente, siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hablar. En esos minutos que habían permanecido en silencio, un discurso había tomado forma en su mente, pero, en cuanto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver al chico a su lado, olvidó todo lo que iba a decirle. Frustrado, simplemente respondió a sus instintos y…

Se colocó enfrente de Yamamoto y lo sujetó por los hombros. El otro abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Por primera vez se enfrentaba a aquellos orbes esmeraldas. Quería abrazarlo. Sus manos se movieron lentamente, buscando la cintura del otro, pero, el recuerdo de Gokudera y Hibari juntos lo asaltó y simplemente atinó a sujetar las muñecas del otro con sus manos, rompiendo el contacto. Gokudera frunció el ceño y tomó aire:

– ¡Escucha… Yamamoto! – dijo, en un tono más agresivo de lo que habría querido. Y entonces aquel ligero brillo que le parecía haber visto en los ojos del chico desapareció por completo. Volvía a ser el frío Hitmanalabado por aliados y enemigos. Se culpó a sí mismo por su estupidez – C-Como iba diciendo… – Gokudera no iba a rendirse, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer desaparecer de su rostro el ceño fruncido y la mirada malhumorada.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más y, antes de que Yamamoto, derrotado, estrujara aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez de forma más violenta. Entonces, un grito familiar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

– ¡VOI! ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO, ESCORIA!

– Ah eres tú, Squalo – un enfadado Gokudera observaba cómo una sutil sonrisa era dirigida al Capitán Estratega de los Varia – ¿Necesitabas algo?

– ¡ERES IDIOTA! – replicó el otro, ignorando al Guardián de la Tormenta – ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR EN ALEMANIA? – Yamamoto se encogió de hombros – ¡MALDICIÓN, ME DESESPERAS! ¡VÁMONOS!

Lo sujetó del _Gi _y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. El moreno ni chistó y sólo se dejó llevar, sin mirar atrás.

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

– ¿Te han herido tanto mis espinas?

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan cobarde aquella noche! Si tan solo hubiera ido tras de ti, si te hubiera detenido, si te hubiera explicado…

_Instead of making love_

_We both made our separate ways_

– Maldito idiota, me volví realmente cursi por tu culpa. Pero, la verdad es que no me importa… Como a ti parece que no te importa ya todo lo que vivimos…

– Es un poco pronto para rendirse – Gokudera levantó la mirada.

– Kyoko-san… ¡Bah! ¿Qué puedes saber?

– Los conozco más de lo que creen. A ambos – respondió dulcemente – Sé que ninguno de los dos se rendirá tan fácilmente. Pero, Gokudera-kun, si de verdad te importa, serás sincero de una vez por todas con él, si logra regresar de Alemania.

Y, sin decir nada más, la esposa del _Vongola Decimo, _desapareció.

**.**

**.**

Se había ido muy temprano, sin decir adiós a nadie. Sin mirar atrás. Dejando nada más que recuerdos, recuerdos que no podía llevar consigo. Porque de hacerlo no podría concentrarse en la misión. Porque ya los atesoraría cuando estuviera moribundo en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, no había garantía de que regresara con vida. Pero, si lo lograba, sólo quizás, abrazaría a Gokudera con fuerza y le robaría un beso. Un último beso.


	4. Quarto: Freddo

_Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y dejar review, espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo._

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Cold – Scorpions _

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales._

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Autor_

**.**

**Quarto**

**« Freddo »**

**.**

**.**

_**Múnich, Alemania.**_

Yamamoto bostezó, mientras arrastraba su equipaje por los amplios pasillos del _Munich Airport. _Hacía bastante frío aquella noche, así que se detuvo un momento para acomodarse la corbata y abrocharse el saco, lo cual tenía la doble intención de hacerlo ver presentable ante la persona con la que estaba a punto de encontrarse. Luego de unos instantes, sus ojos se posaron en la grácil figura de la dama a la que había ido a ver.

_I'm just an ordinary man_

_I wasn't born to be a soldier in a foreign land_

Se trataba de una chica algo bajita, figura delgada y piel blanca. Su cabello rojizo lo llevaba bastante largo y rizado. Tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules. Vestía una elegante gabardina _Armani, _que combinaba perfectamente con su bufanda, guantes y boina. Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en el bonito rostro de la mujer en cuanto Yamamoto comenzó a acercarse a ella. El chico levantó una mano, a modo de saludo. Se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió sutilmente.

– _Buona notte, ragazza._

– Buenas noches, Takeshi-sama– contestó ella, en un perfecto japonés.

– Sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal, Nina – la pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos del japonés, que le correspondió el gesto.

– Te extrañé, Takeshi. Aunque tú no me hayas extrañado – se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo. El chico parpadeó, confundido – Sé que hay alguien más en tu corazón – le susurró finalmente, para tomarlo de la mano.

– N-No sé de qué hablas, Nina – respondió, con gesto serio.

– ¡Señorita Nina! – la pareja se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz sobresaltada y agitada de un hombre – ¡Por fin la encontré!

– Giorgio, por fin me alcanzaste – Giorgio Rossi era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello y bigote, negros y cuerpo atlético, que iba vestido con un elegante traje azul marino. Era, resumidamente, el guardaespaldas de Nina Armani.

– Señorita Nina, sabe que su padre me ha encargado su protección mientras él se encuentra en su viaje alrededor del mundo – Nina rió al ver lo agitado que estaba el hombre – Así que, por favor, no desaparezca así de repente – entonces reparó en el japonés – Ah, joven Takeshi, disculpe mi descortesía, es un placer verlo nuevamente.

– Lo mismo digo, Giorgio.

– Giorgio, sabes que si estoy con Takeshi, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – se colgó del brazo del pelinegro – Ya mejor vámonos que mi amado prometido debe estar muriendo de frío.

Giorgio lanzó un profundo suspiro, antes de emprender el camino de regreso a la limosina Mercedes Benz negro que los llevaría a la morada de los Armani. Yamamoto apretó la mano de la chica y caminó a su lado. Cualquiera que los viera juntos de aquella manera, con aquella pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, no dudaría de que se trataba de una hermosa y joven pareja comprometida. Ya dentro del auto, Nina se recostó en el hombro de Yamamoto y pronto se quedó dormida. Giorgio miró por el retrovisor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro de la _Armani Decimo._

– Se la pasó contando los días para su llegada a Alemania, joven Takeshi – dijo – No imagina lo entusiasmada que estaba – Takeshi sonrió tenuemente y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la chica – Aunque…

– ¿Aunque? – el guardaespaldas negó con la cabeza.

– Dejemos que sea ella quien se lo cuente.

_Now I'm a prisoner of war_

Yamamoto decidió que lo mejor era no hacer más preguntas y simplemente se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad. Le gustaba Munich. Sus ojos brillaron cuando el auto pasó cerca del imponente Allianz Arena, sede de uno de los equipos de fútbol más populares de Alemania y del continente europeo, el Bayern Múnich. Se preguntó si habría algún estado de baseball así de imponente en la ciudad. Sus ojos volvieron al rostro sereno de su prometida, pero, a pesar de lo hermosa que era, no podía verla como algo más que una buena amiga. Porque ya alguien se había robado su corazón.

**.**

**.**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Takeshi se diera cuenta de que un grupo de automóviles negros de la casa alemana Mercedes Benz habían rodeado la limosina donde iban Nina y él. Supuso que la extrema seguridad se debía a que aquel vehículo transportaba a la valiosa heredera y ahora jefa de la familia Armani. Y, con el antiguo líder lejos, proteger a Nina era lo más importante para la supervivencia de la familia. Viendo toda aquella seguridad, Yamamoto iba viendo más claramente el panorama que le deparaba aquella misión. Porque nada era lo que parecía.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron a una propiedad bastante amplia, cercada por portones metálicos, protegidos con alambres de púas. Había cámaras por todas partes y también contaba con la protección natural de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el complejo. La limosina se detuvo, mientras el resto de los autos se separaban y comenzaban a rodear la propiedad. Luego de un momento, los portones se abrieron de par en par y el vehículo avanzó. Momentos después, Giorgio abrió la puerta del vehículo. Takeshi salió primero y le ofreció una mano a Nina para ayudarla a salir.

Nina no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, al hallarse nuevamente en aquella casa de campo, donde había pasado con su madre en sus últimos días. Yamamoto por su parte contempló, algo sorprendido, la fachada clásica alemana de aquella casa. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros flanqueaban la entrada. Nina tomó a su prometido de la mano y abrió las puertas. El ama de llaves, una mujer mayor, pero de figura elegante los saludó.

– Buenas noches, señorita Nina, joven Takeshi.

– Ada, lleva un poco de té japonés a mi despacho, después de eso, no quiero ser molestada, por favor – dijo – Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con mi prometido.

El ama de llaves asintió y entró en la cocina, dispuesta a cumplir con el encargo.

Nina condujo al Vongola por unas elegantes escaleras. Torció a la derecha y, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, abrió la cerradura de un par de puertas de madera, pintadas de color blanco. Se trataba de un despacho sencillo, pero elegante. En el centro yacía un amplio escritorio de madera oscura, a juego con los libreros. Una amplia silla detrás de escritorio y otro par de sillas igualmente cómodas enfrente. También había un amplio sofá de color blanco y una mesa para café delante de él.

La chica se dejó caer en el sofá y Takeshi la imitó. Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él y dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro. Tanta tensión la estaba matando. Era demasiado. Su padre le había dejado demasiadas responsabilidades y ella no estaba segura de poder con todo. Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Yamamoto había acabado metido en aquella misión. El muchacho se fijó en el gesto contrariado que exhibía el rostro de su prometida y se preguntó qué tanto sabría ella de la misteriosa familia alemana que estaba proporcionándoles las Cajas Armas.

Pero, antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar algo, Ada apareció cargando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas, además de algunos bocadillos dulces. La mujer se retiró haciendo una reverencia. Nina se apresuró a servir el té y le ofreció una taza a Takeshi. Ambos bebieron. Nina volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar y se volvió para enfrentar a su prometido.

– Es terrible, ¿cierto? – dijo de pronto – Eso de pertenecer a la mafia.

– Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse – comentó el Guardián de la Lluvia – No todo es tan malo como parece, porque, si las cosas se salen de control, siempre tendrás a tus aliados para apoyarte.

– ¿Aliados? Todos temen a la familia Armani – replicó ella, abatida – Todas las familias menores temen que las sometamos a la fuerza. Han atentado contra mi vida más veces de las que puedas imaginarte, sólo por haber heredado la sangre Armani. Es demasiado para mí. No quiero ver morir a las personas que siempre han cuidado de mí, ¡no es justo!

Takeshi abrazó a la mujer, que comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho. Sus manos se aferraron al saco del pelinegro, mientras dejaba salir todo aquello que mantenía su mente atribulada. Yamamoto no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Nina dejó de llorar, pero él estuvo allí, a su lado, todo ese tiempo. De alguna forma se sentía bien tener el cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Era como si cuidara de una hermana menor.

– Tú también lo sabes, ¿cierto? – dijo Nina, separándose de Takeshi y limpiándose los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la manga – Que lo nuestro no es más que una farsa. Tsunayoshi-kun ha compartido toda la información referente a esta misión contigo, ¿verdad? – el chico asintió – ¿Lo sabes todo?

– Sé todo lo que estaba en el pergamino que le fue entregado a mi jefe – respondió – Todos los detalles, desde el día en que tú y yo nos conocimos, hasta el objetivo de la misión y los que serán nuestros siguientes movimientos, mañana por la noche.

_I don't know what I'm fighting for_

– Nuestros servicios de inteligencia han estado trabajando en conjunto para asegurar el éxito de esta misión – Nina tomó un nuevo sorbo de té – Sin embargo, con esos sujetos, nada es seguro. Nada nos garantiza que no sepan quién eres realmente, o nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Takeshi, ¿sabes la verdad detrás de la partida de mi padre?

– Lo único que sé sobre él es que partió en un viaje alrededor del mundo, esperando que le llegue la muerte.

– Es lo que pensé – tomó las manos de su prometido entre las suyas – Escucha Takeshi, porque esto es sumamente importante. Esta es información que ni siquiera el jefe Vongola conoce – Takeshi parpadeó, confundido.

_You tore me from my simple life_

_To die here naked_

– ¿Quieres decir que el informe que llegó a Japón estaba incompleto? – Nina asintió con la cabeza.

– Eso es porque lo que te voy a decir es algo que descubrimos hace poco y nos costó la vida de diez hombres – el pelinegro pudo percibir el dolor en la voz de Nina – Takeshi, te contaré la verdad detrás de la desaparición de mi padre, el _Armani Nono._

**.**

**.**

_**Japón.**_

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Las cobijas habían ido a parar al suelo, lo mismo que las almohadas, que le hacían compañía al traje negro y la camisa roja que había vestido el día anterior. Su habitación estaba tan desordenada que parecía más pequeña de lo que en verdad era. Pero no tenía el valor para volver a su apartamento. Aquel lugar que compartió con él. Porque le dolía. Mucho. Le dolía recordar que fue en aquel lugar donde lo traicionó, donde rompió su corazón. Por eso había decidido quedarse en la mansión Vongola, hasta que las cosas se solucionaran. Si es que se solucionaban algún día.

– La verdad es que no sé cómo planeo arreglar todo esto, si no soy capaz siquiera de hablarle.

_That was so cold_

_Cold _

Gokudera bufó, molesto y se encaminó al baño para asearse. Las palabras de Kyoko aún estaban frescas en su memoria y no podía evitar tener miedo. _Si logra regresar de Alemania, _había dicho ella. ¿Por qué condicional? ¿Acaso no confiaba en Yamamoto? Estaba seguro que sí, después de todo, Yamamoto se había convertido, sin exagerar, en el mejor Hitman de la familia.

– Tienes que regresar, idiota.

Gokudera se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos agarrotados. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento por alivianar la pesada carga que sentía sobre sus hombros, que nada tenía que ver con ser la Mano Derecha del Décimo. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran su piel. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar las caricias de Yamamoto. Maldición, cómo lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan idiota y arruinarlo todo?

Golpeó la superficie del agua con los puños apretados y decidió salir, maldiciéndose por recordar a Yamamoto con cada simple acción. Enredó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras iba de aquí hacia allá, buscando un par de pantalones, una camisa limpia. Terminó de secarse el cabello con una toalla y salió de la mansión, buscando despejarse.

Se perdió entre los amplios jardines que Kyoko cuidaba con ahínco. Pronto se dejó caer sobre el pasto, recostando su espalda contra un árbol. La mañana estaba algo fría, pero no le importó.

– ¿Qué estará haciendo?

– Seguramente tomando té. Nina-san es amante del té japonés – un sobresaltado Gokudera se volteó para mirar a su jefe, de pie, con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

– _Juudaime, _¿qué hace despierto tan temprano?

– Pues no podía dormir. Y veo que tú tampoco. ¿Estás preocupado por Yamamoto? – Gokudera agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza – Podrías ser un poco más sincero con tus sentimientos, Gokudera-kun – lo dijo más como consejo que como reproche. El peli plateado sabía que su jefe tenía razón – Sin embargo, tienes razón al estar preocupado. Yo también lo estoy.

_Just like the lies that you told_

_Cold_

– Disculpe que pregunte esto, _Juudaime, _pero, ¿hay algo que no me está diciendo? –Tsuna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Parece que todos piensan que Yamamoto fallará esta misión.

– Las probabilidades de que los nuestros regresen con vida son realmente bajas – contestó, pesimista – Además, ellos no son los únicos que corren peligro. La Jefa de la Familia Armani también está en la mira.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó, confundido – Pero, pensé que la Décima era quien… – Tsuna negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué significa esto, _Juudaime_?

_Nothing but ice in your soul_

_Cold_

– Gokudera-kun, como mi mano derecha, tienes derecho a saber el verdadero propósito de esta misión.

**.**

**.**

_**Múnich.**_

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, Nina había comenzado a relatarle a Yamamoto aquel secreto que la estaba atormentando:

– Como ya debes saber, la familia Armani comenzó como un pequeño taller de costura que se especializaba en ropa para varones. Pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que esto no era suficiente para sobrevivir en un país donde la Mafia era noticia de todos los días. Nuestros antepasados comenzaron a buscar alianzas para favorecer el comercio y el estatus social. El _Primo _y sus siete hermanos dividían su tiempo entre el negocio familiar y las actividades oscuras de la Mafia.

_The side of you nobody knows_

_Cold_

"Por supuesto que no faltaron los asesinatos, las drogas, la prostitución. Nuestra familia carga con pecados que no te puedes imaginar, como toda familia mafiosa, en cualquier parte del mundo. Con el pasar de tiempo, hemos absorbido a familias menores, hasta que los Armani se ganaron un nombre en el mundo de la Mafia. Bajo la imagen del imperio de la moda Armani, mis antecesores pudieron continuar con sus actividades clandestinas.

Pero el aplastar a los débiles para llegar hasta la cima nos ganó muchos enemigos. La primera familia que se resistió a fusionarse con los Armani fueron los Versace. Los diferentes jefes de la familia Armani mantuvieron constantes luchas con los Versace, buscando el poder. Buscando deshacerse los unos de los otros. Mi abuelo logró hacerlos retroceder y, durante mucho tiempo, desaparecieron. Se mantuvieron ocultos en las sombras. Hasta el día en que mi padre asumió el cargo como el _Nono_.

La familia Versace le tendió una emboscada y lo despojaron de todo. Mataron a mi madre, enfrente de mis ojos, pero a mí me mantuvieron con vida para poder utilizarme para su beneficio. Desde las sombras, los asesinos de Versace comenzaron a deshacerse de los hombres que consideraban como amenazas. Luego de cometer un crimen, presentaban a mi padre como el perpetrador de todo. Lo gente comenzó a temernos.

Pronto los altos mandos de Versace obligaron a mi padre a dejar el cargo y nombrarme _Decimo. _Luego, le dijeron que debía mantenerse lejos. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de un ex-líder de la mafia, retirado, que quería pasar los últimos días de su vida recorriendo el mundo? Nadie, por supuesto. Y esa fue la excusa perfecta para – Nina apretó los puños, mientras la lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus azulinos ojos – para…"

– Nina… no me digas que… ¡No puede ser! – Yamamoto abrazó a Nina con fuerza, al tiempo que, sin poder resistirlo más, la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo – Nina, vengaré a tu padre, te lo prometo.

– Takeshi, has cambiado – dijo ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de un confundido japonés – Lo sé todo sobre ti – añadió ella, antes de que preguntara – Mi padre alguna vez fue gran amigo del _Vongola Nono. _El señor Timoteo siempre nos hablaba mucho sobre los guardianes de su sucesor, el _Vongola Decimo. _Y luego me dediqué a investigar por mi cuenta. Incluso sé cuál es el motivo por el que tu mirada ha cambiado.

– Soy el mismo de siempre – respondió – He madurado, es todo. Comprendí que esto no es un juego y que sólo siendo serio puedo sobrevivir y proteger a quienes me importan.

– Por favor, no te engañes a ti mismo, Takeshi – Nina se separó de Yamamoto y sujetó sus manos con las suyas. El japonés sólo desvió la mirada – Comprendo que no quieras hablar de eso. Yo… lo siento.

– No tienes por qué disculparte.

– Sea como sea, si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre eso, aquí tienes a tu prometida – le guiñó un ojo y él esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Y, hablando de eso, creo que es mejor que continúe. Tienes que estar al tanto de todo. El líder de Versace, que es el hombre con el cual nos encontraremos mañana en la noche, asesinó a mi padre y luego nos obligó a decir a todo aquel que preguntara que mi padre estaba de viaje por el mundo, habiendo dejado a la familia en "buenas manos".

_And everyone loves you_

– Un momento, hay algo que no comprendo. Dices que el líder de Versace asesinó a tu padre, ¿hace cuánto sucedió?

– Hace seis meses, cuando asumí oficialmente el cargo de Líder – los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron, por la sorpresa.

– Pero… ¿cómo…? Hemos visto al_ Armani Nono_ en la televisión…

– La familia Versace está muy adelantada en cuanto a la tecnología de las Cajas Armas. Han encontrado una aterradora forma de utilizar las llamas de sus anillos para manipular los cadáveres – el japonés no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía una locura – Claro que para eso se necesita una persona que domine cinco tipos de llamas de última voluntad, pero cuya llama dominante sea la del Sol.

– El efecto "activación" de las llamas del Sol…

– Exactamente. Sin embargo, aún no sabemos cómo lograron tal cosa. Es algo fuera de este mundo – el chico asintió con la cabeza – El hombre con el cual nos reuniremos para firmar un acuerdo y obtener esta tecnología aún es un misterio para nosotros. Es más, nadie más que sus guardianes lo han visto en persona. Lo único que sabemos es que se hace llamar _Herr Schmitz, _el _Káiser _de Baviera.

"Se supone que en esa reunión él se presentaría como mi prometido, ya que tiempo atrás acordamos que, si al momento de llegar este día, yo no me había enamorado, entonces él se convertiría en mi esposo. Por supuesto que, al presentarte a ti como mi prometido, él querrá cometer el mismo pecado".

– Me matará para poder manipularme y mantenerte vigilada a ti – Nina asintió.

– ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? Sé que los Vongola anunciaron que esta misión consistía en forjar una alianza con nosotros por medio del matrimonio, de modo que ningún tipo de información crucial se filtrara. Créeme que nada nos gustaría más que forjar una verdadera alianza con los Vongola, pero yo no soy más que la carta de presentación de los Armani. Es el _Káiser_ quien verdaderamente maneja los hilos en mi familia. Yo estoy a salvo porque aún me necesita, aún cuando no me cabe la menor duda de que él sabe que yo estoy enterada de todo, es por eso que sigo con vida – el japonés la miró, confundido – ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de la forma en que manipula a sus "muñecos"?

Una mirada de profunda sorpresa surcó el rostro de Takeshi, dándole paso a un gesto de indignación, al caer en la cuenta de hacia dónde iba aquella conversación. Le costaba creer que un ser humano hubiera llegado a tanto, al tiempo que le asombraba de sobremanera que tal tecnología se estuviera produciendo de forma clandestina en el país más próspero de Europa Occidental. Y, antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Nina habló de nuevo:

– Voy a prestarle mi poder como él desea, para poder destruirlo con la misma tecnología que él desarrolló.

_Too Young, too inocent to know_

– Nina… tú… ¿Vas a… sacrificarte? – ella asintió con la cabeza – ¡No puedo permitirlo! No puedo dejarte morir – ella rió.

_How far you master plan would go?_

– No deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo, no soy tu verdadera prometida, Takeshi – el aludido frunció el ceño – No soy la persona que ocupa tus pensamientos, no soy la persona por la cual debas arriesgar tu vida – extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico – Sé que dejaste a esa persona especial en Japón, es por eso que debes regresar con bien. Y yo, personalmente, me encargaré de ello.

– Deja de decir tonterías, Nina – apretó el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, intentando que ella no se percatara de su melancólica mirada, aquella mirada que había ocultado, desde aquel día, tras su fachada de frialdad – Tú no vas a morir. Yo no lo permitiré – ella intentó incorporarse, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza, sin lastimarla – Es cierto que la persona más importante para mí se encuentra en Japón, pero las cosas entre nosotros… bueno, sólo digamos que no acabaron de la mejor manera. Después de todo lo que sucedió, decidí que lo mejor era no mirar atrás. Por él. Por mí. ¿Sabes? Es posible que yo fuera capaz de perdonarlo, pero él no será capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo, además, vine a Múnich sabiendo que esta podría ser mi última misión al servicio de la Familia Vongola y pienso cumplirla a la perfección. No para enaltecer mi nombre, sino para honrar a mi Jefe, que ante todo es mi amigo y me permitió conocerlo a él.

– Takeshi…

– Nina, sé que yo no soy la persona que amas. Porque esa persona se encuentra en manos del _Káiser. _Por eso, escucha con atención, – se separó finalmente de ella y la sujetó por los hombros – aún si tengo que perder la vida, completaré esta misión y te ayudaré a reunirte con él.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – balbuceó, sorprendida.

– No eres la única que ha hecho su tarea – le guiñó un ojo – Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

– ¡Deja que te lleve a tu habitación! – exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando la mano del muchacho. Takeshi sonrió y se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos de la vivienda.

Y, sin importar lo que ella dijera, él cumpliría su palabra. A cualquier costo. Porque la quería. Mucho. La quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Y por eso, ansiaba darle la felicidad que, muy probablemente, él no podría tener.

_You crucify the name of God_

_Is nothing sacred_

**.**

**.**

No podía quedarse quieta. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus muslos. Sus zapatos de tacón alto no dejaban de hacer ruido. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de _Fur Elise, _del maestro _Beethoven_, mientras su estilista batallaba contra los rizos de la rebelde cabellera de Nina.

Un par de minutos después, su largo cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente rizado. Se miró en el amplio espejo. Y sonrió. Aquel vestido le sentaba de maravilla. De color aguamarina, largo, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, añadido al pronunciado escote con forma de V, tanto al frente como en la espalda. Como complemento, unas recatadas joyas de plata y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus maravillosos ojos azules.

Poco tiempo después, Nina se reunió en la sala con su prometido. Takeshi vestía un elegante traje negro Armani, impecablemente planchado. La camisa era del mismo color que el vestido de Nina. Y, a pesar de verse tan elegante, su cabello rebelde y sus enormes ojos castaños le daban una apariencia juguetona. La chica lo examinó sin pudor, haciéndolo reír y sonrojarse ligeramente.

La limosina ya los esperaba afuera. Giorgio condujo durante, aproximadamente, treinta minutos, hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Entre los frondosos árboles, se extendía una gigantesca propiedad. Coronada con una mansión de arquitectura germana contemporánea, la propiedad estaba iluminada por tenues luces. Unos enormes portones negros, de metal, flanqueaban la entrada. Se identificaron y condujeron por unos cinco minutos hasta la entrada.

Takeshi bajó primero del vehículo para ayudarle a Nina a salir. Luego le ofreció su brazo. La entrada de la mansión estaba flanqueada por seis hombres vestidos de traje blanco, camisa blanca y corbatas de diferente color cada uno. Tres a la derecha. Tres a la izquierda. Las inmensas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un hombre más o menos de la misma edad que Yamamoto. Tenía el cabello naranja, largo hasta los hombros y los ojos de color verde.

– _Gute Nacht _– dijo – Mi encantadora Nina. Hemos hablado ya varias veces, pero me parece que es la primera vez que nos vemos – miró a Yamamoto – Usted debe ser el caballero del que tanto hemos escuchado, un placer – el japonés permaneció serio – Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es _Stolz _Schmidt.

– Takeshi Yamamoto – respondió el japonés, estrechando la mano de Stolz. Por suerte había recordado que los occidentales solían referirse a los demás llamándolos por su nombre primero.

– Entremos, por favor, nuestros invitados estarán ansiosos por conocerlos.

Hizo una leve reverencia y dio un paso hacia atrás. La pareja subió las escaleras de marfil, no sin antes mirarse mutuamente. Estaban a punto de entrar a "la boca del lobo". Nina apretó suavemente el antebrazo de Takeshi, antes de desfilar junto a él por la alfombra roja. El salón estaba ya repleto de gente vestida de forma elegante. Los meseros cargaban bandejas con copas de vino y champán. Unas largas mesas estaban repletas de bocadillos y la orquesta de cámara interpretaba piezas del maestro _Ludwig Van Beethoven._ Nina pronto se percató de que incluso estaban allí algunos miembros influyentes del gobierno alemán e italiano.

Stolz comenzó a presentarlos con todas las "personalidades importantes". Nina y Takeshi saludaban y sonreían, casi mecánicamente. Bebieron una copa de vino junto al Ministro de Seguridad italiano, antes de seguir a Stolz a la mesa principal, donde los otros seis sujetos que los habían recibido se encontraban.

– ¿Qué sería de una familia mafiosa sin sus guardianes? – habló Stolz – Y ya que pronto nos convertiremos en verdaderos aliados, les presentaré a los Guardianes de la Familia Versace. El Guardián de la Tormenta, _Grimm. _

Grimm era un sujeto alto y delgado, de cabello rojo intenso, sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos verde esmeralda y su ceño fruncido hacían que Yamamoto, sin poder evitarlo, pensara en el Guardián de la Tormenta de su propia familia.

_Damn you're so cold_

_Cold_

– El Guardián de la Lluvia, _Lust._

Lust tenía el cabello negro azulado y unos brillantes ojos negros. Su corbata estaba desarreglada y tenía en gesto desenfadado en el rostro.

– _Beneiden, _Guardián del Sol.

Beneiden era rubio, de cabello rizado y ojos color miel. Sus ojos contemplaban, recelosos, el enorme anillo de diamantes que Nina lucía en su dedo.

– _Gier_, el Guardián del Rayo.

Gier parecía ser el más joven de todos. Tenía el cabello de color aguamarina, corto y bastante rebelde. Sus ojos azules, de aspecto inocente, miraban con atención a la pareja, mientras jugueteaban con un tenedor entre sus dedos.

– El Guardián de la Nube, _Völlerei_.

Völlerei tenía el cabello de color púrpura, peinado en una larga trenza. Sus ojos negros ni siquiera se dignaron mirar a las personas a las cuales estaban siendo presentados. Como si no existieran. Y es que poco le importaba. Su saco estaba abierto, por lo que Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que, sujetos a su pecho, sobresalían unos _Sai_. Detalle que le pareció curioso.

_Just like the lies to that told_

_Cold_

– _Faulheit, _Guardián de la Niebla.

Faulheit era un hombre de cabello color índigo y ojos rojizos. Su codo apoyado sobre la mesa sostenía su rostro. Un bostezo se le escapó, mientras sus ojos se posaban en Nina, primero, y luego en su prometido.

– Entonces, hemos de suponer que usted es el portador de la Llama del Cielo, señor _Stolz_ – el aludido sonrió ante el comentario de Takeshi.

– En efecto. ¿Sabe que nos inspiramos en la poderosa Familia Vongola? – el otro permaneció en silencio – Siempre los hemos admirado. ¿Y quién no admiraría a la familia mafiosa más poderosa de la historia? Ellos, con sus nobles ideales, han encarnado la idea de la verdadera mafia. Pero, usted sabrá eso mejor que yo, joven Guardián.

Takeshi se sorprendió, pero intentó por todos los medios que su sorpresa no se notara. No podía creer que aquel sujeto supiera quién era él. Eso no estaba nada bien, pero no le quedaba más que actuar con naturalidad y seguir con la conversación.

_Nothing but ice in your soul_

_Cold_

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban, Nina se vio rodeada por un grupo de mujeres chismosas – según la misma Jefa de Armani – que no paraban de preguntar por el anillo, el vestido de novia, la fecha de la ceremonia. En fin, todo aquello relacionado con la boda de la hermosa Jefa de la Familia Armani y su "misterioso" prometido de origen japonés.

– Así que… – Stolz se colocó justo al lado de Takeshi, para poder decirle, en voz muy baja – ¿La familia Vongola se ha interesado por las innovaciones de mi humilde familia?

– He escuchado rumores que pintan la tecnología de Cajas Arma alemana como una verdadera maravilla – comentó el japonés – Supongo que tendré que ver qué tan ciertos son esos rumores, antes de dar una opinión.

– Oh pero por supuesto que sí – dijo el Versace, con una sonrisa – Verá que no se arrepentirá y pronto usted mismo podrá darse cuenta de por qué aliarse con nosotros es la mejor opción para cualquiera – le colocó una mano en el hombro y volvió a hablar en tono normal – Ahora, disfrute la fiesta, por favor, mientras termino los "preparativos".

Y, dicho esto, le hizo una seña a Grimm para que lo siguiera. Ambos desaparecieron.

_The side of you nobody knows_

_Cold_

– Encantadoras damas – dijo Takeshi, al notar el rostro agobiado de Nina, que era acosada por las demás mujeres – Si me permiten, me gustaría compartir un primer baile con mi bella prometida – las mujeres suspiraron ante la encantadora mirada que el japonés les dedicó y se dispersaron velozmente.

– Gracias por eso – suspiró Nina. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile cuando un hermoso vals comenzaba a sonar.

_And everyone loves you_

– No soy muy bueno en esto, así que tendrás que guiarme. Por cierto…

– Lo sé, lo escuché, pero no digas nada.

– Soy en verdad torpe para el baile.

– Tú sólo confía y déjate llevar – así lo hizo y pronto la multitud se había congregaba a su alrededor, cautivada con su forma de bailar – Por cierto, Takeshi, estoy preocupada – el chico miró a su alrededor – Creo que él sospecha que tu fam…

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices – la interrumpió. Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Comenzaba a tener miedo, a pesar de que siempre se dijo a sí misma que no le temía a la muerte – Además, tú no morirás.

– Takeshi, no empieces con lo mismo – replicó – Te lo dije, no saldré de aquí si no es contigo.

De repente, la música se detuvo y las luces se atenuaron. El telón del segundo escenario se abrió y Stolz apareció, sosteniendo una caja de color negro con ornamentos de oro. Letras en latín que Nina apenas lograba distinguir, pero no leer del todo. Un sonido seco les indicó que todas las salidas de la mansión acababan de ser cerradas. En cada puerta, estaban apostados un par de sujetos fornidos, vestidos de traje. Nina se aferró al brazo de Yamamoto.

_So cold_

_Cold_

– ¡Damas y caballeros! – exclamó Stolz – Les doy infinitas gracias por reunirse aquí con nosotros, para presenciar el ascenso de la Familia Versace. ¡Esta, señores, es la clave de nuestra supremacía! – levantó la pequeña caja negra sobre su cabeza – Y es que la fuerza no lo es todo. Porque, ¿qué sería del ser humano sin inteligencia? ¿Sin la capacidad de crear? Sí, muchos fueron los fallos, muchos los sacrificios, pero, finalmente, puedo decir que, nosotros, los Schmidt, reunidos ahora bajo el nombre de familia de mi padre, Versace, hemos sido capaz de crear ¡el arma definitiva!

_Just like the lies that you told_

_Cold_

Durante dos minutos, la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. Luego, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Stolz sonrió. Su "dramático" discurso estaba teniendo el efecto deseado. Y, si simples palabras habían logrado aquel resultado, ¿qué pasaría cuando les presentara las "nuevas armas" que había obtenido?

– ¡Contemplen, la Caja Resurrección! Y, ¡sus resultados!

_Nothing but ice in your soul_

_Cold_

Una densa neblina inundó la sala. Takeshi sujetó firmemente la mano de Nina y agudizó sus sentidos. Escuchó pasos, vio sombras que se acercaban a ellos. Abrazó a la chica para servirle de escudo, pero tuvo que separarse en cuanto la niebla se disipó y los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de a quiénes pertenecían aquellas sombras. Nina comenzó a temblar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Yamamoto sintió que su quijada golpearía el suelo.

_The side of you nobody knows_

– Ahora, amigos míos, les daré una muestra del poder de la Caja Resurrección acabando con los traidores, Nina Armani,la _Armani Decimo_, Takeshi Yamamoto, Guardián de la Lluvia de la Familia Vongola y despiadado _Mörder_.

_Cold_

_Maldita sea._

**.**

**.**

_Ahora sí, un poco más de acción. La misión de Yamamoto se pone en marcha, pero no pinta nada bien para él ni para Nina. _

_Como nota aclaratoria, los nombres de los guardianes de la familia Versace corresponden a los siete pecados capitales, en alemán. Además, creo que ya lo saben, pero Armani y Versace son dos casas de moda italianas._


	5. Quinto: Un altro angelo caduto

_Ando corta de tiempo, pero dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Agradecimientos especiales a Raen-Abyss, kana12 y Moop por sus reviews, de verdad que me motivan para continuar escribiendo esta historia. ¡Mil gracias!_

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Another Angel Down – Avantasia _

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales._

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Autor_

**.**

**Quinto**

**« Un altro angelo caduto »**

**.**

**.**

_**Japón. Sala de comunicaciones de la Mansión Vongola.**_

Tsuna entró prácticamente corriendo a la sala. Con el rostro surcado por la preocupación y la respiración agitada. Y Kyoko, expectante, que había seguido a su marido, buscaba entender lo que sucedía. De camino a la sala de comunicaciones, el castaño se había tropezado con Hayato y Chrome, pero sólo había murmurado un "lo siento", sin siquiera mirarlos, y continuó corriendo.

Giannini se volteó. No dijo nada, simplemente señaló hacia la pantalla central. Los ojos del _Decimo _casi se salen de sus órbitas.

– No puede ser…

– Lussuria-san, de Varia, está enviando esta transmisión en vivo desde Múnich – comentó el ingeniero, con voz temblorosa.

– Tsu-kun, ¿qué…?

Kyoko volteó sus ojos hacia la pantalla. Se quedó tan sorprendida como su marido. Tsuna la sujetó de la mano, haciendo una leve presión en esta. El Capo se mordió el labio inferior se dirigió a Spanner:

– ¿Cuál es la posición de los Varia?

– Se encuentran apostados en los alrededores de la mansión, – respondió Spanner – tal y como se les ordenó. Sin embargo, no tardarán en localizarlos – Tsuna dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro – No me explico cómo es que lo sabían.

– ¡_Juudaime_! – las puertas de la sala volvieron a abrirse, dejando ver a un preocupado Guardián de la Tormenta – ¿Qué está…? – sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa al haberse posado en la perturbadora imagen en la pantalla de vigilancia – ¿… pasando…?

El peli plateado sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo. Apretó los puños hasta hacer sangrar las palmas de sus manos. No podía estar pasando. Simplemente, no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser un sueño. No, más bien, una pesadilla. Apartó a Kyoko de un empujón y sujetó a Tsuna del cuello de la camisa. Con ojos desorbitados, le suplicó:

– ¡Tiene que dejarme ir, _Juudaime_!

_I am the master of the game_

_That's made a fool of you_

El Décimo Capo negó con la cabeza. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Porque, después de todo, aunque le doliera en el alma, no podía romper aquella promesa. Además, para cuando su Mano Derecha llegara al país teutón, todo habría acabado ya. Para bien o para mal.

– Spanner, comunícame con Dino.

**.**

**.**

_**Múnich, Alemania. Mansión Versace.**_

Yamamoto sintió que se encontraba dentro de un mal sueño. Porque, ¿quién podría imaginar que las cosas terminarían siendo de esa manera? ¿Acaso era posible tener tal tecnología? Bueno, la verdad es que ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera correcto llamar a eso "tecnología". Más bien, parecía alguna especie de "poder divino". Resurrección. Siempre le había parecido una idea de lo más absurda. Pero ahora que se enfrentaba a ese raro fenómeno, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, más por la sorpresa que por el miedo.

Nina por su parte estaba demasiado impactada como para ponerse a pensar en el "cómo". Sólo se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Los humanos no deberían jugar con las vidas de esa manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué 'ella' también? ¿Por qué no podía al menos su madre descansar en paz?

_I'm watching from the highest tower_

– Takeshi, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? – Nina le daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, mientras agachaba la cabeza, en un intento por ocultar sus lágrimas.

– Nina, mírame – el japonés la sujetó de las muñecas. Ella obedeció, con rostro lloroso – Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Pero este no es el momento para lamentarse.

_You've got the aura to enchant them and a symphony_

Nina miró a su alrededor. Estaban completamente rodeados. Todas las ventanas y posibles salidas se encontraban bloqueadas por hombres de la familia Versace. Estaban armados con cañones, rifles, pistolas e incluso espadas. Los guardianes de Stolz ya habían sacado sus Cajas Arma. La desventaja era clara y abrumadora. Porque sumado a eso, Stolz se había atrevido a resucitar a los antiguos Jefes Vongola. Y, por la reacción de Nina, supuso que las otras dos personas que no conocía eran…

– Padre… ¡Maldito Stolz! – gritó, furiosa – ¡Todo este tiempo has estado jugando con él! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente.

El nombre del padre de Nina era Fabio Armani, el noveno Jefe de la Familia Armani. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado. Cabello blanco y rostro surcado por arrugas. Sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su hija. Era conocido mundialmente por ser un popular diseñador de modas. Fabio, manipulado por el líder de Versace, iba armado con un florete.

– Esa no es la manera en la que debe hablar una dama, Nina – habló Stolz – Así no es como Fabio y Charlotte te han educado.

_I have got the power_

– ¡Bastardo! ¡¿También tenías que hacer sufrir a mi madre?! ¡Te odio! – la chica iba a arrojarse sobre el líder de Versace, pero Yamamoto la agarró por la muñeca – ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Este no es momento para tus berrinches! – exclamó el japonés, que recientemente perdía la paciencia con relativa facilidad – Nina, date cuenta de la situación en la que estamos, no desperdicies tu vida de esa manera – su expresión se suavizó y Nina se sonrojó.

– Takeshi… yo… lo siento…

– Me alegra que encontraras alguien a quien amar – habló la mujer que estaba junto a Fabio. Se trataba de la madre de Nina, Charlotte. Ella era una mujer de cabello rojizo, como el de su hija, y brillantes ojos verdes.

– Es una lástima que vayan a morir juntos en este lugar – dijo Grimm de forma siniestra.

El guardián de la Tormenta chasqueó los dedos y una docena de hombres, vestidos de negro, cargando espadas europeas, se abalanzaron sobre Yamamoto y Nina.

_You better taste: they call it life, my special area_

Takeshi maldijo por lo bajo y, tomando a Nina en sus brazos, comenzó a esquivar los sablazos. Nina estaba tan impactada que ella por sí misma no habría sido capaz de evadir un solo ataque. La italiana simplemente se aferró al cuello del moreno y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Yamamoto estaba limitado a atacar utilizando sus piernas. Bendijo las clases de karate que había tomado en la primaria. Pronto había derrotado al primer batallón, pero un segundo grupo de hombres, liderados por Lust, comenzó a atacar.

El guardián de la Lluvia de los Versace se unió al ataque y liberó su arma. La silueta del guerrero que protegía a Lust. Takeshi lo reconoció al instante. Ese _kabuto _era inconfundible. El cuerpo de Lust comenzó entonces a "absorber" aquella silueta espectral. Yamamoto parpadeó. Lust había desaparecido. Y, en el fragmento de segundo que tardó el parpadeo, ya el otro se había abalanzado sobre ellos. El japonés giró, interponiendo su cuerpo para proteger a Nina. Con un rápido movimiento, Takeshi logró terminar sólo con un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Yamamoto.

– Caja Alma – dijo Lust – Es otro de los grandes logros de nuestra familia. Podemos utilizar este tipo de cajas para comunicarnos con los espíritus de grandes guerreros del pasado y apropiarnos de sus poderes. Tengo que decir que las habilidades del _Dokuganryu_ son formidables. Pero tú eres bastante bueno para escapar – Yamamoto frunció el ceño – Sé que también eres un espadachín. Hagamos un trato. Deja a esa mujer y te daré una espada. Entonces, podremos tener un verdadero combate.

_I'm breeding winners over there_

– Puedo vencerte sin necesidad de soltar a Nina – aquello había sonado bastante arrogante. Y Yamamoto lo sabía, con sus brazos ocupados y sin una espada, estaba indefenso ante el poder que Lust había usurpado de Date Masamune – No puedo creer que sean capaces de profanar la memoria de los héroes de mi país de esta manera. ¡Imperdonable!

Sujetó a Nina con un brazo para poder propinarle un puñetazo a Lust. El hombre lo esquivó con facilidad y le lanzó una estocada que apenas pudo evitar. Pero Yamamoto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Luego tuvo que rodar para evitar otro corte que venía desde la derecha.

– No creas que Lust es el único que puede utilizar la Caja Alma – dijo Grimm.

Cinco cajas más fueron abiertas, mientras Yamamoto se incorporaba, aun sosteniendo a la italiana en sus brazos. Grimm representaba a _Sanada Yukimura_, Gier a _Mori Motonari_, Völlerei a _Chosokabe Motochika_, Beneiden a _Tokugawa Ieyasu_ y Faulheit a _Oda Nobunaga_.

– Estás perdido, Takeshi Yamamoto – dijo Stolz – Ni siquiera el mejor espadachín en toda la historia de la familia Vongola podría derrotar a estos hombres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – el moreno gruñó – Este es el motivo por el cual tu querido jefe te encomendó esta misión. ¿Sabías que él ya estaba enterado de todo esto? – Yamamoto parpadeó, confundido – Así es. Esta misión, originalmente, iba a serle encomendada a su Mano Derecha, pero al darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones, también se dio cuenta de que tú eras quien estaba más capacitado para llevarla a cabo. Es una lástima que el _Decimo _cometiera un pequeño error en sus cálculos. Pero bueno, nadie puede culparlo, pues nosotros, la familia Versace, somos los primeros en hacer un milagro como este.

– ¿Milagro? ¡Esto es una aberración! – gritó Takeshi – Jugar así con la vida de las personas…

_Ain't it a sin to turn your back on what you're given?_

El moreno se levantó de golpe y, sorteando los ataques de los guardianes de Stolz, atacó a los subordinados más débiles. Finalmente obtuvo un arma.

Aunque el hecho de estar cargando a una inconsciente Nina lo había vuelto más lento, aun así logró derrotar a otros diez hombres sosteniendo una espada en su mano derecha y otra con la boca. La ira se reflejaba en sus ojos color miel. Había vuelto a ser el _Hitman _que había completado sus misiones en tiempo récord. El mejor espadachín en la historia de la familia Vongola.

Stolz se asombró no sólo con poder del espadachín, – que se había negado a utilizar su anillo Vongola para matar – sino también con su fuerza de voluntad. No muchos eran capaces de acabar con más de veinte hombres, sin su propia arma y enfrentar a seis guerreros legendarios encarnados. Pero Takeshi sabía que las posibilidades de salir con vida en esa ocasión eran casi nulas. Sólo esperaba darle suficiente tiempo a Dino y Squalo para completar su parte de la misión.

Los guardianes de Versace volvieron a rodearlo, esta vez, dispuestos a darle muerte.

– Esperen un momento – dijo Stolz, que no se había movido del escenario desde que la lucha empezó – Takeshi Yamamoto, deja la familia Vongola y únete a mí – el aludido frunció el ceño, ¿se había vuelto loco ese sujeto? – Eres un verdadero _Hitman, _pero a mi lado, serás capaz de convertirte en el mejor del mundo, un guerrero sin rival. Con la Caja Alma y la Caja Resurrección en tus manos, ya no habrá nadie que pueda detenerte.

– Debes estar bromeando – contestó. El japonés comenzó a reír, como si hubiera enloquecido. De las heridas comenzaba a brotar sangre, pero eso no parecía importarle – Sólo eres un maldito – las piernas comenzaron a fallarle – Jamás me uniría a ti. Prefiero morir antes que seguir a alguien como tú. ¡Solo tengo un _Boss_! ¡Y su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el _Vongola Decimo_!

– Qué lástima – Stolz suspiró – Pudimos lograr grandes cosas juntos. En fin, acábenlo y tráiganme a Nina Armani.

_It's time to take your share_

Los seis guardianes se acercaron por el frente, blandiendo sus _katanas_. El Vongola a duras penas podía defenderse. El cuerpo de Nina se volvía más y más pesado a medida que perdía sangre. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse. La espada que sostenía con su boca cayó pesadamente al suelo. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de mantener el filo de las armas lejos de Nina que no se fijó que estaba siendo atacado por detrás. Sintió algo caliente rozarle el hombro derecho. Se volvió y notó a los Armani abalanzándose sobre él. Estaba perdido.

_God left me for dead; I've been turning my head_

Pero justo en ese momento Nina abrió los ojos. Con gran agilidad se soltó del agarre de Takeshi y, apoyándose en su hombro, le propinó una patada a su madre, quien había disparado. Giró su cuerpo para alcanzar luego a su padre con una nueva patada y, dando un elegante giro, cayó de pie detrás del espadachín. El chico ladeó el rostro. Nina estaba en guardia. Un brillo desafiante había aparecido en sus ojos y ya parecía recuperada del shock.

– Tenías razón, ya fue suficiente de mis berrinches – le dijo – Lo siento, Takeshi, te lastimaste por mi culpa.

– ¿Esto? No te preocupes, no es nada – respondió – Tú parece que tienes unos movimientos bastante buenos.

– Escuela de gimnasia y clases de karate clandestinas – comentó – Como sea, vamos a ponernos serios. Tenemos que salir de esta – el chico asintió – Es matar o morir.

Takeshi sintió un extraño calor proveniente de su anillo Vongola. Rápidamente desvió la mirada. No lo usaría. No para matar. Si lo hacía, sentiría que estaba traicionando la memoria de Asari. Pelearía con su fuerza física. Nada más.

Nina encendió las llamas de su anillo de compromiso. Brillantes llamas del tipo Sol. Sus puños se recubrieron con estas. Ella comenzó a pelear de igual a igual con sus padres. Takeshi se sintió más tranquilo y decidió concentrarse en su lucha contra los guardianes Versace. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de la abrumadora diferencia entre sus poderes. No podría vencerlos sólo con esa espada. Porque no era la suya y no se sentía igual.

Un par de ataques de Lust despedazaron el arma que el japonés blandía. Sus agudos sentidos lo salvaron de perder la cabeza a manos de Völlerei. Pero algo le molestaba en la forma de pelear de los otros. Parecía como si…

– Se contienen – murmuró por lo bajo – ¡Se contienen, maldición! – gritó – ¡Peleen en serio! ¡Este no es todo su poder!

El Vongola corrió hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y tomó otra espada.

Yamamoto reanudó el ataque contra Lust, ya que los demás habían retrocedido. Lust quería un combate uno a uno contra el espadachín de los Vongola. Su verdadera fuerza, por fin podría desatarla. La fuerza que le otorgaba el espíritu de Date Masamune, por medio de la Caja Alma, por fin podría ponerla a prueba. Había encontrado a un rival que valía la pena.

El japonés por su parte se sentía en éxtasis. Ese era el rival que necesitaba para descargar toda su ira, su frustración, su dolor. No le importaba dejarse la vida en aquella pelea. Su parte estaba hecha. No había duda de que Dino y Squalo ya habrían destruido las Cajas y toda la documentación relacionada con ellas. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de aquel combate. Despertar su instinto asesino. Su instinto animal. Una sonrisa extraña – como demente – se dibujó en sus labios y en sus ojos se podían ver las ansias de sangre.

_Away from the living, the time has come_

_To gamble for gain, to tear down the gate_

Golpe y golpe. Estocada y escotada. Ambos guardianes de la Lluvia se estaban dejando la vida en el combate, ignoraban por completo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El olor de la sangre. El dolor de los cortes. La ropa haciéndose girones. Balas volando de un lado a otro. Oídos cerrados. Metal chocando. Un momento glorioso.

Un momento glorioso roto por el grito de una mujer. _Nina_. Y entonces Yamamoto regresó a la "realidad". Dejó caer la espada cuando toda fuerza abandonó su cuerpo. Era como si unas afiladas lanzas lo hubieran atravesado. Cayó de rodillas y sus palmas chocaron contra la fría cerámica. Escupió sangre y la vista volvió a nublársele. Apenas pudo ladear el rostro. Ocho de los diez Vongola con sus armas en mano. Llamas del tipo Cielo envolviéndolas. Ocho heridas con llamas del Cielo en su cuerpo. Sonrió estúpidamente. Ahora sí podía considerarse muerto.

_And see what's inside_

El grito de una mujer, de nuevo. Casi no podía entender lo que decía. Pero estaba llorando, de eso estaba seguro. Se maldijo por hacer llorar a Nina otra vez.

Yamamoto miró su sangre esparcirse por el piso.

_We rock the ball, been smashed to the ground_

_Arose from devotion to take a look and see what is inside_

– El golpe final – dijo la fría voz de un hombre que en ese momento no reconoció.

Se trataba del _Vongola Secando, _Ricardo.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable muerte. Esperando el balazo que atravesara su corazón y se llevara su sufrimiento. El físico y el emocional. Que lo dejara sin nada de una vez por todas. Que se llevara su consciencia. Esperó. Esperó. Y esperó. Pero el golpe final jamás llegó. Escuchó gritos de nuevo. Ventanas romperse. Puertas siendo azotadas. O al menos eso creía, la verdad no estaba muy seguro.

Y entonces, un golpe de lleno en el rostro. Cayó hacia atrás, pero aterrizó sobre algo suave. Y que olía bien.

_Sight of the crowd: another angel down_

– ¡Estúpido! ¿No ves que está herido? – era la voz de Nina. Era quien había amortiguado su caída. Su cabeza reposaba ahora sobre el pecho de ella. Parpadeó, lento y levantó la mirada, antes de escuchar un grito familiar:

– ¡VOI, MALDITA ESCORIA! – sí, Squalo, sin duda, ¿pero qué hacía él ahí? – ¡OTRA VEZ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ, IMBÉCIL! – Yamamoto seguía sin reaccionar – ¡LUSS!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse aliviado. Pronto pudo mover las manos, ya podía cerrar los puños. Su vista volvía a aclararse. Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. Sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse. Aquel era, sin duda, el increíble poder del atributo "activación" de las llamas del Sol.

_We rock the ball, I'm facing my pain_

– ¡Takeshi! – Nina estaba llorando de nuevo. Pero, esta vez era de alivio, de felicidad – ¡Si ellos no hubieran aparecido…!

¿Ellos? Entonces se dio cuenta de la batalla que estaba gestándose a su alrededor. Ah sí, los Varia. Un momento, ¿los Varia?

– S-Squalo, ¿qué hacen los Varia aquí? – preguntó. Squalo sonrió: mala señal.

– ¡TÚ QUÉ CREES, INÚTIL! – le gritó, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, hasta que se puso de pie – Parece que tu estúpido jefe no es tan estúpido como parece – dijo con voz más baja – Esa maldita súper intuición te salvó la vida, pero ¡YA TE LO HE DICHO! ¡ESOS ANILLOS NO SON UN ADORNO, MALDICIÓN!

_A rage and a symphony driven by the wounds I cannot hide_

– Sabes que yo prometí…

– ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PROMETIERAS! ¡SÓLO CÁLLATE Y PELEA! – Yamamoto retrocedió. Squalo estaba en verdad enfadado – Toma, – le lanzó su katana – no eres el mismo sin ella, pero ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO IDIOTA! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡EL OBJETIVO ES EL JEFE VERSACE!

– Pero, Nina… – se fijó en la italiana, que aún permanecida de rodillas en el piso. Lucía asustada.

– La mujer es el objetivo de ese sujeto – levantó a Nina, sin delicadeza y la arrojó hacia atrás, ante la mirada atónita de Yamamoto – Toda tuya, _Haneuma_.

– ¡D-Dino-san! – Dino apareció montando su _Cavallo Alato _y con su típica sonrisa. Había atrapado a Nina. Dino lo saludó con un gesto de mano.

_Raise above the crowd: another angel down_

– Ahora, ¡CONCÉNTRATE EN LA PELEA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – gritó Squalo.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero lo mejor era no hacer enojar más a Squalo. Al menos Nina estaba a salvo junto a Dino. Y se tranquilizó aún más cuando vio a Romario de pie detrás del Jefe Cavallone.

Takeshi todavía no estaba recuperado del todo, pero no podía quejarse. Blandió su _Shigure Kintoki_. Y sonrió. Ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre sonreír antes de matar a alguien.

Entonces contó… Tres. Seis. Nueve.

– Diez menos – fue abriéndose paso hasta donde los Varia luchaban contra los Jefes Vongola resucitados. Se fijó en Xanxus que parecía más enfadado que de costumbre, luchando contra Ricardo – Ahora, vas a caer – aún lejos, apuntó a Stolz con su espada.

– Tendré que detenerlo aquí, joven Vongola.

– _Vongola Primo_.

**.**

**.**

_**Mansión Vongola, Japón.**_

No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo en ese preciso momento. Odiaba estar allí, a kilómetros de distancia, sin poder hacer nada mientras él sufría. La espera lo estaba matando. La tensión podía percibirse en el ambiente. Ya se habían reunido todos los guardianes Vongola, a excepción de Hibari. Los minutos pasaban y todos eran conscientes de que las fuerzas de los Vongola mermaban. Incluso Nina Armani y sus subordinados se habían unido a la batalla, pero la familia Versace los superaba con creces. Los subordinados de Versace eran muchos y las Cajas Alma estaban marcando la diferencia.

_We'll see a black hole will be left up in the starry sky_

Los Vongola y los Armani se veían obligados a retroceder. Pero estaba claro que no iban a ceder. Iban a dejarse el alma en aquel combate. Por orgullo. Por aquello que querían proteger.

Yamamoto había activado su anillo y estaba utilizando sus Espadas Irregulares para arremeter contra Giotto. No era una tarea fácil, aun cuando el _Primo _no estaba utilizando todo su poder para combatir. A Gokudera le pareció curioso que Stolz no luciera preocupado con el hecho de que el antiguo jefe Vongola no estaba completamente bajo su control. El peli plateado sabía que a Yamamoto, más que nadie, le gustaban los combates justos y no arremetería con toda su fuerza contra Giotto. El idiota siempre era demasiado noble.

_We gotta mourn another angel_

_If I am just a light descending to caducity_

– _Ya ha sido suficiente_ – se escuchó la siniestra voz de Stolz.

Los ojos de todos en la sala se posaron en el líder de Versace. El alemán levantó su Caja por encima de su cabeza. De inmediato, las figuras de los ex jefes Vongola y de los padres de Nina se convirtieron en llamas, que fueron capturadas por la caja de Stolz. Pero no fueron sólo ellos. La caja comenzó a absorber las llamas de aliados y enemigos por igual. Uno a uno, los Versace fueron cayendo. El destino de los Vongola no fue muy distinto. Yamamoto desactivó las llamas de su anillo, pero igualmente se sentía hecho trizas. La pérdida de sangre y posterior pérdida de Llamas de Última Voluntad lo habían debilitado considerablemente.

_It's still so far away_

Su pelea contra Giotto lo había mantenido lejos de Stolz, pero ahora podía acercarse. Siempre en guardia, comenzó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, hacia el líder Versace. Cortó los cuerpos de aquellos que osaban interponerse en su camino, sin titubear, sin atisbo de remordimiento. Gokudera vio entonces en él aquella mirada que se había vuelto característica desde hacía meses. Fría, inexpresiva. La sangre manchaba su ropa, su rostro, su espada.

– Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo? – se preguntó Gokudera. Tsuna se volteó hacia él y su corazón se encogió cuando vio la mirada atemorizada de su Mano Derecha.

El Décimo Vongola no era el único que deseaba poder estar ahí en ese momento. Todos se sentían de la misma manera. Sin embargo, quien más sufría era Gokudera. No lo soportaba. No podía hacer más que observar, escuchar los gritos de agonía de aliados y enemigos. Gokudera comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Un cigarrillo. Sólo uno. Se sacó la cajetilla del bolsillo y se llevó uno a la boca. Spanner y Giannini le dedicaron una mirada asesina. Gokudera bufó y se dispuso salir para poder fumar en paz.

_There's no tomorrow, I don't remeber yesterday_

Hayato se volteó, pero antes de poder dar un paso siquiera, se escuchó un grito. De Kyoko. El peli plateado se volteó al instante. La chica se había llevado las manos a la boca, en un intento por ahogar sus gritos de ¿dolor? Gokudera se fijó en los demás. Rostros llenos de angustia. Sus ojos se posaron lentamente en la pantalla. Y entonces sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

– No… No…

– ¡Yamamoto! – gritó Tsuna, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_I'm just leaving for today_

El Guardián de la Lluvia acababa de ser atravesado en el estómago, por su propia espada, blandida por Stolz. Un gesto de sorpresa por parte del moreno dio paso a uno de dolor. Escupió sangre por la boca. Llevó una temblorosa mano hasta el filo de su katana y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

– _¡TAKESHI!_ – les llegó el grito de una mujer, desde el otro lado.

_And all the love I'm not gonna waste no more_

_I won't spite what's divine_

Su cuerpo comenzó a caer, hasta que quedó de rodillas. Sus ojos se levantaron hacia el techo. Un murmullo ininteligible escapó de sus labios.

Gokudera aún trataba de procesar las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Su mirada estaba perdida. En la mansión se escuchaba un lamento que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Parpadeó un par de veces. Sacudió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Pero al abrirlos nuevamente, la imagen seguía allí. Lo que veía no era más que la cruel realidad.

Pero, entonces… La imagen se desvaneció de la pantalla. Se había cortado la comunicación con sus compañeros en Alemania. Los Vongola ya no fueron capaces de ver o escuchar nada.

**.**

**.**

_**Mansión Versace, Alemania.**_

_They left you for dead, turning your head_

No estaba seguro de cuál era la situación a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de si alguno de sus aliados había sobrevivido. De lo único que estaba seguro era que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Pero si iba a morir, se llevaría al maldito jefe Versace consigo. Sujetó la katana por el filo, enterrándosela más profundamente. La sonrisa de Stolz se borró y este lo miró, con ojos desorbitados. Yamamoto envió Llamas tipo Lluvia hacia Stolz, llamas que fluyeron por el filo de la katana.

_Away from the living, from flesh and blood_

_You've got the draw and desire to claw_

El sabor de la sangre inundó su boca y se coló por su nariz. Cayó de rodillas. Stolz había soltado la katana. El alemán se desplomó en el piso y le costaba respirar. Yamamoto había enviado llamas tipo Lluvia con atributo "tranquilidad" hacia su cuerpo, para detener sus funciones. Eso debía bastar para acabar con él.

_For fortune and fame_

Escuchó un grito. Elevó la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus ensangrentados labios, antes de que se le escapara un "Hayato". Finalmente, su maltrecho cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, cubriendo con su sangre el piso de blanco mármol.


	6. Sesto: Ogni volta che te guardo

_Como siempre, quiero agradecerles primero, por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis historias y también por dejar reviews. Sus comentarios me hacen verdaderamente feliz. Bueno, no los distraigo por más tiempo, ¡disfruten!_

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Canción: **__Everytime I look at you – Kiss._

_**Advertencias: **__Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales. Mucho drama._

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**POV: **__Gokudera Hayato_

**.**

**Sesto**

**« Ogni volta che te guardo »**

**.**

**.**

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

¡Maldito tic-tac! ¡Maldito reloj! ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado ya? Maldita sea, estoy tan frustrado que lo único que quiero es fumarme un cigarrillo. De acuerdo, ya me he fumado tres cajetillas hoy, pero ¿y eso qué? ¿Acaso importa? Bueno, si Takeshi se diera cuenta, seguro me reprendería por no cuidar mi salud como es debido. Pero, de nuevo, ¿acaso importa? Mi adicción al tabaco es lo de menos en este momento. No puedo dejar de dar vueltas. Este lugar es como una prisión. Es tan deprimente. Tan silencioso que me está matando. De acuerdo, sí, siempre me quejo de que adoro el silencio, pero en este momento añoro escucharlo gritar mi nombre. Añoro ver esa fastidiosa sonrisa otra vez. Añoro estar entre sus brazos.

_Trying to say I'm sorry_

¿Dónde estoy? Pues en un maldito hospital. ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que dados los últimos acontecimientos, es bastante obvio. La misión en Alemania fue un verdadero caos. Pero, a pesar de eso, él logró completarla con éxito. Aún no puedo creer que él siga con vida. No después de ver cómo era atravesado mortalmente con su propia espada. Pero no me quejo, por supuesto que no. Está vivo. Y eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz. ¿O no? No, la verdad es que no. Hace dos semanas que Takeshi está en coma. Y, aunque me duela en el alma decirlo, los médicos no tiene mucha fe en que despierte.

Así pues, me encuentro en el hospital privado de la familia Armani en Múnich. Pero no soy el único. _Juudaime _y Kyoko-san también están aquí. Incluso Reborn-san, Hibari y Chrome.

Pero, cambiando de tema, esta fue la primera vez que sentí que había faltado a mi deber como Mano Derecha del _Juudaime_. ¿Por qué? Pues, considerando que nuestro jefe viajó a Alemania, yo debí haber permanecido en Japón, para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden durante su ausencia. Pero no pude.

_Didn't mean to break your heart_

Recuerdo que, antes de la partida, con rostro abatido, me presenté ante mi jefe. Sé que mi expresión suplicante no era necesaria, porque el _Juudaime_ ya tenía preparado mi boleto. Sí, él me conoce casi tan bien como Takeshi.

Dos semanas en coma. Dos semanas en las que no he soportado permanecer más que unos minutos a su lado. Soy cobarde, lo sé. Me aterra verlo así. Tan vulnerable. Tan débil. Vendajes que cubren su cuerpo. Por fortuna ya le han quitado el respirador. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, cuando recién habíamos llegado a Múnich, sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Me sentí morir. No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas rebeldes rodaran por mis mejillas. Parecía sólo una sombra del hombre alegre que conquistó mi rebelde corazón.

_And find you waiting up by the light of day_

Pero, ¿saben? También me aterra que despierte. En realidad, me aterra que despierte y me encuentre a tu lado. Que me pida que me vaya. Que no soporte verme siquiera. Que me odie. Que le repugne mi presencia. ¡Temo su desprecio! Temo… perderlo, si no es que lo he perdido ya. Porque soy tan egoísta que sigo pensando que tengo una oportunidad. Temo, pero, al mismo tiempo, odio. Odio que sus ojos ya no me miren con calidez. Odio que haya perdido esa cándida sonrisa, por mi culpa. ¡Todo por mi maldita culpa! Porque lo sé, nunca supe valorar lo que tenía y sucumbí ante esos malditos "impulsos animales".

_There's a lot I want to tell you_

_Te extraño._ Sí. Ya. Lo dije. ¡Lo extraño tanto, maldición! ¡Soy tan cursi! ¡Pero es su culpa! Todo es su culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto? ¡Malditos sean todos! ¡Maldita familia Versace! ¡Maldito científico loco! ¡Estúpida mujer! Sí, estúpida Nina Armani que lo metió en todo esto. ¿Lo ven? Es por eso que odio a las mujeres. Excepto a Kyoko, claro está. ¡Y también odio que él sea tan noble! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que sacrificarse por los demás? Si la hubiera dejado, nada de esto le habría ocurrido.

_But I don't know where to start_

No. Sólo estoy hablando de forma egoísta, como siempre. Sólo estoy tratando de encontrar una excusa. Lo sé. Y él lo sabía también. Pertenecer a la mafia significa que nuestras vidas siempre estarán en riesgo. Todos lo sabemos. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que irse a esa misión solo? Y, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué el _Juudaime_ insistía en que él era el único que tenía probabilidades de regresar? No he tenido el valor de preguntárselo.

¿Saben? A veces me pongo a pensar, ¿acaso no habría sido mejor que yo pasara por todo esto? Tal vez habría muerto. Y, de haber sido así, quizás él recuperaría su sonrisa. No. No lo creo en realidad. Voy a ser egoísta y pensar que eso lo habría destrozado. No sólo por el pasado que compartimos juntos. Sino porque él jamás podría desearle el mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a su peor enemigo.

Vaya que soy patético, parezco un adolescente a quien han descubierto siendo infiel. Ah, esperen un momento, creo que lo único que estaría mal en esa frase es el hecho de que no soy un adolescente. Aunque actúe como tal. No puedo creer que una simple fotografía me arranque tantos suspiros. Pero, aunque quiera ocultarlo, me encanta la fotografía.

_And I don't know what I'd do if you walked away_

Esta fotografía. La última que nos tomamos juntos. O, más bien, debería decir que él me obligó. El último abrazo que compartimos. Sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Esas miradas llenas de amor. Cielos, casi ni puedo reconocerme. Es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Él me cambió. Su amor me cambió. Sí, lo sé, soy cursi.

Unos pasos lentos llaman mi atención. Vuelvo a colocar la fotografía en mi bolsillo y agacho la mirada. Nuevamente ocupo mi asiento en una de las mullidas butacas de la sala de espera. Sala que se ha convertido en mi hogar improvisado. Porque, a pesar de que no estoy a su lado todo el tiempo, me he reusado a abandonar este lugar. Pisadas que se acercan más a mí. De pronto, alguien toma asiento a mi lado. Ignoro a quien sea, no se me antoja hablar con nadie. Pronto me doy cuenta de que se trata de una mujer. Está llorando. Típico. La curiosidad me mata y la miro de reojo.

Nina Armani. Sus manos apretadas se posan sobre sus rodillas. No hace ni un mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su llanto. Es como si estuviera orgullosa de ello. Pero bueno, eso es típico de las mujeres ¿no? Siempre son demasiado expresivas. Y son esas emociones las que las hacen débiles.

_Ooh baby I tried to make it_

– Llorar no es de débiles – dijo de pronto, como si hubiera leído mi mente – Los débiles son aquellos que se guardan sus emociones y, cuando no pueden contenerlas más, explotan. Así, terminan lastimando a quienes más aman.

¿Qué sucede con esta mujer? Es casi como si sus ojos azules pudieran ver a través de mí. Saca un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas. El pequeño trozo de tela blanca quedó manchado con el delineador negro de sus ojos. Ella me mira con una sonrisa, comprensiva, casi maternal. De pronto, un profundo suspiro escapa de sus labios, pintados de un tono rosa muy pálido. Y sonríe.

– Se veía tan pacífico, casi como él mismo.

Por un momento, no logré comprender sus palabras. Pero al instante supe que eso mismo era lo que todos habíamos pensado. Yamamoto había cambiado. Fue mi culpa, lo sé, lo reitero. Perdió su sonrisa y aquella personalidad que encantaba a cualquiera. Se había convertido en un frío _Hitman_. Alguien que mataba sin piedad, aunque siempre odió hacerlo. Entonces entendí que eso era a lo que ella se refería. Y con toda razón.

A pesar de que yo no soportaba el dolor en mi corazón al verlo postrado en aquella cama, pude darme cuenta de que su rostro se encontraba completamente relajado. Como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. Como si todo lo que pasó no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

_I just got lost along the way_

– ¿Sabes? Fue una casualidad que nos conociéramos. Cuando mi familia comenzó a hacer negocios con los Vongola, él siempre era el representante del _Decimo_. Recuerdo su primera misión. Llegó y habló conmigo como si tuviéramos años de conocernos. Tan natural, con su característico _Yo! _Al tiempo se convirtió en _Yo, Nina!_ Y yo adoraba que se dirigiera a mí de esa forma tan casual, que no me tratara como de la realeza, sólo por ser hija de uno de los hombres más reconocidos de Italia y del mundo. Dejé de ser la pequeña princesa del Imperio Armani y me convertí en una amiga para él.

No entendía por qué me estaba contando todo aquello. ¿Acaso quería hacerme sentir peor? ¿Restregarme en la cara el tipo de relación que había mantenido con él, luego de que yo, estúpidamente, lo lastimara? No quería escucharlo.

Pero esa mirada llena de nostalgia me indicaba que ella no tenía malas intenciones. Y, de pronto, yo quería escuchar más.

– De inmediato comenzó a hablarme de su vida cotidiana, antes de convertirse en un mafioso. Era un muchacho bastante normal, amante de los deportes, siempre alegre y relajado. Incluso me di cuenta de que era bastante popular con las chicas, y ¿cómo no? Takeshi es un hombre muy atractivo, con una gran personalidad.

_But everytime I look at you_

Ante esto, sólo pude asentir. Sin embargo, al escucharla hablar así, tan abiertamente de él, una sensación similar a los celos me hizo fruncir el ceño.

– Recuerdo que se sonrojaba como un niño cada vez que me relataba una anécdota en la cual alguna chica se le declaraba. Pero lo más sorprendente era la forma tan natural en la que hablaba de la persona más importante para él. Cuando describió a esa persona me quedé bastante sorprendida, ¡es que era tan distinto a él! Pero el amor que le profesaba era tan puro que me enterneció. Jamás lo había escuchado expresarse de otra persona con tanta intensidad. Confieso que en ese momento sentí envidia de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos y era dueña de su corazón.

Nina me miró con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Por supuesto que se refería a mí, maldición! ¡Estúpido Yamamoto! ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan cursi?

_No matter what I'm going thru _

– A pesar de que las relaciones homosexuales siguen siendo un tabú para la sociedad, él lo aceptó con tal naturalidad que me sorprendió. Y eso me hizo admirarlo aún más. Para mí, Takeshi es y seguirá siendo, el modelo del hombre perfecto – rió con este último comentario – Me alegré al escuchar que esa persona también lo amaba, pero me preocupó un poco la última frase que me dijo, antes de regresar a Japón y cambiar completamente.

Tragué saliva. Ella se puso de pie. Noté que el sujeto que siempre la acompañaba se acercaba a nosotros y le hacía señas, como indicándole que ya debían marcharse. Sorprendentemente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y, con una cálida sonrisa, me dejó unas últimas palabras.

_It's easy to see_

– Takeshi me dijo:

"¿Sabes? Creo que él guarda mucho amor en su interior, pero también guarda mucho orgullo, es por eso que se le hace difícil expresar sus sentimientos en forma de palabras. Y, aunque no he escuchado un 'te amo' de sus labios, me lo ha expresado de mil maneras distintas. Sí, no lo voy a negar, añoro escuchar esas palabras, pero sé que llegará el momento, cuando él esté listo. Y yo no voy a presionarlo".

Aquellas palabras me dejaron helado. Petrificado en aquel asiento. Casi podía imaginarme su expresión cuando le confesó aquello a ella. Duele, ¿saben? Jamás me di cuenta de lo mucho que él ansiaba que yo se lo dijera, así, directamente. Duele mucho escucharlo. Y él tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarle todas esas cosas a una desconocida. Él confía demasiado en la gente, siempre lo he dicho. Pero, ese no es el punto. El punto es que yo soy el idiota aquí. Porque mi actitud ruda e indiferente no me hará recuperarlo. Porque esta mujer, aquí y ahora, ha sido declarada como mi enemiga.

– ¿Lo amas? – dije, con tono venenoso, cuando ella me dio la espalda.

Se detuvo. Pero no se volteó. Dejó escapar una risita. Yo me tensé aún más. Rogué porque su respuesta fuera negativa. Porque, de no serlo, yo estaba ya completamente hundido. Pero ella asintió, sin pensarlo demasiado. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y revolví mi cabello, frustrado, abatido, derrotado.

– Como a un hermano.

Levanté para cabeza. Quería pedirle una explicación, pero ella ya se había unido a su guardaespaldas y se alejaba con paso firme. "Como a un hermano". No pude evitar sentir que me quitaba un peso de encima. Que tenía una pequeña oportunidad.

_And everytime I hold you_

– No lo dejes ir – dijo, en tono autoritario. De pronto sonó como una verdadera jefa mafiosa – Déjalo ir y te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida. Ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente, encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como él. Él espera que no lo dejes ir, Hayato-san.

Dijo esto último en perfecto japonés, antes de marcharse.

Mi primera reacción fue correr. Correr hasta su habitación. Abrir la puerta de golpe. Un par de miradas intimidantes bastaron para que las enfermeras abandonaran la habitación. Ocupé mi lugar en una silla al lado de su cama. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Apreté los labios, en un intento por evitar que las malditas lágrimas me traicionaran. No puedo ser como esa mujer. No puedo llorar así como si nada.

¿Pueden imaginar cuál fue mi siguiente reacción? Me río de lo estúpido que soy. Me puse de pie. Apoyé las manos sobre la cama. Tomé aire.

Y grité:

_The things I never told you_

– ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Tienes que despertar de una vez! ¡No me puedes dejar así! – comencé a caminar el círculos por la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Idiota del baseball, despierta para que pueda disculparme! Para que pueda… – me arrodillé al lado de la cama, oculté el rostro entre los brazos y, patéticamente, comencé a llorar – decirte de una vez por todas lo que tanto he deseado decirte y no he podido. ¡Decirte 'te amo', maldición!

_Seem to come easily_

Oh rayos. ¿En qué me he convertido? Bueno, como sea, ¿pueden adivinar lo que sucedió después? No, no se hagan muchas ilusiones, él no despertó. Más bien, yo me quedé dormido.

Sí y lo que me despertó fue un maldito dolor en el cuello, que no me permitía mantener los ojos cerrados. Me sorprendí cuando encontré las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Me levanté y estiré los brazos, mientras apartaba un poco la cortina. Ya estaba oscuro y esa noche no había luna. Sólo oscuridad, ni siquiera las estrellas parecían tener deseos de brillar. Volví a sentarme, mientras mis ojos, irremediablemente, se posaban en su sereno rostro.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? Tus labios, por todos los cielos, cómo extraño tus besos. Tus caricias recorriendo cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Tus palabras cursis que me hacían sentir amado. ¡Lo extraño todo de ti, Takeshi! ¡Entiéndelo!

De verdad estoy demente.

_Cause you're everything to me_

Extendí una mano temblorosa sólo para acariciar su mejilla. Una insignificante caricia que me hizo estremecer. Pero, quiero más, mucho más. Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. Por eso, me incorporé y deposité un beso en su frente, luego en su mejilla, después en la comisura de sus labios. Lo extraño demasiado, lo admito. De verdad, no puedo vivir sin él. Tarde, quizás, me di cuenta de que Yamamoto Takeshi es la persona más importante para mí.

_I never really wanted to let you get inside my heart_

Ya no puedo con esta sensación de vacío. Esa soledad, esa necesidad, me llevó a tomar su mano y entrelazar mis dedos con los de él, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

_I wanted to believe this would soon be ending_

Poco faltó para que liberara a Uri de su caja, cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Bruscamente, solté la mano de Takeshi y me coloqué en guardia. Mi anillo ya había comenzado a brillar. No puede ser. ¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? Mi ceño fruncido hace reír al sujeto que, tranquilamente, toma asiento en la cama donde reposa Takeshi. Qué hombre más fastidioso, nunca me ha agradado. ¿Quién, preguntan? Pues, nada más y nada menos que G, Guardián de la Tormenta, de la I Generación Vongola.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

– La voluntad del anillo, o algo así fue lo que Asari dijo – no estaba muy seguro de comprender a qué se refería – Para ponerlo fácil y que puedas entenderlo, vine porque eres un idiota que está a punto de cometer el mismo error que yo.

_I thought it wouldn't matter, if it all just came apart_

De verdad este sujeto me altera. ¿No puede ser claro de una vez? No creo que sea tan complicado que vaya directo al punto y me diga qué hace aquí, ¿o sí?

– Parece que no has cambiado nada – me dijo – Sigues siendo un inmaduro que se deja dominar por sus emociones. En fin, para acortar la historia, yo también fue un idiota que lastimó a la persona que me importaba.

– ¿Entonces Asari y tú…?

_But now I realize I was just pretending_

Cuando G asintió casi no podía creerlo. El Guardián de la Tormenta y el Guardián de la Lluvia de la I Generación, ¿enamorados? Rayos, es difícil de creer en serio. Casi como… ¡qué tonterías pienso! Yamamoto y yo estamos en la misma situación, ¿no?

– Te repito esto, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. No seas un idiota, no cometas el mismo error que yo. Abandona el miedo y sincérate, de una vez por todas.

Claro, él lo dice como si no fuera nada. ¡No es tan simple! Ya nada me parece simple. Nada nunca es simple cuando se trata de él.

_Ooh baby I know I hurt, but you can still believe in me_

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Genial. Él viene, me da un sermón y ahora, ¿¡se marcha!? Estúpido G, ¿acaso no venía a ayudarme? Bah, tonterías, no necesito de él para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Nuevamente, mis ojos se posan en él. Vuelvo a tomar su mano y, tomando aire, dejo salir aquello que no puedo guardar por más tiempo.

– ¡Abre los ojos, idiota! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?! ¡Te amo demasiado!

No puede… ser. Sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! ¡Está abriendo los ojos!

– Takeshi…

Por todos los cielos, cómo me gustan sus ojos. Pero, esperen un momento, ¿qué significa esa mirada? No, no es repulsión, ni odio, ni resentimiento. Es, ¿confusión?

_It's gonna take a little time to show you, just what you mean to me_

– ¿Quién eres?

No me puede estar pasando esto.


	7. Settimo: Coma

_Mil gracias a kana12, Moop y Raen-Abyss, porque ustedes me motivan a continuar y actualizar este fic con rapidez. ¡Disfruten del nuevo capítulo, dedicado especialmente a ustedes!_

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**Pareja: **_8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)._

**Canción: **_Comatose – Skillet._

**Advertencias: **_Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales. Fatalismo. Mucho drama._

**Disclaimer: **_KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

**POV: **_Yamamoto Takeshi._

**.**

**Settimo**

**« Coma****»**

**.**

**.**

_I hate feeling like this_

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña? Jamás me había sentido así. Es, ¿cómo explicarlo? No se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. Quizás, podría ser similar a la sensación de "plenitud" que una buena dosis de Johnny Walker brinda. Lo siento, no es que sea alcohólico ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que el buen escocés ha sido mi fiel compañero en los días de desventura. Bueno, como sea, me pregunto, ¿por qué me siento de esta manera? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero?

No siento ningún dolor. Es más, apenas y puedo recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Lo último que logro recordar es cómo maté a ese hombre, al _Káiser_ de Baviera. Un momento… sé que lo maté pero, ¿qué no me apuñaló él, con mi propia arma? Sí, estoy seguro de eso, entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan bien? Ah, ya sé. Estoy muerto. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Es prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera luego de perder tanta sangre.

¿Dónde estaré? ¿El Paraíso? O, ¿el Infierno, acaso? Bueno, considerando el hecho de que soy un mafioso y he matado a mucha gente, "por el bien de la familia", es claro adónde debo estar. Pero, ¡vaya!, el infierno es bastante agradable. Siempre pensé, en mis fantasías infantiles, que el infierno era un sitio con un calor abrasante, eternas llamaradas e incontables sufrimientos. Pero esto se siente realmente bien. El futón está calentito y cómodo. Ni siquiera siento el dolor de mis heridas. Parece como si, incluso, el dolor que tenía en mi corazón se hubiera evaporado. Es más, incluso me pregunto, ¿por qué, cuando estaba vivo, me sentía tan abatido?

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Un momento… un momento, ¿futón? Sí, futón. Eso dije. En ese momento, abrí los ojos y me incorporé de golpe. Y, en efecto, me encontraba recostado sobre un cómodo futón. Mis ojos recorrieron aquella habitación, desconocida. Se trataba de un cuarto de estilo japonés, tradicional. No me lo pensé demasiado y, poniéndome de rodillas, abrí las puertas corredizas y por poco la brillante luz del sol me cegaba.

Como por reflejo, me llevé una mano al abdomen. Luego bajé la mirada. Vestía una yukata ligera, de color azul cielo. Curioso, la abrí y noté que la mortal herida ¡había desaparecido! ¡Como por arte de magia! Ya veo, entonces sí que debo estar en el paraíso. Aunque, jamás pensé que el paraíso se pareciera tanto a Japón. Quiero decir, terminé, según parece, en una casa japonesa tradicional. ¡Incluso tienen peces _koi_! ¡Y _sakuras_!

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

Acabé incorporándome y dejándome caer en el suelo de madera del pasillo. Me sentía realmente bien. Sin preocupaciones. Bueno, sólo espero que Nina y su verdadero prometido se hayan reencontrado. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? ¿Habrán llorado mi muerte, acaso? Bueno, quién sabe. Tal vez ni siquiera encontraron mi cuerpo. No estoy muy seguro de qué sucedió luego de quedar inconsciente, pero me pareció escuchar un sonido, como de una explosión.

Bueno sí, me siento realmente bien y el lugar es agradable. Muy agradable. Pero, ¿qué es esta sensación de "vacío? ¿Por qué siento como si me faltara algo importante? ¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo? Irremediablemente, una punzada en la sien me hizo levantar la mano y llevarla a mi testa, buscando calmar el dolor. Rayos, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan… extraño?

_Is waking to you_

Y, justo cuando iba a regresar adentro, pensando que la luz del sol estaba empeorando mi recién aparecido dolor de cabeza, lo escuché. Para mí, ese sonido es inconfundible. Luego, una vez más. Podía escucharlo claramente, cada vez más fuerte. Me levanté y corrí, siguiendo aquel sonido. Sí, el inconfundible sonido de una katana deslizándose por el bambú. Un corte perfecto.

Al tiempo que entraba en aquella habitación, claramente el dojo de la casa, el trozo de bambú caía, con un sonido seco, al suelo. Vi la hoja moverse a gran velocidad, al tiempo que aquel que la blandía la devolvía a la _saya_. Aquel que la blandía… ¡no puede ser! Vi que se volteaba con parsimonia. Y, después de mucho tiempo, me encontré con aquellos ojos, tan cálidos. Debí verme como un verdadero tonto, porque él sonrió antes de decir:

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Tell me that you will listen_

En verdad mucho tiempo. Pero, al menos ahora estoy seguro de que estoy en el tan nombrado paraíso. Porque es imposible que un hombre tan noble como él terminara en el infierno. Ah sí, se estarán preguntando, ¿quién es "él"?, pues, nada más y nada menos que Asari Ugetsu. Sí, el mismo que me aplicó la Prueba de Sucesión. El Guardián de la Lluvia de la I Generación.

– Me gustaría decir que me da gusto volver a verte – continuó él.

– Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

¿Recuerdan aquella vieja maña de llevarme una mano detrás de la cabeza? ¿Sí? Pues bien, eso fue lo que hice en ese momento. Nervioso, confundido. No comprendí qué quería decir Asari con aquel "me gustaría".

– La voluntad del anillo te ha traído hasta aquí – habló de nuevo.

– ¿La voluntad del anillo me trajo al Paraíso? – extrañamente, Asari pareció quedarse confundido con lo que yo acababa de decir.

– ¿Paraíso? – sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza – No, no, estás equivocado, Yamamoto. Tú no has muerto.

– ¿Cómo dices?

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo que no he muerto? Pero si… Asari está muerto. Entonces, si pude encontrarme con él, tengo que estar muerto también. ¿O no? Es que, ¿de qué otra forma podríamos estar, ahora, frente a frente? Un momento, él mencionó algo acerca de "la voluntad del anillo". ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que…?

En ese momento, vi que Asari asentía.

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

– Eso es correcto – dijo entonces – La voluntad del anillo Vongola de la Lluvia ha hecho posible nuestro encuentro. Así como nos encontramos en el pasado, para la prueba de sucesión, los acontecimientos recientes han producido otro milagro, quizás aún más increíble que el de hace diez años.

Luego de escucharlo, sinceramente, no logré comprender a qué se refería. Sólo me di cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación. Claramente no estábamos en Múnich, mucho menos en Namimori. Es más, no estábamos en la tierra. Vaya que soy tonto, está claro que no estamos en la tierra, puesto que Asari ya no está con vida, pero, ¿qué hay de mí? El mismo Asari dijo que no estaba muerto, ¿entonces?

Iba a preguntarle, pero vi que ponía ante mí un _Shinai_. Parpadeé, confundido y él me dedicó un gesto apremiante, para que lo tomara. Tenía la sospecha de adónde quería llegar con aquello. De verdad que sí tenía deseos de enfrentarlo, pero en ese momento sentí que mi prioridad era averiguar qué estaba sucediendo conmigo.

– Asari… yo…

– Deja que te responda con mi espada – me dijo.

Terminé por aceptar el arma, poniéndome en guardia, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Me di cuenta de que nuestras posturas eran bastante similares. ¿Acaso esta vez peleará en serio? El tenerlo frente a frente hace que mis deseos de pelea se reaviven, dejando un poco, muy poco, de lado mi deseo por comprender mi situación.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Asari ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, así que apenas tuve tiempo para bloquear el golpe. Sin embargo, el golpe fue tan poderoso que me lanzó hacia atrás. Pero mi orgullo no me permitía derrumbarme. Más bien, cargué contra él, pero fue muy veloz y logró esquivar el golpe y contratacar. Y, bueno, no me gusta admitirlo, pero me derrumbó. El _Shinai_ voló lejos de mí, mientras yo quedaba con la espalda contra el suelo de madera y los ojos clavados en el techo.

– Rayos – chasqueé la lengua.

No puedo creer que, después de diez años, la diferencia entre nosotros no haya disminuido. Y estoy totalmente seguro de que aún no ha utilizado ni siquiera la mitad de su fuerza.

– ¿Es todo lo que tiene la Lluvia Sangrienta que protege al Décimo?

– Es lo que quisieras.

Ambos retomamos el ataque. Yo comenzaba a desesperarme y mis ataques se volvían más violentos, pero también menos precisos y más torpes. ¡Y Asari ni siquiera se estaba esforzando! Lo que es más, ¡ni siquiera estaba sudando! En cambio yo, pues sólo digamos que ya me estaba costando trabajo incluso respirar. Patético. Si me vieran mis enemigos, se burlarían de mí. Qué "lluvia sangrienta" ni qué nada. Es más, ¡estoy deshonrando el Shigure Souen Ryu de mi padre!

Pero, ¿saben qué? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!

– _Shigure Souen Ryu, Samidare._

Estaba seguro de que esta _kata_ tendría efecto, porque la he perfeccionado a tal grado que es mortal. Pero no. ¡Nada parece funcionar contra Asari! ¿¡Por qué!?

Me vuelvo a levantar. Vuelvo a atacarlo. Vuelvo a caer. Y esto se repite como si de un ciclo interminable se tratara.

– _Yarazu no Ame._

_And the more I hide I realize_

Sí, imaginan bien. Tampoco funcionó y yo me encuentro de nuevo besando el suelo. Pero, un momento, la expresión de Asari… ha cambiado. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Enojo? No, definitivamente no, acaso está ¿contrariado? ¿Qué le sucede? Pero, se ve vulnerable, si lo ataco ahora… ¡No! Eso sería cometer el mismo error que me hizo fallar la prueba de sucesión la primera vez. Pero, ¡yo soy la lluvia sangrienta! ¿¡A quién le importan los medios mientras se consiga el objetivo!?

Y, con esta resolución, me pongo de pie, una vez más, pero…

– Entonces, ¿no importan los medios mientras se consiga el objetivo?

Mis pupilas, claramente, se dilataron, ¿acaso estaba leyendo mi mente?

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas en realidad?

La verdad es que no lo sé. Y otra vez ese fastidioso dolor de cabeza, acompañado por aquella dolorosa sensación de vacío. Como si a mi corazón le faltara un pedazo.

_I'm slowly losing you_

– Así es el mundo de la mafia.

Eso fue lo único que atiné a responder, porque el silencio no era lo que Asari esperaba de mí pero, al parecer, la respuesta que le di tampoco era lo que esperaba. Su rostro exhibía ahora una mueca parecida a la decepción, peor incluso que aquella vez cuando fallé mi prueba de sucesión. Y parecía que esta vez no habría segundas oportunidades.

Asari avanzó con paso firme, levantando el _Shinai_ sobre su cabeza, una guardia básica pero mortal. Más aún cuando el arma es blandida por un hombre como él. En fin, supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer. Es como si de pronto sintiera que mi vida no vale nada sin "ese algo" que me falta. Bajo el _Shinai_, agacho la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Tan sólo espero el golpe final, como en mi batalla contra Stolz.

Pero el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Sentí cómo Asari detenía su arma a milímetros de mi cuello. Entonces escuché su voz nuevamente:

– ¿Fuiste a esa misión en Múnich con la intención de morir?

_Comatose_

Cuando dijo esto, sólo pude abrir los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que el _Shinai_ resbalaba entre mis dedos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El sonido hizo eco en el amplio y silencioso dojo. Pero eso no es importante. El punto aquí es, ¿por qué él sabe tanto de mí?

– Fui a Múnich pensando que esa sería mi última misión – traté de corregir – Considerando los riesgos que la misión suponía…

– ¿Desde cuándo el Guardián de la Lluvia tiene esa actitud tan pesimista? – su pregunta me descolocó por completo – ¿Desde cuándo el Guardián de la Lluvia lo abandona todo?

No sabía qué responder. Y, por la forma en que me miraba, estaba claro que Asari esperaba escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta. Una respuesta clara. Pero nada de lo que le dijera lo convencería, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué? Pues porque yo ni siquiera podía recordar por qué todo era tan diferente. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

– ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Yamamoto? – preguntó – Has cambiado – de nuevo, no supe qué responder. Y él insistía – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo suceder contigo para que tu esencia cambiara tanto? – permanecí en total silencio, confundido, agobiado – La primera vez que nos enfrentamos, te encontrabas atribulado. La derrota en el _Choice_ te descoló por completo. No podías con la culpa. Porque, aunque no fuera tu culpa, quisiste cargar con toda la responsabilidad. ¿No es, acaso, lo mismo que hiciste en esta misión?

Recordé entonces las palabras que me había dicho a Nina. Sí, le prometí que haría que se reuniera con la persona que amaba, aún a costa de mi vida. Recuerdo que ella rechazó esos sentimientos aquel día. Ella no deseaba verme morir. Ella sabía que yo estaba dispuesto a convertir la lucha contra Versace en mi última batalla. ¡Siempre lo supo!

_I don't wanna live_

– ¿Qué sucedió, Yamamoto? – él insistía.

– Las personas cambian, Asari – respondí, de forma torpe – La vida en el mundo de la mafia no es un juego y todos tenemos que madurar algún día.

– Existe una gran diferencia entre "madurar" y "perder tu esencia". Y, claramente, tú has perdido tu esencia – agaché la mirada, sabiendo que él tenía la razón – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué? – repetí la pregunta, estúpidamente.

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ¿Qué tipo de shock recibí para cambiar de esta manera? También, ¿por qué rayos me duele la cabeza cada vez que intento recordarlo? No soporto esto, quiero responder algo coherente, pero, ¿cómo puedo responder a algo para lo que no tengo una respuesta? Y, ¿por qué este dolor de cabeza empeora cada vez que me esfuerzo en recordar?

_I don't wanna breath_

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que un torrente de recuerdos llegaba a mí. Las escenas pasaban a gran velocidad en mi mente, pero una de ellas me hizo sentir un intenso dolor en el pecho. Claro, el día en que Hayato… en que Gokudera… ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no pude simplemente morir en Múnich!?

– Morir habría sido la salida fácil – Asari volvió a hablar y noté entonces un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

– Y también la menos dolorosa.

– Tal vez para ti, pero, ¿qué pasa con todas esas personas que te aprecian? – rayos, es un buen punto – Comprendo que es doloroso cuando te rompen el corazón, sin embargo…

– ¿Comprendes? – no pude evitar que en mi voz se notara un tinte sarcástico – Jamás podrías comprender cómo me sentí cuando vi a la persona que más amo traicionarme. No trates de ser agradable, con todas esas palabras de apoyo. La verdad es que…

'_les I feel you next to me_

Pero entonces tuve que callar. Porque me di cuenta de la forma en que habían sonado mis palabras. Y porque también me percaté de que la mirada de Asari había cambiado. Lucía abatido, como si en verdad compartiera mi dolor. Iba a disculparme cuando él se dio la vuelta y me hizo una seña para que lo acompañara. Se había dejado caer en el piso de madera, fuera del dojo, en el pasillo.

Noté entonces que sus ojos estaban fijos en el cerezo que estaba justo enfrente de la entrada principal del dojo. Un suspiro casi imperceptible se escapó de sus labios. De pronto me parecía un hombre vulnerable, había quedado atrás aquella seguridad, aquella mirada de serenidad que podía calmar a cualquiera y mantener las situaciones tensas bajo control, justo como… justo como...

_You take the pain I feel_

– Como yo.

– Nos parecemos más de lo que creí – dijo Asari, sin voltear sus ojos hacia mí – En realidad ni siquiera yo esperaba encontrarme contigo nuevamente, al menos no bajo estas circunstancias, pero el destino es caprichoso.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien con él. El anteriormente sereno Asari lucía decaído. De nuevo, casi como yo.

– Asari…

– También una vez amé y fui traicionado – comentó y al momento de escuchar esto, él captó toda mi atención – Entonces, concentré todo mi ser en la protección de mi familia. Entrené obsesivamente hasta el cansancio, todo para mantener mi mente ocupada. Maté sin piedad, argumentando que todo lo hacía "por el bien de la familia", pero la verdad es que sólo estaba tratando de engañarme.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Rayos, ¿por qué esta charla comienza a sonarme tan aterradoramente familiar? ¿Quién pudo ser la persona que Asari amó tanto como para que lo cambiara de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de traición recibió? ¿Quién sería capaz de traicionar a un sujeto como él?

– Cometí el error de simplemente _atormentarme _con los recuerdos – dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa, como queriendo decir que yo debía entenderlo – Pero, cuando finalmente quisimos darnos cuenta, la _tormenta _ya había acabado con todo, y la _lluvia_ no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

– Asari… entonces tú y…

– Cuando la _tormenta_ cesó y la _lluvia_ se detuvo, no salió el sol. Porque, escucha esto Yamamoto, la sombra de la muerte arrasó con todo.

_I don't wanna sleep_

¡Imposible! Su historia, era tan... tan…

– La _lluvia_ jamás pudo culpar a la _nube_ por lo que sucedió.

Me asusta su historia. Las coincidencias, si es que así puede llamársele a estas, me asustan. Me cuesta creerlo. Porque, a pesar de las metáforas, para mí es fácil comprender lo que sucedió entre ellos tres. Asari. G. Alaude. Pero, lo que más me asusta, o me preocupa, en este momento no estoy muy seguro de cómo describirlo, es que, por lo poco que he escuchado, las cosas no terminaron bien. Y sí, ahora recuerdo la razón de este vacío, de este dolor punzante en mi corazón: Gokudera Hayato.

– Aún ahora, la _lluvia_ no es capaz de culpar a la _nube_ por lo que sucedió.

Asari se volteó hacia mí, con la sorpresa dibujada en sus ojos al escuchar estas últimas palabras. Luego, sonrió de forma comprensiva y, de alguna manera, su mirada me hizo sentir un gran apoyo.

_I don't wanna dream_

– Tienes la oportunidad de lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos – me dijo entonces. Y la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de escuchar lo que vendría después – Tienes que despertar. Tienes que regresar y poner tu vida en orden.

No pude evitar que una risita se escapara de mis labios. Es lo mismo que Nina me había dicho. Y estaba seguro de qué era lo que diría él a continuación.

– El dolor que guardas en tu corazón es lo que te impide despertar. Sé que las heridas físicas sanan rápido en ti, después de todo, eres la lluvia que todo lo limpia. Pero para nosotros, son las heridas del corazón las que tardan más en sanar.

– No siento que tenga la fuerza para enfrentarme a la realidad.

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

Me sentía patético, con el gesto de incertidumbre que tenía en el rostro, también con las cosas que le estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento sentí que necesitaba sacarme todo aquello del pecho. Porque, de otra manera, este dolor acabaría matándome.

– Asari, estoy seguro de que puedes imaginarte cuánto lo amo, cuánto ansío regresar a su lado, pero, si todo esto sucedió, debió ser por algo. Quizás ya no se sentía a gusto conmigo, quizás se aburrió de mí, quizás nunca me amó en realidad. No lo sé. Siento que ya no sé nada. Sólo quiero… olvidar. Olvidar ese amor que algún día le tuve, ¿entiendes?

Supe en ese momento que mis palabras habían tenido efecto correcto en él. Quizás porque sufrió lo mismo que yo y comprendía a la perfección ese deseo de olvidar el dolor. O, quizás, puede ser, que sintiera lástima por mí. No lo sé.

_The way you make me feel_

– Esto incluso podría ser bueno para él, ¿sabes? Podría deshacerse del molesto Yamamoto Takeshi.

Luego de decir esto último intenté reírme de esa forma despreocupada como solía hacerlo, principalmente en la secundaria. Pero en su lugar sólo compuse una mueca que, estoy seguro, me hizo ver doblemente patético y desesperado. Estaba dispuesto a agachar la cabeza y suplicarle, si era necesario.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – simplemente asentí – ¿En verdad quieres olvidarlo? – de nuevo asentí – Yamamoto…

– Por favor, Asari. Si no hago esto, no podré seguir con mi vida – Asari suspiró profundamente, antes de colocar una mano sobre mi hombro.

– Siempre puedes arrepentirte.

– Espero no tener que arrepentirme.

– Entonces, te mostraré un mundo sin que recuerdes a Gokudera Hayato, pero, ¿seguro que es lo que quieres?

Asentí. En ese momento, sentí los párpados pesados. Mi cuerpo no respondía, pero cada vez se sentía más ligero; me iba desvaneciendo. Sin embargo, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo, mi mano sujetó la muñeca de Asari. Y le dije:

– Me debes la revancha.

– Cuando quieras.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Y luego, mis ojos simplemente se cerraron.

**.**

**.**

_I hate living without you_

Me llegó el aroma de una colonia que me resultaba muy familiar. Escuchaba voces, pero no estaba muy seguro de quién se trataba, es más, casi no podía comprender qué era lo que esa persona estaba diciendo. Sentí que era capaz de mover mis dedos nuevamente. Cerré los puños y comencé a abrir los ojos, lentamente. En ese momento, escuché que alguien decía mi nombre. Pero esa voz no me parecía conocida.

En cuanto mis ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, me encontré con un hombre, bastante atractivo a decir verdad. Sus ojos, de un verde increíble, me miraban fijamente, con ¿ternura?, ¿amor? Bueno, a decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro de cómo describirlo. El caso es que había sido él quien dijo mi nombre. Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz de verme despertar?

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

Y, entonces, pudo más mi curiosidad.

– ¿Quién eres?

Se lo pregunté. Vi entonces que sus ojos se abrían, de esa forma en que uno los abre cuando algo logra sorprenderlo. Su labio inferior temblaba y pude notar un dejo de tristeza en aquellos ojos que sólo podría describir como dos hermosas esmeraldas. No comprendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, ¿acaso me conocía?

Aquel hombre, de increíbles cabellos plateados, acercó su mano a la mía y la estrujó suavemente, antes de decir:

– Takeshi…

_But my demons lay in waiting_

Me sorprendió que me llamara por mi primer nombre si apenas nos conocíamos, pero como supuse que era extranjero, por su apariencia, no le di mucha importancia. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vi que él tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas. También me sorprendió la suavidad de su pie, o el hecho de que sus ojos se vieran como cristalizados por las lágrimas. Parecía estar sufriendo por mi causa. Pero, ¿por qué?

– Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos?

Él volvió a sorprenderse. Noté que se ponía nervioso y se llevaba una mano a la nuca, mientras desviaba la mirada de mis ojos, que estaban fijos en él.

_Tempting me away_

– B-Bueno, la v-verdad es q-que…

Pero no pudo completar la frase que yo, sin saber por qué, esperaba, expectante; porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y tres personas entraron.

– ¡Santo Dios, Takeshi! – una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa impecablemente blanca del hospital – ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

– Nina, Nina, ouch, mis heridas – ella se separó de mí y se llevó las manos a la boca como apenada.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Es que estoy tan feliz! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

_Oh how I adore you_

Su sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí también, mientras extendía el brazo para tomar su mano y apretarla levemente. Y, aunque ella estaba feliz, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Entonces, me fijé en Tsuna, quien también estaba allí. Noté que también estaba llorando.

– Siento haberte preocupado, Tsuna – él negó con la cabeza.

– Ya no pienses en eso – me dijo – Lo que importa ahora es que te recuperes. Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan temerario – lo dijo en un tono casi suplicante – Te dije que la prioridad era que todos regresaran con vida.

– Y yo te prometí que cumpliría la misión. Parece que también cumplí la promesa que te hice.

Esto se lo dije a Nina, que, noté, llevaba un bonito anillo de compromiso.

– Eres un tonto, Takeshi.

_Oh how I thirst for you_

– Aquí hay una persona que también ha estado muy preocupada por ti – me dijo Tsuna. Vi entonces que Chrome se asomaba por detrás de Tsuna. Recordé entonces que habíamos logrado forjar una especie de amistad, a pesar de su timidez natural.

– Me alegra que hayas despertado, Yamamoto-san – dijo, antes de componer una reverencia y salir corriendo fuera de la habitación. Entonces, decidí preguntarle a Tsuna por aquel misterioso hombre que…

– ¿Adónde se fue? – Tsuna parpadeó, confundido – Hace un momento estaba aquí un hombre de cabello plateado, muy atractivo.

– ¿Te refieres a Gokudera-kun?

– ¿Lo conoces, Tsuna?

_Oh how I need you_

Entonces, noté que Nina y Tsuna se miraron un momento, como confundidos por las palabras que yo acababa de decir. Y claro que sus reacciones me confundían más a mí. Nina incluso me miró como si estuviera loco. Y Tsuna, pues Tsuna se veía nervioso, se frotaba las manos, se rascaba la cabeza y balbuceaba cosas que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

– Takeshi, ¿puedes decirme quién eres?

¿Por qué rayos Nina me preguntaba eso? Está bien, quizás me pasé con lo temerario en la misión y terminé muy malherido, pero no me golpeé la cabeza, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no tanto como para perder la memoria. Además, la recuerdo a ella, a Tsuna y también a Chrome, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

– ¡Takeshi! – apremió. Yo suspiré y no me quedó de otra que responder.

– Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola. Tengo 24 años y soy el sucesor del Shigure Souen Ryu. Mi Caja Arma contiene dos animales, una golondrina de nombre Kojiro y un perro llamado Jiro. Me encantan el baseball y el kendo. El nombre de mi fallecido padre es Tsuyoshi – a ver, ¿qué más le puedo decir para que deje de pensar que estoy loco? – Ah sí, conozco a todos los Guardianes Vongola, excepto al Guardián de la Tormenta, que raras veces se reúne con la familia.

_Comatose_

Al terminar yo de hablar, Tsuna dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Alcancé a escuchar que murmuraba algo como "es lo que pensé". Sin comprender, miré a Nina, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ellos dos se miraron un momento y luego se voltearon de nuevo hacia a mí.

– ¿Quieres decir que no conocías al Guardián de la Tormenta? – ante la pregunta de Nina, negué con la cabeza – ¿Estás hablando en serio? – pues claro que sí, no recuerdo haberme encontrado con el guardián de la tormenta antes de hoy – Takeshi, pero si él y tú…

Noté la desesperación y un cierto desconcierto en los ojos y las palabras de Nina. También, Tsuna levantó una mano, como diciéndole que no continuara. Pero yo no quería quedarme con la duda y, con un gesto, la animé a continuar. Ella dudó, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

– No es nada, no te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos y te dejemos descansar, Takeshi.

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

– Tienes razón, Nina – dijo Tsuna – Además, tengo que llamar a Japón e informarle a los demás que Yamamoto ha despertado finalmente.

Tsuna se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para dejar que Nina pasara primero. Ella se despidió dejando un beso en mi mejilla, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que había derramado luego de responder a su extraña pregunta de "quién eres".

– Vendré a verte más tarde. Traeré a Andrea – y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Tsuna me dedicó una sonrisa extraña, que no sé bien cómo describir. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero, instantes después, volvió a abrirla y me dijo:

– Por cierto, no tienes que preocuparte, todos están bien.

_I don't wanna live_

Nunca dejará de sorprenderme la súper intuición de nuestro jefe. Además, sé que soy un sujeto muy transparente. Pero eso me hace sentir aliviado. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y me llevé las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante.

No puedo dejar de pensar en las reacciones de Nina y Tsuna en cuanto mencioné al guardián de la tormenta. Y me embarga el sentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo importante, que tiene que ver con el atractivo hombre de cabellos plateados que se alegró de que yo despertara. O sea, el guardián de la tormenta.

Pero, ¿quién es él en realidad? ¿Acaso nos hemos conocido antes? ¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo importante? Demasiadas preguntas hacen que me duela la cabeza. Mas no puedo evitarlo. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. No puedo olvidar esos ojos verdes. Esa mirada. El palpitar acelerado de mi corazón en cuanto mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

_I don't wanna breath_

Es como si la imagen de aquel a quien llamaron Gokudera se hubiera grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Gokudera, ¿quién eres en realidad?

'_les I feel you next to me_


	8. Ottavo: Solitario

_Como siempre, agradecer primero a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! Espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo._

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**Pareja: **_8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

**Canción: **_Alone – Heart _

**Advertencias: **_Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales. Drama._

**Disclaimer: **_KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

**POV: **_Autor._

**.**

**Ottavo**

**«**** Solitario ****»**

**.**

**.**

**Múnich, Estadio Allianz Arena.**

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

Gabardina, sí. Lentes oscuros, sí. Gorra, sí. Bufanda, sí. Ambos estaban listos, irreconocibles – o, al menos eso esperaban ellos – y finalmente podían abandonar el automóvil, no la lujosa limosina Mercedes Benz, sino un BMW del 87. Nina suspiró profundamente, antes de bajarse del vehículo detrás de Takeshi, que se había levantado el cuello de la gabardina. La mujer miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y entonces escuchó la voz de Giorgio que le decía:

– No se ponga tan nerviosa, señorita, atraerá la atención y no podrá disfrutar del juego.

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, asiéndose al brazo del caballero japonés que caminaba a su lado. La pareja se dirigió a la entrada principal del imponente estadio que aún no estaba iluminado con su tradicional color rojo cuando jugaba el popular equipo de la ciudad, el Bayern Múnich. Aquel día, Nina decidió reservar asientos "promedio", en lugar de los lugares de lujo que solía ocupar cuando iba al estadio con su padre. Y es que pocos lo sabían, pero la jefa Armani era una amante del fútbol y fiel seguidora del equipo bávaro que en ese momento hacía su ingreso al campo de juego.

– Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, Takeshi, – dijo Nina – pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a este estadio, que ya lo extrañaba. Además, este es uno de los clásicos del fútbol alemán y no quería perdérmelo – añadió, al tiempo que los jugadores del equipo rival, el Borussia Dortmund, ocupaba sus lugares en el terreno de juego.

– No te preocupes por eso, es una buena distracción para ti, antes de la boda – la mujer se sonrojó – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Andrea? – preguntó – No lo he visto desde que salí del hospital, hace una semana.

– Fue a Florencia para arreglar unos asuntos de la boda con su familia – respondió – ¡Mira acabamos de anotar el primer gol! – añadió, con una exclamación.

_I wonder where you are tonight_

Takeshi desvió la mirada al campo de juego, donde el delantero del equipo bávaro celebraba con su entrenador. Luego volvió a mirar de reojo a su amiga: sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. De hecho, siempre se volvía una chica algo tímida cuando Andrea, su prometido, era mencionado. Quizás tenía algo que ver con la forma en que, sin perder tiempo, Andrea le había propuesto matrimonio. Y sonrió, pensando en lo hermoso que debía ser estar enamorado.

Entonces, la imagen del Guardián de la Tormenta asaltó sus pensamientos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en que lo había mirado, cómo había sujetado su mano o el gesto de dolor que tenía en el rostro cuando él le preguntó "¿quién eres?". Independientemente de la situación, o de lo que hubiera dicho antes, Takeshi tenía la certeza de que se conocían. ¿En una vida pasada, quizás? No, eso era una tontería, pensó, y rápidamente descartó la idea.

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

Por todos los cielos, Gokudera Hayato era demasiado hermoso. Tenía que ser un pecado ser tan hermoso. Y, cuando se descubrió a sí mismo teniendo aquellos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si era homosexual o, ¿quizás bisexual? Oh vamos, estaba en medio de una muchedumbre que aclamaba con gritos y vítores a su equipo, no era el momento para estar cuestionándose acerca de su sexualidad.

– ¿Takeshi? – de pronto, el japonés escuchó a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba – Oye, Takeshi – sintió que alguien zarandeaba su hombro y entonces parpadeó, volteando el rostro – ¿En qué tanto estás pensando?

– Sólo me preguntaba qué clase de persona es el guardián de la Tormenta – contestó – Apenas lo he visto un par veces desde que salí del hospital, pero cada vez que nos encontramos, parece como si… estuviera huyendo de mí – se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso – No lo sé, quizás no le agrado.

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

Nina sintió que el corazón se le encogía de dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada un momento, como reflexionando. Sabía que Takeshi, aún sin sus recuerdos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, estaba sufriendo. Porque, estaba segura, sus sentimientos hacia Gokudera eran tan fuertes que ni el shock más grande podría hacer que el japonés olvidara por completo a la persona que amaba. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer ella?

_Alone_

– Takeshi, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Hayato-san? – le preguntó. Él se quedó algo sorprendido con aquella pregunta.

– ¿Qué pienso? – se rascó la barbilla – Pienso que quiere mucho a Tsuna, me parece que es muy cercano a él, además de ser muy eficiente. Escuché que es la Mano Derecha del jefe, tengo que admitir que escuchar eso me sorprendió un poco, pero… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó, cuando notó que Nina lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Sabes que no me refería a eso, Takeshi – el otro parpadeó, confundido – Me refiero a… ya sabes – él no respondió – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – el japonés negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse – ¿Qué es lo que sientes aquí… – puso una mano sobre el corazón del chico – cuando lo ves?

Yamamoto colocó su mano sobre la de Nina y se quedó pensando. ¿Qué sentía él por Gokudera? ¿Qué sentía? Pero, ¡si acababa de conocerlo! Entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación rara que tenía en el estómago cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de él? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él? ¿Por qué quería… abrazarlo? ¿Por qué deseaba que Gokudera sonriera sólo para él? Y, también, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de vacío que sentía? Yamamoto chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

– ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – preguntó la pelirroja. Yamamoto la miró, con un gesto de frustración en su rostro. ¿Qué se supone que debía recordar? – Takeshi, pero si Hayato-san y tú…

El japonés la miró, con gesto expectante, animándola a continuar. Pero ella se lo había prometido a Tsuna, que no le diría nada a Takeshi. Y ella sabía que era a él a quien le correspondía decidir si quería recordarlo todo, o simplemente vivir en la "ignorancia". Pero es que ver a su mejor amigo sufrir de esa manera ¡la estaba matando! Nina se mordió el labio una vez más y volvió a concentrarse en el partido, cuando el Bayern anotaba su tercer gol.

_I never really cared until I met you_

– ¿Nina? – ella no lo miró – ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? ¿Qué sucede con Gokudera y conmigo? – no recibió respuesta – Nina – él la sujetó por los hombros con un poco de rudeza – ¡dímelo, por favor!

Takeshi notó cómo los ojos de ella comenzaban a cristalizarse por detrás de las gafas oscuras y la soltó. El muchacho se hundió en su asiento, intentando en vano concentrarse en el partido. Pero para él era misión imposible dejar de pensar en el guardián de la Tormenta.

_And now it chills me to the bone_

**.**

**.**

**Italia, Mansión Vongola.**

Producto de su nueva alianza con la familia Armani, los guardianes Vongola y su jefe se habían trasladado a la mansión italiana, ya que en unos días tendrían que asistir a la boda de la jefa Armani y su prometido, el artista italiano, Andrea Vasari. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado ya el sábado, luego de la gran cantidad de declaraciones que Nina Armani tuvo que hacer a la prensa de su país y del mundo. Y es que explicar la muerte de su padre y anunciar su boda con una persona totalmente diferente a la que el mundo conocía como su prometido no fue nada fácil.

_How do I get you alone_

Tsuna suspiró, mientras apartaba el último documento que debía revisar y firmar. Acababa de despachar a su Mano Derecha, pidiéndole – casi obligándolo – que fuera a descansar. Y es que desde que Yamamoto despertó, Gokudera había estado sumido en sus tareas, trabajando hasta la extenuación, seguramente – más bien, Tsuna estaba seguro que así era – para mantener alejado el dolor que sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando.

A Tsuna le habría gustado decírselo todo a Yamamoto. Todo, desde sus días de felicidad, hasta aquel desengaño que había provocado una gran herida en el corazón de su guardián de la Lluvia. Pero el jefe Vongola quería creer que, si dejaba las cosas tal y como estaban, todo pronto volvería a ser como antes.

_How do I get you alone_

– Sólo espero no estar equivocándome – se dijo, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

– Qué nostalgia me trae esta oficina – dijo de pronto una voz que hizo que Tsuna se sobresaltara y por poco se cayera de su silla. Tsuna se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto se fijó en la persona que estaba allí – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, _Decimo._

– ¡V-Vongola Primo! – exclamó, mientras Giotto le sonreía y se sentaba en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio – ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que…?

– Una vez me tocó a mí también estar en el medio, – dijo Giotto – así que puedo entender por lo que está pasando, _Decimo_. Por eso, por favor, siga confiando en su intuición.

Y, dicho esto, Giotto desapareció.

Tsuna, haciendo a un lado la sorpresa que ver a Primo le dejó, relajó los hombros, sintiendo que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Se estiró, casi como un gato, mientras guardaba los documentos y se levantaba la silla. Porque aquellos tres minutos, desde la visita de Giotto, eran lo que el jefe necesitaba para sentirse más tranquilo y tener la seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**.**

**.**

Una vez más, Hayato caminaba con paso lento hacia la oficina de su jefe. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con Yamamoto, Tsuna era el único en quien verdaderamente podía confiar. No se le hacía justo agobiarlo con sus problemas o preocupaciones, pero aquel era uno de esos días en los que en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, de nuevo.

Pero en cuanto Gokudera llegó ante las puertas de la oficina del Décimo, muy para su sorpresa, se encontró con Hibari, quien lucía bastante abatido. El guardián de la Nube caminaba en círculos, enfrente de las puertas de madera, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. El de cabellos plateados arqueó una ceja y, después de observar al otro por unos minutos, finalmente se decidió a hablar:

– ¿No deberías estar intentando arreglar las cosas con Dino-san, en lugar de venir a molestar al _Juudaime_?

Hibari dirigió sus fríos ojos hacia Gokudera, con un dejo de sorpresa en su rostro. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, a esas horas de la noche. Hibari bufó, molesto al haber sido "descubierto" y le dijo:

– No te he pedido un consejo – Gokudera se encogió de hombros y acercó un puño a la puerta, dispuesto a tocar, pero Kyoya continuó: – ¿Qué no es esto algo bueno para ti? – Hayato arqueó una ceja – Yamamoto ha olvidado todo lo que vivieron, así que, ¿no es tu oportunidad para acercarte a él y formar nuevos recuerdos?

Y definitivamente estas palabras dejaron pensando a Hayato, hasta que Kyoya volvió a hablar:

– Pensé que nunca me arrepentiría de nada, pero, creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Hibari dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación, que se encontraba del otro lado de la mansión. Gokudera decidió "hacer a un lado" las palabras del otro guardián y llamó a la puerta. Luego de haber tocado una sola vez, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Tsuna con rostro cansado. El peli plateado abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tsuna se le adelantó, sabiendo bien lo que el otro pensaba:

– Debemos dejar que todo siga su curso, Gokudera-kun – había dicho el Décimo en ese momento, con rostro serio y sin atisbo de duda – Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto.

– Entonces, confía en mí también esta vez.

**.**

**.**

**Italia. Mansión Vongola, sala de conferencias.**

– ¡Imposible! – Dino golpeó la mesa de madera con ambos puños, al tiempo que un gesto de frustración se dibujaba en su rostro – ¡Grimm no puede estar con vida!

– _Boss_, cálmese, por favor – empezó Romario, intentando en vano tranquilizar a un iracundo jefe Cavallone.

– ¡No me pidas que me calme, Romario! – espetó el rubio – Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de que casi morimos todos en Múnich, ¡¿resulta que Grimm está vivo?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

– Cálmate, Dino-san – dijo Tsuna, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su "hermano mayor", quien, sabiendo que se había sobresaltado demasiado, volvió a sentarse, disculpándose – Sabemos de buena fuente que Grimm, el guardián de la Tormenta de la familia Versace, sigue con vida y se encuentra oculto en alguna parte de la ciudad de Turín.

– Pero, toda su familia fue destruida, entonces, ¿para qué regresó? – preguntó Chrome.

– Venganza – todos se voltearon, en cuanto vieron aparecer a Yamamoto.

– Ah finalmente regresaste – dijo Tsuna, con un suspiro de alivio – Ya estaba empezando a preocuparte. Yamamoto entonces, ¿qué has logrado averiguar?

– Grimm ha anunciado que bombardeará la _Piazza San Carlo_, hasta que le entreguemos la cabeza de la jefa Armani y el jefe Vongola.

– ¿"Entreguemos"? – preguntó Gokudera.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

– Dino, Squalo y yo – contestó – Para él, esto se trata de un intercambio: la vida de dos jefes mafiosos a cambio de las vidas de todas las personas que transiten por la plaza. El tiempo límite es – miró su reloj – hoy a las tres de la tarde.

– Eso es, ¡en tres horas! – exclamó Lambo, asustado. Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza.

– Squalo ha regresado a Japón con el resto de los Varia y no podemos permitirnos poner a Dino-san en peligro, así que…

– Así que seré yo quien vaya a San Carlo – lo interrumpió Gokudera, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar la penetrante y seria mirada del guardián de la Lluvia – Creo que es lo más lógico, soy la Mano Derecha del _Decimo_, además, tú hace poco saliste del hospital, si vas…

– ¿Estas insinuando que no puedo cumplir con esta misión? – preguntó el japonés, ofendido. Vio que Gokudera abría los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No me refería a eso, yo…

– De todos los guardianes Vongola, soy el único que conoce al enemigo, así que significaría para mí una ventaja…

– No estás en condiciones de pelear, Yamamoto – replicó el italiano – Además, ya he analizado los datos de todos los guardianes Versace, así que…

– ¡Esto no nos está llevando a nada! – exclamó Dino, frustrado – Tsuna es el jefe, así que él será quien decida.

– Gokudera-kun, tú irás a encontrarte con Grimm en San Carlo – dijo el jefe Vongola, poniéndose de pie – Caso cerrado. Todos pueden regresar a sus labores.

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

Los guardianes Vongola, a excepción de Yamamoto, fueron saliendo de la habitación, detrás de Tsuna y Dino. Gokudera pasó al lado del guardián de la Lluvia sin mirarlo, pero este, impulsivamente, sujetó la muñeca del italiano y lo miró, con un gesto desesperado, como rogándole que no fuera. Gokudera frunció el ceño e intentó liberarse del agarre, pero en cuanto miró al otro a los ojos, sintió que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

Hayato sintió deseos de arrojarse a los brazos de Takeshi y ser él quien le robara un beso, como tantas veces lo había hecho, de forma clandestina, el guardián de la Lluvia. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, ahora que lo tenía frente a frente. ¿Se había olvidado de él, acaso? De ser así, ¿por qué? Pero, en vez que eso, Gokudera lo miró con gesto desafiante y, fríamente, le dijo:

– Tengo que prepararme para la misión. Si no tienes que decirme nada que sea útil para enfrentarme a ese sujeto, entonces déjame ir.

Yamamoto, sorprendido, liberó la muñeca de un Gokudera que, habiéndose alejado de la sala de conferencias, comenzó a correr. Las piernas le temblaban, pero no se detuvo hasta que entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta bruscamente. El moreno por su parte esperó unos minutos, antes de salir lentamente de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya propia.

– Entonces, de verdad me odias, ¿verdad Gokudera?

**.**

**.**

**Piazza San Carlo. **

Tal y como Grimm había prometido, a las tres de la tarde en punto, había comenzado el bombardeo en la plaza. Sólo que, para su sorpresa, la calle se encontraba completamente vacía. No había ni un alma paseando en los alrededores. Esto, por supuesto, enfureció a Grimm. El hombre, capaz de controlar tres tipos de llamas – Tormenta, Lluvia y Nube – liberó tres Cajas Alma, que había conseguido recuperar al escapar de la mansión Versace en Múnich.

– ¡Malditos Vongola! – gritó, encolerizado – ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡¿Acaso no piensan aparecer, cobardes?!

En ese momento, Grimm vio a una joven que parecía perdida pasando por la plaza. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que, moviéndose a gran velocidad, atrapó a la muchacha – que no tendría más de quince años – y la aprisionó con unas cuerdas envueltas con llamas de tipo Lluvia, que poco a poco iban drenando su energía. La chica se desmayó al instante.

– ¡Si no vienen, malditos Vongola, yo iré por ustedes! – volvió a gritar – ¡Y acabaré con todo aquel que me encuentre de camino a Milán!

_You don't know how long I have waited_

Grimm levantó a la chica y se la cargó al hombro, como si fuera un saco. Pero, no había dado ni siquiera tres pasos, cuando el Flame Arrow de Gokudera lo hizo retroceder y, en un descuido, el guardián Vongola había recuperado a la niña. El de cabellos plateados la dejó en un lugar seguro, para luego regresar y enfrentarse a Grimm.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Eres un Vongola? – preguntó Grimm – No me digas que la familia Vongola me cree tan poca cosa que sólo han enviado a un sujeto a enfrentarme – Gokudera respondió con un disparo de su arma, que el pelirrojo esquivó fácilmente – ¿Acaso eres el guardián de la Tormenta del Vongola? – Grimm arqueó una ceja – Tienes cierta reputación en el mundo de la mafia, como hijo de un famoso líder italiano, vaya, supongo que es por eso que lograste convertirte en un guardián de renombre tan fácilmente – Gokudera apretó los puños, enfadado, pero intentando no caer en las provocaciones del otro – ¡Qué fácil lo tienen algunos! Bueno, sea como sea, tengo que matarte para llegar con el Vongola y la fastidiosa princesita Armani.

Grimm combinó las llamas de las tres Cajas Alma que había obtenido. Detrás de él apareció la figura translúcida de un guerrero monstruoso. Además, dos espadas se materializaron en sus manos, unidas en los extremos por una gruesa cadena. La criatura que rodeaba al Versace profirió un grito de batalla que fue imitado por el hombre de cabellos rojos, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Gokudera.

– Eres demasiado predecible – dijo Hayato, activando el Sistema CAI. Grimm se estrelló contra la defensa de Gokudera y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de una heladería.

Sin dar a Grimm oportunidad para recuperarse, disparó continuamente su Flame Arrow.

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

– Se acabó.

Gokudera desactivó el Sistema CAI y se acercó hacia el sitio donde yacía el enemigo. Iba a darle el golpe final utilizando el Arco de G, pero entonces, una mano se extendió hasta él y aprisionó su cuello. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Gokudera vio que Grimm tenía un brazo mecánico, que era capaz de manipular a su antojo, además, la mitad derecha de su rostro estaba completamente destrozada. Hayato lo miró, con repulsión, al tiempo que Grimm comenzaba a reír como un loco.

– ¡Esto es lo que tu familia me hizo! ¡Lo que nos hizo ese maldito espadachín! – gritó – ¡Perdí todo lo que tenía! ¡Maldición, le debía tanto a Stolz, él me salvó la vida!

Gokudera estaba completamente inmovilizado, pues se había descuidado en el último ataque y sus cajas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, del cual estaba elevado al menos unos diez metros. Grimm tenía un rostro de total locura, que no auguraba nada bueno.

– ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer sin tus Cajas Arma! – Grimm retrajo el brazo, sólo para propinarle a Gokudera un puñetazo en el rostro – ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! – gritó entonces – ¡Quiero vengarme de la persona que me hizo esto! – señaló su rostro destrozado – ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dime en dónde está Takeshi Yamamoto!

– N-No hace falta que él venga – espetó Gokudera, con voz entrecortada – Mis poderes bastan y sobran para acabar con una basura como tú.

Grimm arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido con la seguridad de las palabras del guardián Vongola, aun cuando este se encontraba en clara desventaja. Decidió entonces que no deseaba que aquella pelea se acabara tan pronto, así que soltó al peli plateado, que cayó de bruces al suelo.

_But the secret is still my own_

– Muy bien, muéstrame qué eres capaz de hacer, Hayato Gokudera, Mano Derecha del _Vongola Decimo._

Hayato liberó nuevamente el Sistema CAI. Uri se colocó en el frente, con su imponente forma de leopardo. Sin darle a Grimm oportunidad para prepararse, Gokudera y Uri iniciaron el ataque conjunto. Al Versace apenas le daba tiempo de esquivar, pero, cada vez que podía, utilizaba sus espadas para golpear los escudos de Gokudera.

– Un luchador de largo alcance, lo que más odio – se dijo Grimm – Bueno, como sea, acabaré rápidamente con él para poder enfrentarme al espadachín.

Grimm se echó hacia atrás. Entonces, llamas de Tormenta, Lluvia y Nube comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo. La criatura monstruosa con armadura de samurái volvió a materializarse detrás de él, portando también dos espadas. Grimm dio un paso al frente y la criatura lo imitó.

– ¡Romperé esos diminutos escudos!

Gokudera, sin dejarse sorprender por el tamaño del enemigo que yacía ante él, continuó disparando, sin abandonar su posición. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todos sus disparos – que apuntaban a Grimm, no al monstruo – eran bloqueados por la mano del guerrero gigante.

– ¡Muere, diminuto insecto!

Grimm levantó el brazo y lo bajó de golpe, movimiento que fue imitado por el guerrero de imponente tamaño. Los escudos de Gokudera cedieron al instante. Uri se arrojó hacia el enemigo, pero este le propinó un golpe que lo estrelló contra un poste de luz, dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¡Uri! – Gokudera corrió hacia el pequeño felino y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Uri abrió los ojos, lentamente – Vamos a hacerlo, Uri. ¡Cambio Forma! – Gokudera apuntó a Grimm con el Arco de G, pero…

– ¡Demasiado débil!

Grimm cruzó sus espadas enfrente de su cuerpo, mientras el monstruo lo imitaba, protegiéndolo del ataque del arco, al tiempo que el mismo impacto era redirigido al guardián Vongola. Gokudera lo esquivó justo a tiempo.

– ¡Deja de correr! – gritó Grimm – ¡Esto ya no es divertido, eres demasiado débil! – el pelirrojo extendió su brazo y de este salieron unas cadenas metálicas, que sujetaron a Gokudera y lo amarraron al suelo – ¡El golpe final!

Gokudera forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando liberarse de aquellas gruesas cadenas de hierro, pero le era imposible. Vio que sus anillos dejaban de brillar, mientras sentía también que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Sí, aquellas cadenas tenían la capacidad de absorber llamas de última voluntad.

El guardián de la Tormenta sólo podía ver cómo Grimm, fortalecido con la Cajas Alma de los Versace, se abalanzaba sobre él, apuntándolo con sus espadas. Vio que Uri se arrojaba para protegerlo, pero fue fácilmente derrotado, una vez más. Bufó, molesto, ¿cómo era posible que un sujeto como Grimm pudiera derrotarlo tan fácilmente? ¿Iba a morir así? Se sintió patético y entonces, la imagen de Yamamoto asaltó sus pensamientos. Vio la hoja de la espada a centímetros de su cabeza y simplemente pudo cerrar los ojos.

_And my love for you is still unknown_

– Takeshi…

Gokudera estaba preparado para un final que nunca llegó, porque…

– _Shibuki Ame_.

El peli plateado sintió sus mejillas humedecerse y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en brazos de Yamamoto que, dando un gran salto, logró esquivar el contrataque de Grimm. Gokudera sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, cuando vio un atisbo de aquella tranquilizante sonrisa que Yamamoto solía exhibir.

– Lamento la tardanza – dijo – Hayato, ¿estás bien?

– ¡Idiota! – replicó el otro – ¿Qué estás…? U-Un momento, ¿cómo me llamas…?

Pero Yamamoto ya lo había alejado lo suficiente de campo de batalla, para que no resultara lastimado. Gokudera vio que Grimm tenía ahora una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección al guardián de la Lluvia.

– Por fin apareces, Takeshi Yamamoto, el sujeto a quien más odio.

– Me halaga escuchar eso, pero Grimm ¿por qué rayos sigues vivo?

Grimm rió perversamente, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Yamamoto y, sujetándolo de la corbata, le susurró algunas palabras al oído. Los ojos de Yamamoto se abrieron, debido a la sorprendente revelación, pero no retrocedió, en cambio, liberó sus cuatro espadas irregulares y se puso en guardia.

– Terminaré esto con un solo ataque – anunció Takeshi.

_Alone_

– ¡No seas tan arrogante, maldito!

Grimm puso toda su fuerza en el ataque combinado de sus dos espadas. Yamamoto, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, fue cortado a la mitad por el abrumador del Versace. Gokudera profirió un grito, al tiempo que el cuerpo destrozado del otro guardián se desplomaba en el suelo.

– ¡No, Takeshi!

– ¡Jamás fuiste rival para mí, maldito! – Grimm comenzó a reír perversamente, pero entonces, la figura monstruosa que lo protegía se desvaneció y él escupió sangre por la boca – ¡Pero qué…!

– _Utsushi Ame_ – dijo Yamamoto, que había apuñalado a Grimm por la espalda – Bajaste la guardia – el Vongola retiró su espada y Grimm cayó al suelo, sangrando abundantemente – Ahora, terminemos esto.

– ¡N-No, e-espera! – exclamó un aterrado Grimm, al ver los ojos llenos de furia del otro hombre – ¡P-Por favor! ¡P-Perdóname la vida! ¡Ten piedad!

– Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón – dijo – Además, ¿tener piedad? Debes estar bromeando, por "tener piedad", perdí a mi padre, por "tener piedad", estuve a punto de perder a la persona más importante para mí. Sólo muere, Grimm.

Grimm tomó el trozo de espada que estaba a su lado y se levantó para clavársela en el pecho a Takeshi, pero lo que apuñaló fue simplemente a su ilusión.

– _Jiunoka_.

Los movimientos de Grimm se paralizaron por completo, mientras una lluvia de ataques acababa con el hombre. Grimm cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo ensangrentado, carente, ahora sí, de vida. Takeshi dejó que la sangre corriera por la hoja de su _katana_, antes de devolverla a la _saya_. Gokudera observaba boquiabierto todo lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás se imaginó que Yamamoto pudiera asesinar a alguien así, a sangre fría, sin mostrar ni un dejo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

En ese momento, un grupo de hombres, vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros aparecieron. Llevaban en sus sacos el emblema de la familia Armani. Tres de ellos se acercaron al cuerpo de Grimm, mientras otros dos examinaban a un Gokudera que no salía de su asombro.

– Que los forenses se aseguren de que está muerto, – dijo Takeshi – ya he destruido todas las cajas que tenía en su poder, pero no está de más que hagan que Chrome se cerciore de que no queda ningún rastro de la tecnología Versace. Los demás, atiendan las heridas de Gokudera.

– A la orden, señor – dijo uno de los hombres que estaba al lado de Gokudera – Vamos, joven Gokudera – pero el aludido no se movía, sus ojos estaban fijos en Yamamoto, que abandonaba el lugar, con paso firme – Joven Gokudera, tenemos que atender sus heridas.

– Estoy bien – respondió bruscamente, levantándose para seguir al guardián de la Lluvia – ¡Yamamoto! – pero el otro ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo – ¡Espera, Yamamoto!

Gokudera apretó los puños y chasqueó la lengua en cuanto lo vio entrar en un automóvil, detrás de la jefa Armani.

– Venga con nosotros – ordenó el hombre nuevamente y los tres se subieron a un automóvil Mercedes Benz negro, que iba detrás del de Nina, con rumbo a la mansión Vongola.

Gokudera se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Yamamoto lo había llamado "Hayato", ¿cierto? No estaba soñando, ni había escuchado mal. Pero, ¿significaba eso que… lo recordaba? O, por el contrario, ¿había comenzado a tomarle confianza? Frustrado, el italiano se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras extraía del bolsillo de su pantalón en elegante anillo con una piedra celeste: un finísimo anillo de Lluvia, de primer nivel.

_I never really cared until I met you_

– Quizás debería intentarlo…

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Vongola.**

Dijo que lo intentaría, pero la verdad es que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Bueno, no podía simplemente llegar y decir algo como "este anillo es para ti", ¿cierto? Por es que, ¡eso ya era el colmo! Habían pasado dos días desde que Yamamoto lo salvó de Grimm y, desde ese día, no había conseguido ni un minuto a solas con él. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos separados.

¡Y ahí estaba él! Pero el italiano no dejaba de preguntarse por qué rayos siempre que había una fiesta todas las mujeres tenían que abalanzarse sobre él como arpías. Claro que en otro momento se habría acercado "sutilmente" adonde estaba y habría alejado a todas las "arpías" – como le gustaba llamarlas – con una "sutil" mirada que, si se ponía a pensarlo, no tenía nada de sutil. "Largo de aquí", era lo único que podía leerse en aquella mirada. Pero eso era caso aparte, porque Yamamoto no lo recordaba de "esa manera".

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Y Gokudera acababa de recordar, en ese preciso instante, por qué odiaba las fiestas. También, acababa de encontrar una razón para tenerle un cierto resentimiento a Nina Armani, – sí, resentimiento, porque no creía que aquello que sentía hacia ella fuera "odio" como tal – otra mujer que podía catalogarse como "fastidiosa".

Se preguntó por qué rayos no abandonaba aquella frívola actividad, con una educada disculpa. Ah sí, no podía, era la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola.

El italiano tomó una copa de champán y se la bebió de un solo trago, devolviéndola a la bandeja que cargaba el mesero. Y vio entonces su oportunidad. Yamamoto acababa de terminar un baile con una mujer mucho mayor que él, a quien sólo le faltó robarle un beso. Vio entonces que el japonés salía a la terraza del salón, así que "disimuladamente" lo siguió. Se quedó algunos pasos detrás de él, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Había escuchado que no te gustaban las fiestas, Gokudera.

El aludido se sobresaltó al saberse reconocido y terminó por acercarse adonde estaba el otro, apoyándose en la barandilla metálica.

– Es la conmemoración de nuestra alianza con la familia Armani, – le dijo – además, soy la mano derecha del _Juudaime. _Tenía que estar aquí.

– Eso sonó como si te estuvieran obligando – dijo Yamamoto, con una risita. Gokudera estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa del otro, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa propia – Me parece increíble el no haberte conocido antes – continuó el japonés, ahora mirándolo a los ojos – Aunque, a veces siento como si te conociera desde siempre, es como si…

_How do I get you alone_

– ¿Cómo si…? – insistió el de cabellos plateados, intentando en vano calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

– No, no es nada, olvídalo. Pensarías que estoy loco – añadió esto último en voz baja.

– Escucho locuras todos los días – dijo Gokudera – No me importaría escuchar una más – Yamamoto tomó aire y, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón también, dijo:

– Una vez escuché que, cuando una persona sufre un shock muy grande, su mente bloquea los recuerdos de aquello que la lastimó – el peli plateado tragó saliva, nervioso. Como el otro no decía nada, Yamamoto continuó – A veces pienso que eso fue lo que me sucedió antes de la misión en Múnich, de alguna forma me siento… distinto. Como si fuera una persona completamente diferente y… luego, cuando te conocí…

Yamamoto avanzó hacia Gokudera que, nervioso, no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos. El italiano pronto sintió que su espalda chocaba contra una de las puertas de cristal, que estaban abiertas de par en par. El moreno colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Gokudera, cuyo rostro se sonrojó al notar la cercanía del otro.

– Cuando te conocí – continuó, acercando sus labios al oído del italiano – sentí como si hubiera recuperado algo importante que había perdido.

Gokudera cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, inseguro, preguntándose si debía acercarlo a él y robarle un beso, o simplemente apartarlo y salir corriendo. Su cerebro no podía procesar en ese momento la acción a ejecutar, así que simplemente se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo el rostro de Takeshi se acercaba cada vez más al suyo.

– Yamamoto…

_How do I get you alone_

Y, contrario a lo que el guardián de la Tormenta esperaba – y deseaba – Takeshi simplemente lo abrazó. Sintió cómo el japonés escondía el rostro en su cuello y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

Yamamoto sintió a Gokudera temblar pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, no quería apartarse de él, aquello se sentía tan bien que podría quedarse así para siempre.

– Lo siento, Gokudera. Será sólo un momento…

Se quedaron así por un momento que a Gokudera comenzaba a hacérsele eterno. Entonces, el italiano consiguió liberar sus brazos y rodear con estos la amplia espalda del otro. Esta vez le tocó a Yamamoto temblar. El moreno se separó de Gokudera, rompiendo parcialmente el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos. Y cayó en la cuenta de que le encantaban los ojos verdes del otro guardián, eran tan… hipnotizantes.

Pero Gokudera no pudo resistirlo más y, en un impulso nada propio de él, agarró a Yamamoto por el cuello del saco y acercó su rostro al suyo propio.

– Idiota.

Fue lo que dijo Hayato, antes de cerrar los ojos y rozar con sus labios aquellos labios ajenos.

Fue un simple, tan simple roce que logró que a Yamamoto se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Definitivamente aquella era una sensación que, de alguna forma, conocía. Pero entonces…

– ¡Takeshi! ¿Takeshi, dónde estás?

_How do I get you alone_

Hayato empujó al moreno quien, sorprendido, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para no caer hacia atrás. Takeshi sólo vio cómo el de cabellos plateados desaparecía, casi corriendo, como si fuera perseguido por un demonio. Entonces apareció Nina, a quien Gokudera por poco arrolla cuando pasó a toda velocidad a su lado.

La mujer se extrañó, pero en cuanto vio al moreno sonrió y le dijo:

– Vamos Takeshi, no podemos planear la boda sin ti.

**.**

**.**

**Catedral de Turín.**

Probablemente Turín jamás había visto su catedral decorada de forma tan fantástica, ni abarrotada de tantísima gente como aquella tarde en la cual contraería nupcias la famosa heredera de la prestigiosa familia Armani. Los Armani se habían visto rodeados de muchos rumores negativos, con todas las declaraciones que la joven cabeza de la familia había tenido que dar – desde la explicación de la muerte de su padre, hasta el anuncio de su boda con el codiciado artista italiano, Andrea Vasari.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no había prestado atención a esta última noticia y estaba a punto de malinterpretarlo todo.

Los miembros de la familia Vongola arribaron a la iglesia, precedidos por su jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su esposa, Kyoko. Los Vongola llegaron en unos elegantes automóviles de la casa italiana Alfa Romeo. Todos, a excepción de Gokudera quien se retrasó poniendo en orden el papeleo que tenía pendiente y llegó en su Ferrari, de color azul oscuro.

_How do I get you alone_

El peli plateado se extrañó cuando vio a Yamamoto, de pie en la entrada de la catedral, justo detrás del gran arco de rosas por el cual pasaría la novia. El moreno vestía un elegante traje entero, de color negro, del mismo color la corbata y camisa azul cielo. Parecía nervioso. Y se puso aún más nervioso cuando una elegantísima limosina Mercedes Benz, de color blanco, se estacionó enfrente de la edificación.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió. Yamamoto se sonrojó, mientras los ojos de Gokudera, quien aún no entraba a la catedral, se abrieron como platos.

Sí, la novia había llegado.


	9. Nono: Non riesco a smettere di amarti

_Bueno, me tardé un poco más de lo normal, pero el capítulo 9 está listo. Esto se está acabando, creo que sólo le queda un capítulo más. Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo constante. ¡Disfruten!_

**.**

**.**

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**Pareja:** _8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

**Canción: **_Can't stop loving you – Van Halen._

**Advertencias:** _Inexperiencia. OOC. Personajes originales. Drama._

**Disclaimer:** _KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

**POV: **_Autor._

**.**

**Nono**

**«****Non riesco a smettere di amarti****»**

**.**

**.**

_There's a time and place for everything, for everyone_

Las miradas de todos los curiosos que pasaban cerca de la catedral se posaron en la mujer que bajaba de aquella elegantísima limosina, ayudada por su Mano Derecha, Giorgio, y su ama de llaves, Ada. El ama de llaves ayudó a Nina a acomodarse el vestido, mientras Giorgio le colocaba el velo sobre el rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo, al ver a la jovencita que él consideraba casi como su hija. Nina suspiró profundamente, mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas blancas que Ada le tendía.

El vestido de novia de Nina era – porque no podía ser de otra manera – un bellísimo modelo de la nueva colección Armani. Tenía una inmensa falda, como de princesa de cuentos de hadas; era strapless, con un generoso escote con forma redondeada. En su cuello lucía una elegante gargantilla dorada, a juego con los pendientes del mismo tono, adornados con diamantes.

Nina se asió al brazo de Giorgio, mientras un par de niñas rubias, con hermosos vestidos blancos, caminaban detrás de la novia, llevando la larguísima cola del vestido. Ada se adelantó para tomar su lugar dentro de la catedral.

– Vamos, señorita Nina, sonría – le dijo Giorgio, en voz baja, mientras ascendían las escaleras y los flashes de las cámaras iban y venían. Nina hizo lo que el otro le pedía, de forma discreta, intentando que su rostro no reflejara los nervios que sentía.

Pronto llegaron al sitio donde un nervioso Takeshi los esperaba. El rostro de Nina se iluminó y estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos como una niña, pero recordó el sitio donde estaba y decidió que lo mejor era comportarse. El japonés sonrió y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Giorgio la soltó y en ese momento comenzó a llorar, balbuceando cosas que sonaban como a "crecen tan rápido".

_We can push with all our might, but nothing's gonna come_

– La dejo en tus manos, Takeshi – el aludido asintió y le ofreció el brazo a Nina. Ella lo miró, con rostro soñador.

– Takeshi, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida – decía Nina, que lucía como toda una princesa, con aquel impresionante vestido de novia – Que estés a mi lado me hace inmensamente feliz.

Se escuchó entonces la marcha nupcial y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. La iglesia estaba a reventar, mientras la novia caminaba lentamente por la alfombra roja, del brazo de aquel apuesto caballero japonés que se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes para ella. Takeshi acarició la mano de la pelirroja, para darle apoyo. Ella sonrió y, con el elegante porte que caracterizaba a los Armani, continuó caminando hacia el altar.

_Oh no, nothing's gonna change_

– Siempre te amaré… – dijo entonces Takeshi.

**.**

**.**

Se maldijo internamente por haberse quedado ahí de pie detrás de él, como un idiota. Se maldito por ser tan iluso. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? Estaba seguro de que ella le había dado todo lo que él no quiso – o pudo – darle. También estaba el hecho de que ¡era una mujer!, ella podía darle hijos, algo que él jamás podría hacer. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una inquietud, él siempre le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿tan pronto había olvidado el japonés todo el amor que decía tenerle?

_And if I asked you not to try_

"_Siempre te amaré"_. Había escuchado esas palabras antes, siendo dirigidas a él mismo. Pero escucharlas salir de sus labios, para dedicárselas a otra persona hizo que sintiera que su corazón terminaba de romperse en miles de pequeños pedazos. Ignorando las exclamaciones que podían escucharse desde el interior de la catedral, corrió de vuelta hacia su auto, mientras tanteaba en su bolsillo, en busca de un cigarrillo.

Su carrera lo llevó a chocar contra alguien, pero no se detuvo para averiguar de quién se trataba, ni siquiera para disculparse. Hayato sólo se detuvo hasta que escuchó la voz de su jefe, que le decía:

– Gokudera-kun, ¿no te quedas a la boda de Nina-san?

_Oh, could you let it be_

El hombre de cabellos plateados levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos verdes en los orbes castaños de su jefe. Tragó saliva, intentando en vano impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos:

– ¿Para qué? – Tsuna parpadeó, confundido. Pero antes de que el jefe pudiera decir algo, Gokudera continuó – No quiero ver cómo la persona que amo se casa.

_I wanna hold you and say_

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora le tocó a Hayato parpadear, confundido.

Tsuna sonrió cuando finalmente logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El de cabellos castaños le hizo una seña a su Mano Derecha para que lo siguiera. Gokudera obedeció y ambos entraron en la catedral justo cuando Yamamoto dejaba a Nina junto a un hombre de cabello castaño claro, que esperaba en el altar. Gokudera volteó a ver a su jefe, incrédulo.

_We can't throw this all away_

– Su nombre es Andrea Vasari y es el prometido de Nina-san – Gokudera tuvo que pellizcarse para estar seguro de que no estaba soñando – Ahora, vamos a sentarnos antes de que empiece la ceremonia.

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto movía sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a "esa persona". Estaba seguro de haberlo visto cuando esperaba por Nina en la entrada de la catedral. También estaba seguro de haberlo visto correr en cuanto Nina y él se encontraron. Pero, ¿adónde se había metido Gokudera Hayato? No estaba dentro de la catedral, de eso estaba seguro. Y sus sentidos agudizados jamás lo traicionaban. El japonés no pudo evitar que se le escapara un corto suspiro, esperando que el otro no hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras.

_Tell me you won't go, you won't go_

– _Siempre te amaré, Nina,_ – era lo que había dicho – _como a la hermanita que nunca tuve._

Y mientras desfilaban por la alfombra roja, Takeshi no pudo evitar preguntarle a la chica:

– ¿Estás segura de que no preferías que fuera Giorgio quien te entregara? – ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ambos sabemos lo que estaría pasando en este momento si Giorgio estuviera en tu lugar – contestó. Takeshi rió – Habría llorado desde que estábamos en la entrada y se habría aferrado a mí, gritando, ¡mi pequeña Nina!

_Do you have to hear me say_

– Creo que tienes razón. Bueno, aquí estamos – añadió él en cuanto llegaron al altar, donde un nervioso Andrea esperaba.

El futuro esposo de la jefa Armani no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, en cuanto vio llegar ante él a la hermosa mujer que pronto se convertiría en su compañera para toda la vida. Nina se sonrojó ante la atenta – y enamorada – mirada que Andrea tenía sobre ella. Yamamoto estrechó la mano de Andrea, antes de decir:

– Cuídala bien.

– Es una promesa – respondió el italiano, tomando la mano de su prometida. Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su lugar, justo al lado de Gokudera.

– Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio…

_I can't stop loving you_

**.**

**.**

Sólo supo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran en cuanto halló entre sus manos el hermoso ramo de rosas con el cual la novia caminó hacia el altar, antes de salir corriendo ridículamente del salón, para tomar un poco de aire y fumarse un cigarrillo. Pero no había querido soltar el _bouquet_ al cual sus ojos se devolvían una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo rayos lo había atrapado cuando una ola de mujeres enfrente de él se peleaba por tenerlo entre sus manos.

¿Era un signo, acaso?, se preguntaba, ¿sería el siguiente en casarse? Y, en cuanto llegó a él ese "estúpido" pensamiento, sólo pudo pensar en una persona. Volvió a sonrojarse y chasqueó la lengua, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su auto. Estaba seguro de que, entre todo el gentío que había asistido a la recepción, nadie notaría su ausencia.

Claro que Gokudera estaba equivocado.

_And no matter what I say or do_

**.**

**.**

Nina se quitó los zapatos y dejó que el agua del mar acariciara sus pies, mientras el suave viento de la tarde mecía sus cabellos rojos de forma hipnotizante. Yamamoto la imitó, pero se quedó unos pasos detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente. En definitiva se veía más bella desde que se había casado con Andrea. Y entonces recordó las palabras que su padre alguna vez le dijo: "una mujer enamorada siempre se ve más hermosa".

– Tenías razón, viejo – se dijo mientras, irremediablemente, la imagen de Gokudera asaltaba sus pensamientos.

– ¡Takeshi! – la voz de Nina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella – Entonces, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?

– A las nueve de la noche – contestó. Nina lo abrazó y luego levantó la mirada. Takeshi sonrió cuando vio el gesto, como de cachorro, que le dedicaba.

_You know my heart is true, oh_

– Voy a extrañarte mucho, _oni-chan_ – dijo Nina.

– Puedo pedirle a Tsuna que me permita quedarme un tiempo más – aventuró él, pero ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

– ¡No digas tonterías! – replicó – Tienes que regresar a Japón y arreglar las cosas con Hayato-san – Nina se separó de él y, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, le dedicó una mirada severa – Takeshi, ya lo has recordado, ¿verdad? – él no respondió – No, más bien me atrevería a decir que nunca lo olvidaste. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así, Takeshi?

_I can't stop loving you_

– Asari, parece que no hiciste bien tu trabajo – se dijo él, colocando la manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón – Pero, después de todo, creo que tenías razón. Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde, ¿eh?

– ¿Takeshi? – Nina llamó su atención, al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Él le sonrió, antes de desordenarle el cabello con una mano.

– Regresaré a Japón y pondré mis sentimientos en orden, es una promesa.

**.**

**.**

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Nina retumbaban en su cabeza cuando miraba, por enésima vez, la entrada del apartamento que compartía con Hayato. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Takeshi regresó a Japón y en todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que evitar al guardián de la Tormenta. Pero finalmente tuvo que rendirse e ir a aquel lugar, pues ya no le quedaba ropa que no hubiera usado – al menos – dos veces.

Sí, seguía huyendo.

_You can change your friends, your place in life_

– ¿Por qué rayos estoy tan nervioso? – se dijo, intentando sonar despreocupado – Él ha de estar en la mansión Vongola. No tengo de qué preocuparme.

Y, con esta nueva "resolución" en mente, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y, lentamente, empujó la puerta hasta abrirla. Silencio sepulcral. Takeshi lanzó un profundo suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía haber cambiado, al menos a él todo le parecía igual. Continuó su camino y ascendió por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación que – recordó dolorosamente – compartió alguna vez con él.

_You can change your mind; we can change the things we say_

El japonés llevó con parsimonia una mano al pomo de la puerta, tragó saliva y luego retiró la mano. Se reprendió mentalmente por tanto drama, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta de golpe. En el momento en que entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta el armario donde guardaba su ropa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella visión.

Definitivamente Yamamoto Takeshi no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos verían en ese momento. Apenas había dado un par de pasos torpes cuando terminó tropezando. ¿Qué debía hacer?

_And do any time_

**.**

**.**

Gokudera maldijo su suerte. Por un momento, cuando Takeshi lo salvó del ataque de un encolerizado Grimm pensó que finalmente lo había recordado. Y es que lo había llamado Hayato, eso tenía que significar algo, ¿o no? Así aquella noche, harto de que el otro lo estuviera evitando, harto de extrañarlo y harto de estar en la mansión bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, Hayato había decidido volver a su apartamento. Al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero se dijo que allí no había sólo malos recuerdos, después de todo, Yamamoto y él se habían amado muchas veces allí.

_Oh no, but I think you're fine_

Así, decidido, Gokudera había salido de la mansión al atardecer. Al llegar al apartamento aparcó su automóvil y entró, dirigiéndose directamente al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Luego sintiéndose cansado y sin ánimos de hacer nada, se colocó una bata de baño y se tendió en la cama. Hundió el rostro en una almohada, pero el aroma de Takeshi ya no estaba allí. En cambio, quedaba aún un pobre rastro de la colonia preferida de Hibari, aquella marca italiana que Dino siempre le obsequiaba.

– Estúpido Takeshi, ¿hasta cuándo vas a evitarme? – murmuró – ¿Qué no ves que ya no puedo seguir así? ¡Necesito hablarte! ¡Pedirte perdón!

_That when you look inside your heart_

El de cabellos plateados lanzó un grito de frustración, poniéndose de pie de golpe. Se acercó al grandísimo armario que compartía con el japonés y comenzó a desordenarlo todo. Finalmente, escogió una camisa de color azul claro y, abrazándola, volvió a tenderse en la cama hasta que, aspirando el aroma de la persona que amaba, se quedó dormido.

_Oh baby, I'll be there_

Justo en el momento en que acababa de quedarse profundamente dormido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Gokudera no se percató de que el dueño de sus pensamientos acababa de "invadir" el lugar y que él mostraba un aspecto extremadamente vulnerable: tenía sus largas piernas descubiertas y aquella bata dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

_Hold on_

_I'm holding on_

Takeshi tropezó en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de un vulnerable Gokudera con muy poca ropa y abrazando su camisa con vehemencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse sobre él y besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerlo suyo. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. Y, antes de cometer alguna estupidez, el japonés agitó la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. Tomó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a colocar algunas prendas al azar.

En ese momento, Gokudera empezó a sentir frío. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio, de espaldas, rebuscando algo que desconocía en el armario. Se incorporó y se restregó los ojos; estoy alucinando, fue lo que pensó. Tuvo que pellizcarse incluso, para estar seguro de que no era un sueño. Takeshi estaba allí, había regresado. Sus ojos viajaron de la amplia espalda del japonés hasta la pequeña maleta que yacía a sus pies y el miedo lo invadió. ¿Tanto así lo odiaba que quería alejarse completamente de él?

– ¿T-Takeshi? – el aludido se volteó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de forma entrecortada – ¿Qué ha…?

_Baby just come on, come on_

– Ah sólo venía por algunas cosas – respondió Takeshi de forma atropellada, rascándose la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta – Descuida, no tardaré mucho. Lamento haberte despertado.

Gokudera parpadeó, confundido. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa actitud? Se quedó mirando aquella ancha espada – y quizás algo más – antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él con decisión. Vio cómo el otro se tensaba, pero no volteaba a verlo. Entonces, en uno de esos impulsos que se estaba volviendo comunes en él, lo abrazó.

_I just wanna hear you say_

Takeshi se tensó aún más y temió que Hayato pudiera escuchar los latidos desbocados de un corazón que jamás había dejado de amarlo. Dejó caer la camisa blanca impecablemente planchada que acababa de sacar, al tiempo que sus manos caían también a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como inertes. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. En otro momento, simplemente se habría volteado para apoderarse de los labios del más bajo. Claro que en ese momento moría por hacerlo, pero algo se lo impedía.

– Go-Gokudera…

_I can't stop loving you_

– Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento – Gokudera escuchó cómo su orgullo se hacía pedazos, pero eso era lo último que podía importarle en ese momento. Ahora era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

– Gokudera, ¿por qué…?

– Cállate – intervino el aludido, bruscamente, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a aquel cuerpo, como temiendo que el otro pudiera escaparse – Cállate y escúchame hasta el final, porque no voy a repetirlo. Lo siento, de verdad. Soy un idiota. Un gran idiota que arruinó lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, es por eso que, aunque sé que es mucho pedir yo…

_And no matter what I say or do_

Pero Gokudera ya no pudo continuar, porque sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del japonés, en un beso lleno de anhelo y desesperación. Las manos de Yamamoto sujetaban con delicadeza el rostro del italiano, cuyas temblorosas extremidades apenas tuvieron las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y aferrarse a saco del otro.

Rompiendo ligeramente el beso para dejar que Gokudera respirara, Yamamoto se dedicó a morder el labio inferior, antes de reclamar aquella boca con sabor a cigarro mentolado que lo volvía loco. Jamás, por más que lo intentara, podría olvidar aquella sensación, aquel sabor que era su perdición.

_You know my heart is true, oh_

Gokudera sintió que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo más, por lo que enredó sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, mientras sus dedos se perdían en el sedoso cabello negro de Takeshi. El japonés llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del otro, para acercarlo más a su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que su lengua reclamaba la entrada a aquella cálida cavidad que la recibió sin miramientos. El italiano se vio repentinamente empujado hacia la cama, mientras Takeshi se quitaba el saco y la corbata, que quedaron tirados en el suelo.

– Hayato – dijo. Y Gokudera sintió que su corazón volvía a latir cuando vio aquellos hipnotizantes ojos castaños iluminarse como antaño lo hicieran.

_I can't stop loving you_

Yamamoto se colocó sobre el de cabellos plateados, quien lucía completamente vulnerable. Las manos del más alto comenzaron a recorrer aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocían, mientras sus labios eran reclamados por Gokudera, que lo haló hasta que sus bocas volvieron a juntarse con anhelo.

– Hayato – repitió Yamamoto, entre beso y beso – Hayato – sintiendo cómo su corazón herido dejaba de dolerle.

_Oh, I'm so twisted and tight_

_And all I remember_

Hayato por su parte se sentía totalmente extasiado. ¡Cómo había extrañado a Takeshi!, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, ¡maldición!, su simple presencia. Lo amaba, lo amaba y de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Y, aunque estaba consciente de que aún le debía una explicación, sin mencionar una disculpa apropiada, decidió que ya podría preocuparse por ello más tarde. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupado dejando salir sensuales – para Yamamoto – gemidos de éxtasis, mientras su cuello era atacado con avidez.

Pronto aquella única prenda que Gokudera llevaba se volvió una verdadera molestia y, volviendo a besarlo, deslizó sus manos hasta la cinta que mantenía sujetaba – y cerrada – la bata de baño. Takeshi posó sus ojos castaños en los verdes de Gokudera. Pudo ver éxtasis y pasión en ellos.

Y entonces no pudo continuar.

_Was how hard we tried_

El japonés se levantó de golpe de la cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, en un gesto de frustración. Takeshi salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Gokudera se quedó allí, con el rostro sonrojado, la respiración agitada y un buen problema en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente su cerebro procesó lo que estaba sucediendo, se puso de pie también, arreglándose la bata y abrió la puerta, cuando Takeshi ya estaba alcanzando el final de las escaleras.

Quiso gritar su nombre, pero descubrió que su voz, como aquella noche, se negaba a salir. Hayato escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal, no sin que antes llegara a sus oídos un "lo siento", en su lengua materna.

_Only to surrender_

**.**

**.**

Pensó en lo irónico que era que aquella noche también estuviera lloviendo. Lo que era aún más irónico era que sus pies lo hubieran conducido hasta el mismo bar de mala muerte donde todo aquello había comenzado. Había perdido esa noche también la cuenta de los tragos de escocés que llevaba ya y la melodía que sonaba en ese momento no lo ayudada tampoco.

_And when it's over_

Se sintió el hombre más patético y cobarde del universo. Pensó en lo que le diría Nina si llegaba a enterarse y hundió el rostro entre los brazos, mientras un sonoro suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. "Lo siento", le había dicho Gokudera, dejando de lado su orgullo. Había dejado de lado su orgullo para decirle algo más, pero él se lo impidió. ¡Por todos los cielos, estuvo a punto de hacerlo suyo! ¡Idiota, eso era! ¿Por qué desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para recuperarlo, cuando se la servían en bandeja de plata? Fácil, pudo más el recuerdo de aquella noche fatal.

Y por eso allí se encontraba él, en compañía de sus dos grandes amores: el escocés, Johnny Walker Black Label y una tonada de Van Halen.

Justo en el momento en que, con el rostro hundido en la barra, levantaba el vaso para pedir otro trago, se escuchó el sonidito de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Yamamoto escuchó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

_I know how it's gonna be_

– ¿Qué le sirvo, caballero? – dijo el _bartender_.

– Deme lo mismo que va a servirle al hombre que está a mi lado – respondió el recién llegado – Vamos amigo, lo invito a un trago.

Yamamoto se dio cuenta entonces de que conocía esa voz y no pudo evitar levantarse súbitamente para mirar al recién llegado.

– Entonces, ¿ahogando las penas en alcohol? – Takeshi rió, por la gran ironía de la situación.

_And true love never dies_

– No, buen hombre, las mías saben nadar.

_No, not fade away_


	10. Decimo: Per sempre

_Ahora sí, el capítulo final de esta historia. _

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

**Pareja:**_ 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

**Canción:**_ Forever – Kiss._

**Advertencias:**_ Inexperiencia. OOC. Relaciones íntimas. Final._

**Disclaimer:**_ KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

**POV:** Autor.

**.**

**Decimo**

«Per sempre»

.

**.**

_I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside_

Takeshi se talló los ojos sólo para estar seguro de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación. Volvió a sonreír entonces cuando, al mirar al hombre que lo había invitado al trago, – hombre a quien conocía bien por cierto – sintió que se miraba en un espejo. Asari Ugetsu se presentaba ante él vistiendo el traje que él mismo solía llevar, a juego con la corbata que, contrario a él, llevaba bien acomodada. Yamamoto vio que Asari dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa e hizo lo propio antes de salir del local, detrás del guardián de la primera generación.

Yamamoto se volteó antes de abandonar el local y se despidió del bartender con un gesto de la mano. El hombre se sorprendió al ver que el rostro del japonés estaba radiante, pero luego sonrió y levantó el pulgar. Entonces, cuando estuvieron lejos de donde alguien pudiera verlos, el cuerpo de Asari resplandeció, al tiempo que el traje era reemplazado por sus tradicionales hábitos de monje. Yamamoto se quedó mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– Gracias por todo – dijo Takeshi. Asari le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de que su figura se desvaneciera completamente.

Takeshi se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo detenerse y colocarse en guardia.

– Entonces, ¿necesitas una paliza o vas a hacerlo por las buenas? – el japonés se relajó en cuanto vio que Squalo simplemente se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía de esa forma tan peculiar suya.

_I could lie to myself but it's true_

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? – preguntó. Squalo frunció el ceño – No, espera, pregunta equivocada y sin sentido – el Varia asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, entonces me voy.

– ¿Adónde vas?

– Al lugar donde sé que lo encontraré – respondió, dándole la espalda – Ya no puedo seguir retrasando más este momento. Después de todo, se lo prometí a Nina.

– No lo eches a perder, idiota.

– No lo haré.

**.**

**.**

_There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

Condujo como si fuera víctima de una persecución hasta que alcanzó su destino, aquel mirador donde él se le había declarado. Sonrió, mientras salía del auto, recordando la forma torpe en que Takeshi le había robado su primer beso. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la barandilla que lo separaba de la playa. No tardó en sentirse como un completo idiota, sabiendo bien que tenía que haberlo detenido antes de que se marchara otra vez.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga de la camisa blanca, para luego llevarse las manos al rostro, intentando en vano ocultar su frustración. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos ahora? ¿Acaso jamás tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle que lo amaba de verdad? Cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, no hacía más que hundirlo en la desesperación. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza el correr desesperadamente hacia el mar y dejar que la corriente lo arrastrara adonde quisiera. Por un momento deseó morir porque, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir sin él? Entonces pensó en Tsuna; no podía abandonarlo, no podía deshonrar el nombre de la familia Vongola de aquella forma tan cobarde.

_I'm out of my head over you_

– ¿Dónde estás, idiota del baseball? – se preguntó.

Y, como si el mismísimo cielo quisiera responder a su desesperada pregunta, escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que pronunciaba su nombre con insistencia. Se incorporó, pero no se movió. Se quedó estático, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se hubiese convertido en piedra. No, aquello no podía ser real. Debía ser una broma pesada, una dolorosa ilusión suya, la expresión de su desesperación. Pero aquella voz se escuchaba cada vez con más fuerza. Y entonces no pudo contenerse más. Se volteó.

– ¡Hayato! – era su voz, de eso no había duda. Era él, estaba seguro. No podía ser una ilusión.

Lo vio correr hacia él, con paso algo torpe, la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. No llevaba corbata y la camisa tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Hayato tragó saliva y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la barandilla. Cada vez estaba más cerca, era lo que tanto había deseado, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no se arrojaba de una vez a sus brazos y le decía todo aquello que había estado ensayando desde que salió del apartamento?

_And I lived so long believing all love is blind_

– Takeshi… – fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, como un suave susurro.

Ahora lo tenía justo enfrente. Y él le sonreía de aquella manera que tanto amaba. Llevaba ahora las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa desenfadada en el rostro. Hayato se sorprendió a sí mismo observándolo sin pudor de pies a cabeza, pero el otro no quitó aquella sonrisa de sus labios y el italiano sintió entonces sus mejillas arder. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y abrió la boca para decirle todo aquello que guardaba en su corazón, pero sus labios fueron incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Tragó saliva un par de veces, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los castaños orbes del otro. Y justo cuando sintió que había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo. Fue indescriptible la calidez que lo invadió en ese momento, mientras Yamamoto escondía el rostro en su cuello.

– Takeshi… yo…

– Mírame sólo a mí, quiéreme sólo a mí, – decía el otro, con tono desesperado – por favor, deja que sea el único que conozca cada recoveco de este cuerpo. Por favor, olvídalo a él, por favor – suplicaba.

Hayato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando lo escuchó suplicar de esa manera tan lamentable. Y se sintió como el sujeto más desgraciado, como un verdadero bastardo por hacer que la persona amada fuera quien tomara la iniciativa, como siempre. Rápidamente pasó sus brazos por la espalda de otro y lo abrazó posesivamente. Sintió que el cuerpo de Takeshi se tensaba un momento, pero luego percibió que volvía a abrazarlo, con dulzura.

El italiano se puso de puntillas, sin romper aún el abrazo, y le susurró estas palabras al oído:

– Grábate a fuego en mi piel, no dejes que piense en nadie más que en ti. Porque no quiero a nadie más que a ti, Yamamoto Takeshi.

_But everything about you it's telling me this time_

Yamamoto, asombrado, levantó la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazar a Hayato. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y supo que no mentía, que sus palabras eran sinceras, que podía confiar en él. Así, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó. Fue un beso que expresaba todo su anhelo, toda su desesperación, la añoranza por el ser amado. Y Hayato lo correspondió de la misma manera, mientras ambos eran cobijados por la brillante luz de la luna llena, fiel testigo de aquella, la tan anhelada reconciliación.

Los brazos de Hayato se aferraron al cuello del japonés, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en aquel sedoso cabello negro que él adoraba. Takeshi asió sus manos a la fina cintura del italiano, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Ambos sentían cómo iba despertando el deseo, cómo aumentaba la temperatura, a pesar de la frescura de la noche. Las manos de Yamamoto acariciaban la espalda del más bajo por encima de la ropa, mientras el japonés repartía cortos besos en los labios del otro.

Rompieron el beso al mismo tiempo para mirarse directamente a los ojos, con deseo mal disimulado. Hayato agarró a Takeshi del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él para arrancarle un beso más. Es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintiera tan bien que no quería hacer otra cosa más que besarlo hasta hartarse, si es que eso era posible.

– Vamos a casa, Hayato – dijo el japonés, envolviendo a su pareja nuevamente en un dulce abrazo.

_It's forever_

Sin embargo, había dado apenas dos pasos cuando se sintió mareado y se tambaleó, apoyándose en el hombro de Gokudera que lo miró, confundido.

– ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – Yamamoto apartó la mirada, con cierta culpabilidad. Hayato chasqueó la lengua y dejó que el otro se apoyara en él hasta dejarlo en el asiento del acompañante – Eres un guardián Vongola, tienes que ser más responsable, ya sabes que…

Al no escuchar palabra o risa alguna del otro, Gokudera se volteó antes de encender el auto y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de dejar salir un reclamo, pero en cuanto se fijó en aquel rostro sereno, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se la escapara de los labios. Extendió una mano para acariciar el rostro del otro, pasando por sus labios, aquellos labios que quería besar otra vez.

Gokudera sacudió la cabeza y apartó cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente. Encendió el auto y emprendió el camino hacia el apartamento que – ahora sí podía decirlo – compartía con su pareja.

_This time I know and there's no doubt in my mind_

**.**

**.**

Con la dificultad propia de la circunstancias, Gokudera había logrado tender a Takeshi en la cama. Ya le había sacado los zapatos, medias y el cinturón, y se había sentado en el borde de la cama, con los ojos – de enamorado, pero él jamás lo admitiría – fijos en el japonés, que dormía plácidamente y con la respiración acompasada. Deslizó entonces las manos hasta la camisa del otro, intentando desabotonarla. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba cumplir con su "tarea", así que, resignado, decidió que lo mejor era ir a darse una ducha – empezaba a hacer calor, ¿no?

Pero, justo cuando intentaba levantarse, sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la muñeca. Cuando volteó el rostro se dio cuenta de que había caído justo encima del cuerpo de Takeshi, que lo abrazaba posesivamente. Se encontró con la mirada juguetona del japonés y sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente.

_Forever_

– Oye…

Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, porque Takeshi ya se había apoderado de sus labios. Hayato sintió que su cuerpo cedía, entonces colocó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del japonés y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Pronto sintió la cálida lengua del otro, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que él le concedió al instante. Con gran agilidad, el espadachín lo colocó boca arriba en la cama y se tumbó encima de él. Yamamoto lo miró como si fuera un león a punto de cazar a su presa.

– Voy a hacer que lo olvides – le dijo Yamamoto – Definitivamente haré que olvides a Hibari y pienses sólo en mí.

_Until my life is thru, I'll be loving you forever_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la camisa de Gokudera desapareciera, junto con sus pantalones. Sólo quedaba la ropa interior y Yamamoto se relamió los labios. Repartió cálidos besos por el torso del de cabellos plateados, que gemía con cada toque, como si fuese su primera vez. Gokudera extendió los brazos y atrajo una vez más a Yamamoto hacia sus labios. Se besaron esta vez con más calma, disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquel roce provocaba en sus cuerpos.

Gokudera ya no deseaba ser el único que recibía atenciones, por lo que, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, tumbó a Yamamoto una vez más sobre la cama, sentándose sobre su abdomen. Le quitó la camisa con tortuosa lentitud, para luego seguir con el pantalón, hasta que ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones. Esta vez fue el de cabellos de plata quien repartió besos por el tonificado cuerpo del moreno, provocándole de igual manera suaves gemidos que aumentaban su excitación.

_I hear the echo of a promise I made_

Las prendas restantes desaparecieron entre besos y caricias, que continuaron con parsimonia, como si fuera la primera vez, como si recién se conocieran. Y es que como aquel era un "nuevo comienzo", consideraron necesarias tales atenciones, que lejos de parecerles tediosas, aumentaban el deseo. El italiano quedó una vez más sobre el japonés, queriendo abrazarlo posesivamente y no separarse de él jamás. Sintió las manos del moreno recorrer su espalda… y moverse un poco más abajo, tocando toda la piel, marcándolo a fuego.

Gokudera apenas se movió, causando el roce de su intimidad con la ajena, provocándole un gemido de genuino placer. Ocultó el sonrojado rostro en el pecho del otro, que volvió a tumbarlo sobre la cama, como si de una guerra se tratara. Yamamoto le mordió ligeramente el cuello, provocándole un leve grito de sorpresa.

– No te contengas – dijo el moreno, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios.

_When you're strong you can stand on your own_

Yamamoto fue descendiendo, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a aquella zona que necesitaba atenciones. Repartió besos de igual manera, haciendo que el de cabellos plateados comenzara a gemir con más fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Asió sus manos al cabello del otro, marcándole un ritmo que el otro ya bien conocía. Sintió aquel familiar calor en el vientre, pero no intentó apartar al japonés, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sus manos no tenían la fuerza para ello.

Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de alivio, al tiempo que un sonriente Yamamoto se incorporaba, lamiéndose los labios y los dedos de una forma tan sensual que Gokudera, incapaz de contenerse, se arrojó hacia él, sentándose en su regazo, haciendo presión en la zona que, bien sabía, requería de sus atenciones.

– Abrázame – pidió el italiano – Abrázame y no me dejes ir, por favor.

_But those words grow distance as I look at your face_

Yamamoto recostó con suavidad a Gokudera sobre la cama. La forma en que el más bajo lamía sus dedos no hacía más que aumentar su excitación, por lo que pronto uno de sus dedos se había colado por aquel sitio tan íntimo. Un húmedo beso acompañó aquella intrusión, que, como bien sabía, sólo lo preparaba para una mayor y más placentera.

No hubo previo aviso, no hubo más palabras coherentes, sólo un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer, se escapó de labios del italiano, que enterró sus uñas en la espalda ajena. El otro se detuvo para mirar los ojos entrecerrados de su pareja, que respiró profundamente antes de devolverle una mirada apremiante que lo hizo reír. Comenzó a moverse lenta y – para el italiano – tortuosamente, arrancándole luego un gritito de sorpresa, cuando la velocidad incrementó y Yamamoto alcanzó ese punto que sentía que lo llevaba al cielo. Se abrazaron con desesperación, mientras los gemidos inundaban la habitación en penumbra.

_No, I don't wanna go it alone_

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que a ambos les llegó el momento. Cuando ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos y se dedicaron palabras de amor que sonaban algo incoherentes. Un último beso compartieron antes de que Yamamoto se desplomara sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su pareja. Rodó hacia el lado, halando a Hayato con él, quien recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Una ligera manta los cobijó, al tiempo que el japonés cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose, por primera vez en meses, deliciosamente completo.

Hayato seguía con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creer todo lo que acababa de pasar. Aún le parecía como un sueño, del que pronto despertaría para encontrarse solo en aquella enorme cama. Pero cuando rozó con su mano la mejilla del otro y lo vio abrir aquellos hipnotizantes ojos, supo que todo era real. Era ahora o nunca, pensó y se incorporó, sentándose de nueva cuenta en el abdomen ajeno, para enfrentarlo. Takeshi parpadeó, confundido, y dijo:

– ¿Qué sucede, Hayato? ¿Quieres otra ronda? – el aludido le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_I never thought I'd lie my heart on the line_

– Trato de decirte algo importante y tienes que salir con tus estupideces – replicó, aún sonrojado – ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar?

– Lo siento, lo siento, sólo era una broma. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

– Yo… lo siento de verdad, Takeshi, – dijo entonces, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento – por todo el daño que te causé. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, así que…

Y, una vez más, el discurso de Hayato se vio interrumpido por el efusivo abrazo de su pareja. El italiano se vio tentado a separarse de él y reprenderlo por no dejar que terminara de hablar, pero cuando se vio acunado por aquellos fuertes brazos, simplemente no pudo decir nada más.

_But everything about you is telling me this time_

_It's forever_

– Te amo, Hayato. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

– Yo también te amo, Takeshi.

El japonés apretó el cuerpo contrario con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo una inmensa felicidad lo invadía. ¡Cuánto había deseado escuchar aquellas palabras! Finalmente, su paciencia era recompensada. En ese momento, Gokudera levantó el rostro, regalándole al moreno una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que, estaba seguro, era el único con el gran privilegio de ver. Recordó entonces aquella cajita que reposaba aún en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se levantó súbitamente de la cama para alcanzarla.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – se quejó el italiano, dispuesto a levantarse y enfrentarlo.

_I see my future when I look in your eyes_

Yamamoto se arrodilló enfrente de Gokudera y tomó una de sus manos para besarla. El otro se sonrojó con lo cursi que le parecía la situación. Pero se extrañó al notar que el japonés estaba nervioso. ¡Y con qué razón! Takeshi lo sabía, que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, así que, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

– ¡Cásate conmigo! – y puso ante él aquella cajita abierta, dejando ver una hermosa sortija de oro, con un grabado que ponía "Forever Yours".

Hayato se quedó boquiabierto, mirando alternadamente la sortija y a Yamamoto que, sin duda, ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, al no recibir una respuesta. Entonces el italiano se levantó de la cama. Llegó hasta el armario y rebuscó algo allí. Cuando, al parecer dio con él, regresó hasta donde Yamamoto se había quedado de rodillas y con las mejillas encendidas, extendió los brazos, poniendo ante el otro una cajita idéntica, que tenía dentro una sortija idéntica.

– Rayos – chasqueó la lengua – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que adelantárteme, idiota? – Yamamoto reaccionó por fin, soltando una risa de alivio – Sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas románticas, así que lo tenía preparado desde que te fuiste a esa misión, antes de que… ya sabes, pero…

_It took your love to make my heart come alive_

– ¡Te amo! – exclamó Yamamoto, sin dejarlo hablar, mientras ambas sortijas caían al suelo. Entonces el japonés, recogiendo la cajita puso la sortija en el dedo de Gokudera, que hizo lo mismo con él.

Juntos, regresaron a la cama y se tendieron en ella como antes. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Ya empezaban a entregarse al sueño, cuando Gokudera se incorporó violentamente, haciendo que el más alto se sobresaltara.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

– Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que regresaste de Múnich – respondió el italiano – Luego de ese ataque mortal, perdimos la señal, ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste a ese ataque del líder Versace? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

_Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind_

Yamamoto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo. Luego miró a Gokudera, que estaba muy serio, con una enorme sonrisa ingenua en sus labios. El italiano arqueó una ceja ante la expresión del otro.

– ¿Qué?

– Pues, es una historia bastante curiosa si me lo preguntas – Gokudera centró toda su atención en él. Estaba ansioso por escuchar acerca de las hazañas que el otro tuvo que realizar para completar la misión y salvar su propia vida – Pero no se me antoja hablar de eso ahora.

– Oh vamos, Takeshi, dímelo – pidió el de cabellos plateados, moviendo sus caderas de forma sugerente. El aludido se rascó la barbilla – ¿Y cómo es que no tienes ni una sola cicatriz? Vi cómo ese sujeto te atravesaba con Shigure Kintoki.

– Bueno, ya que insistes – haló a Hayato de la muñeca y lo recostó en la cama, quedando nuevamente sobre él – ¿por qué no te lo cuento mientras te hago el amor, una y otra vez?

_But everything about you is telling me this time_

– Claro – contestó, casi sin pensárselo – ¿¡Qué!? – gritó, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir – ¡No, espera! ¡No lo decía en serio, idiota!

Claro que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Gokudera suspiró con pesar, pues aquella noche no lograría conciliar el sueño, de eso estaba seguro. Y en cuanto a las respuestas que esperaba oír, bueno, también estaba claro que tendría que esperar. Sin embargo, pensó, aquello no estaba del todo mal. Porque mientras estuvieran juntos, ya tendrían toda la vida para hablar sobre ello.

_It's forever_

**.**

**.**

_**El fin.**_

_Sí, otra historia que se acaba en la misma semana, me siento algo nostálgica pero, como lo mencioné en mis comentarios en Antarsía, todo tiene un final. Infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en esta historia, porque gracias a sus comentarios, alertas y mensajes tuve la motivación para continuar. _

_Agradecimientos especiales por sus reviews a: Raen-Abyss, kana12, Moop y Saya Christopher._

_Ya para finalizar, como lo puse en mi blog hace algún tiempo, pienso escribir una historia que cuente la historia de la familia Versace y quizás algún Dino/Hibari que se conecta con esta historia, pero me lo pensaré bien y cuando tenga algo definido lo postearé en mi blog._


End file.
